


Love Born In Darkness

by Nadja_Lee, Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abused Alec Lightwood, Alec Lightwood Feels, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Valentine Morgenstern, Bad Parenting, Battle Couple, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Corporal Punishment, Dark, Declarations Of Love, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Falling In Love, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Parabatai Bond, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Protective Jace Wayland, Rebellion, Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threats, Top Jace Wayland, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: A story of finding love even in the darkest of places.Valentine wins control of Idris and soon the Shadow World, enslaving or killing all Downworlders. A small rebellion remains, led by Magnus Bane and a small group of Nephilim. Alec and Jace meet as children but are separated when Jace is sent to the front lines by his adoptive father, Valentine. Alec joins the rebellion as a spy but he is captured and sentenced to a life in slavery.Jace finds Alec again much later and gets Valentine to give Alec to him as his own slave. They fall in love and later become parabatai. They realize things have to change to keep Alec safe and start a coup against Valentine, killing off their enemies one by one. Until, finally, they win control of Idris and restore equality in the Shadow World.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 116
Kudos: 619





	1. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Valentine won control of Idris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always: Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica for the great story banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Mention of discrimination against Downworlders and homophobia, murder, rebillion, child abuse, punishments.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings_

# Chapter 1: Preface

When Valentine was born no one knew that he would change the Shadow World forever. However, as he got older it stood clear he would fundamentally change everything. Many said for the better, but some opposed his ideas and beliefs. Valentine’s vision of Nephilim superiority came at a time where the Nephilim race had only recently moved away from openly torturing Downworlders for information and towards creating Accords with the Downworld. Most families, especially the elite – the old, powerful and rich - still had their walls decorated with Warlock marks, Vampire fangs or Werewolf heads, proud signs of the family’s hunting abilities. However, some of the newly ascended families welcomed the change to more equality with Downworlders and embraced the accords. But even the most liberal of Nephilim mostly saw Downworlders as unruly children who needed a strict hand to guide them. 

Valentine was convinced that the purity of Angel blood in Nephilims was vital for the survival of the Nephilim race. He didn’t like Mundanes to ascend and drink from the Mortal Cup, believing their skills inferior as they didn’t have Angel blood from the beginning. He formed a new political party, the Circle, who quickly grew in numbers. The promise of free reign over the Downworld and the clear belief in the supremacy of their race drew in the old and wealthy families, but also the powerless who were desperate to prove their superiority. And desperate followers were always good to have in their ranks, they were more likely to follow through with every command just to stay in Valentine’s good favor. 

Valentine’s wife, Jocelyn, was a faithful supporter and willingly allowed him to experiment on their two children. He gave their daughter pure Angel blood and their son pure demon blood, curious to see who would turn out to be the better fighter, the more powerful warrior. However, as Valentine’s power grew, he became darker, crueler, and colder, even towards his wife. Feelings had never much mattered to Valentine, and it seemed with every ounce of power he got, he lost another ounce of empathy and love. His wife was a means to give him children and it looked good to the outside world, to his supporters, but his real passion lay in politics and war strategy. He wanted to rule the world, and this left no time to be a devoted husband. As a father he was even more distant as he saw children only as a means to an end; either they obeyed him and brought him glory and furthered his agenda or he had no use for them.

The last drop that pushed Jocelyn over the edge was when Valentine killed their son, deciding there was no need to continue the experiment as he felt the boy with the demon blood was becoming uncontrollable. He had superior strength, but he disobeyed more often than he followed orders. He was just too unreliable to keep around. Valentine feared that when he grew older, he would be unstoppable with his demonic strength, so he decided to stop him while he still could. Without feeling much remorse, Valentine injected his son with a deadly dose of arsenic during his sleep.

Though Jocelyn hadn’t loved her demonic son, too afraid of what he was capable of to feel any such feelings towards him, she loathed Valentine for just murdering him one night in his sleep. Especially because he hadn’t even bothered to ask her or involve her in the decision in any way. Over time, Valentine had stopped involving her or anyone else in his decisions whether they were for his family, the Circle or the Shadow World in general.

Jocelyn sought solace in Valentine’s best friend and parabatai, Lucian Greymark. Over time Lucian had broken off from Valentine but still hoped to convince his parabatai to change his ways. But the spark that had always been there between Jocelyn and Lucian caught new fire. The affair was heated and at the beginning they went undetected, Valentine too busy forming and ruling his Circle and overseeing his blood experiments. 

All of that changed when Valentine saw his wife and Lucian together, caught in the act. But instead of killing Lucian on the spot, he decided to punish him with a fate worse than death. Enraged by the betrayal, Valentine ensured Lucian was bitten by a Werewolf, as for Valentine this was a fate worse than anything else. Becoming a Downworlder, a demon-blooded, was worse than death. Secretly he hoped that Lucian turned against Jocelyn and killed her himself, which would prove that Downworlders were no more than animals.

However, despite everything they had been taught, Lucian and Jocelyn stayed in love as Lucian decided to live as a Werewolf instead of killing himself as was the Nephilim way. Jocelyn even provided Lucian with a safe place to turn for the first few weeks of him being a Werewolf, helping him through the ordeal.

Valentine was furious. Beyond furious. Their love, Lucian’s very existence, was a torn in his side. The order to kill them both was issued as soon as Valentine saw his desired punishment had failed. Through sheer luck, Jocelyn and Lucian caught wind of his plans and managed to escape Valentine’s supporters. They fled to the Mundane world, bringing Jocelyn’s daughter, Clarissa, with them. 

It was difficult to tell what enraged Valentine most; their betrayal or the fact they had taken the Mortal Instruments with them, so Valentine now had to defeat the Downworld the old-fashioned way. And of course, that they had taken his Angel child with them. And though he tried his best, Jocelyn, Lucian and his daughter Clarissa stayed hidden in the Mundane world. 

After that Valentine hated Downworlders even more, in particular Werewolves, whom he enjoyed skinning alive and decorating his mansion with their skins. This practice quickly took hold around Valentine’s followers who would take tokens from the Downworlders they killed as Nephilim had done in the old days - Warlock Marks, Werewolf claws, skin or teeth, Vampire fangs and Seelie ears being among the most popular tokens, bringing the old glory back to the hunting rooms in the Shadowhunter mansions in Alicante. 

The Herondales, loyal Circle members, offered their son to Valentine to experiment on him with Angel blood. The boy, Jonathan or Jace as he preferred to be called, would grow up with Valentine and the Herondales were given the San Francisco Institute as a reward for their service and loyalty. As the boy proved his loyalty and usefulness to Valentine, he was given the last name Morgenstern and hailed as Valentine’s heir. Valentine had finally succeeded; Jace was the child Valentine had always hoped to produce with his experiments. He had superior skills, he was stronger, faster and just better than any other Shadowhunter. Unlike Valentine’s biological demon-blooded son, Jace was obedient and followed Valentine’s rules. Jace was a child that wanted affection and Valentine knew just how to dose this affection to mold Jace into the heir he always wanted to have. A little push, a little pull, a little reward and a little pain… Soon Jace was eating out of Valentine’s hand, the twisted affection he received from Valentine the only one he knew. His parents showed no interest in him, they were content ruling their own Institute and handing their only son completely over to Valentine.

Valentine made his move on the Downworld when the new Accords were to be signed. Nearly all of the most powerful Downworld leaders were gathered for the event, together with all the high-ranking Clave officials - the ones that were not in favor of Valentine and thus sought to renew and strengthen the Accords. Lucian had become the leader of the Werewolves and had not shown up for the signing, warning others to stay away as well. But only a few listened to him, not believing things were truly that bad in Idris. As much as the Clave underestimated Valentine and his Circle, so did the Downworld. One of the few powerful leaders who followed Lucian’s advice, was the High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane. 

The Accord signings were a bloodbath. Valentine and his followers killed all Downworlders, except a few Valentine wanted to experiment on and keep as slaves, realizing that Downworlder slaves could be useful in battle. Warlocks could be forced to create portals and provide their magic whenever needed, Werewolves had their strength, Vampires had their speed, Seelies had their powers over nature. But the rest were cut down mercilessly until the walls and floor were painted red. 

All Clave members opposing the Circle and any other of Valentine’s opponents met the same fate as the Downworlders: They were killed by their fellow Shadowhunters.

After that Valentine quickly gained full support in Alicante and from most Institutes. Most Institute Heads saw that with Valentine’s move against the Clave and the Downworld all power laid with him. The ruthlessness with which he had killed his enemies spoke for itself, so most pledged their allegiance to him - most Nephilim did so because they truly supported him and his views, a few to protect their people at the Institutes and their loved ones. A pocket of resistance remained, positioned mainly in Asia. The Institutes there as well as Downworlders had resisted the new rule in Idris. They tried to establish a network, but it was difficult as they didn’t trust each other, the old feuds between the different races still to present. In the meantime, Valentine was doing whatever he could to conquer these last pockets of resistance. 

Valentine’s second in command was Maryse Lightwood, another loyal and true believer. She was instrumental in ensuring that Valentine’s lessons were taught in Idris to all Nephilim and that all other accounts of history were burned. She also helped to enforce Valentine’s racial and blood purity laws that forbade relationships with Downworlders as well as same sex relationships as Valentine needed soldiers for his war. He still didn’t believe in refreshing their ranks with Mundanes that ascended. He wanted pure blooded Nephilim, as they were the only true Shadowhunters in his eyes. And this in turn meant Nephilim children.

Maryse’s oldest son, Alexander, was a cunning leader but an archer - a long distance weapon his weapon of choice, which meant Valentine and his followers considered him weak. Maryse and her husband, Robert, had done their best to beat that assumed weakness out of Alec, but he remained a uniquely reflective and thoughtful child and the bow remained his weapon of choice. 

Maybe it was due to this outsider standing or maybe it was due to Alec realizing from an early age on that he was gay, that Valentine’s teachings and beliefs always sat ill with Alec. It just felt wrong to him to set one race above all the others, view the other races just as slaves or toys. They were beings with feelings nonetheless, all partly human just like him. Seeing a gay Shadowhunter publicly tortured and then killed for standing by his sexual orientation made Alec doubt Valentine’s teachings even more but he never rebelled. Too afraid of the consequences. The price of rebellion was well-known and the choice therefore not an easy one, no matter how harsh Valentine’s new rule was. There was also no one Alec could talk to or confide in regarding his doubts. He knew his beliefs were dangerous. Being found out as a traitor - and his thoughts were enough to label him as such - would probably be his death sentence. So, Alec tried to obey, do well, keep his head down. Survive and endure.

Then Alec’s world changed. He met Jace when he was twelve years old. Jace was everything Alec wasn’t; strong, self-assured, with charisma and presence. Alec was instantly smitten, admiring the strong warrior boy with the famous pure Angel blood. Though - or maybe exactly because - they were rather different, they quickly became friends. Just as Alec, Jace had never had a friend before. After a short phase of mistrust and caution, both boys started to let their guards down and show some true traits of their personality. Alec dared to admit to his feelings of compassion and care; feelings considered weak in Valentine’s Idris. Jace on his side shared his hidden passion for activities which were not related to war and killing; in particular playing chess or reading. Poetry was a favorite pastime for both boys, together with music.

In fact, only ever with Alec did Jace feel secure enough to let his guard down. Soon they became close, nearly inseparable. And even though they tried to hide it, others started to notice, too. That was also the end of their friendship as Valentine was informed about it. Ever since the betrayal of his best friend, Valentine loathed close friendships. He not only loathed them, he even despised them, knowing too well how vulnerable a friendship to the wrong person could make you. Being a leader was a lonely matter and the sooner Jace learned this, the better. There was no place for friends or love while ruling the world. There was just room for followers and a wife to create more Nephilim. In addition, Valentine didn’t want Alec’s well-known weakness to contaminate his son so he sent Jace away. And when Valentine ordered something, there was nothing left to do than obey. So, the boys were forced to say goodbye, not knowing if they were ever to see each other again. Jace was sent off to war, to sharpen his fighting and leader skills - and of course to get him away from Alec and his friendship. 

Alec missed Jace horribly; he was his only friend. He loved his siblings, but his siblings were more ’normal‘; they didn't seem to have his doubts regarding Valentine’s rule and the superiority of the Nephilim race that was literally beaten into them day and night. When Alec had seen Warlock children tortured into helping Circle members use portals to attack the Downworld rebels in Asia, Alec’s doubts turned to certainty. He knew he had to do something! While on a mission in the Mundane world, Alec managed to get in contact with the underground rebellion and started to work as a spy for them, delivering information and intel on Valentine and the Circle and what was going on in Alicante to his contact, a Vampire called Raphael, who was the adopted son of the leader of the Warlocks living in exile and fighting Idris every step of the way; Magnus Bane.

As with all spies, everything went well for Alec for a few years until, when he was 19 years old, everything collapsed, and his life would never be the same ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. Would mean a lot to us. 💛💛


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is captured and sentenced to a life in slavery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always.  
> Warnings for this chapter: Beatings, starvation/hunger, thoughts of dying in a "blaze of glory", slavery, forceful removal of runes and adding of runes, slave collar, punishment, mild humiliation from the guards towards Alec, angst.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 2: Captured

Alec was aware that being a spy in Alicante was dangerous. When he started to try and help smuggle captured Downworlders out of Alicante using a secret slave network of safe houses, he knew the risk was even greater as he was a member of a high-ranking family and eyes were often on him for that. Yet knowing the dangers and being caught were two different things.

Alec had always known that of his whole family, his mother was the one to watch out for most. She ruled the Lightwood mansion with as strong an iron fist, just as much as she did when she helped Valentine rule Idris. Robert was too absorbed in his own political games to notice Alec’s odd behavior; Izzy was busy trying to be still a teenager and Max was too young. 

Alec thought he had Maryse convinced as much as everyone else of his loyalty to Valentine. He often made sure to make her a witness to how he punished prisoners, not being aware that his choice of punishments made her suspicious. He felt safe in his world of lies and secrecy. However, unknown to him, she noticed how he avoided punishing or beating slaves and prisoners whenever he could and believed himself unsupervised. She also saw how he chose mercy or the lighter punishment when possible towards allies or enemies alike.

At first Maryse thought it was only Alec’s weak heart that made him softer towards them and thought that by handling him a little harsher, punishing him a little more than in the past she would be able to beat that weakness out of him. She hoped he would copy her lead. But when, no matter how much effort she put into his training, Alec’s behavior didn’t change, she grew more and more suspicious, wondering if really his tender heart was the only reason for his behavior. Or if something else was the reason for it. 

Even if not, Maryse was furious. She hated that of all people her own son was such a disappointment. If it were true and Alec was really not only being weak but openly helping their enemies, this would shed a horrible light on the whole Lightwood name and legacy, something she had built with her own hands for decades now. She would not let one rotten apple ruin all this. She needed to investigate and if need be, she would pluck the rotten apple herself and by doing so prove her allegiance to Valentine.

When Maryse learned that five Warlock children had been captured, a plan started to form. She would test Alec, and he’d better pass this test. Otherwise he would regret being born into her family and trying to ruin everything she was proud of. She made a few arrangements to make sure that Alec was notified about the children, and also ensuring that Alec thought she was gone for the day to deal with business outside of Alicante. 

As planned, Alec received the information that five Warlock children between the ages of five and ten had been seized. They had been brought together to the main jail in Alicante and were held in one cell there. Alec didn’t hesitate for long. That they were all held together was a blessing, normally Warlocks were placed in separate cells to guarantee that they couldn’t combine their magic and break free. That they failed to do so was reckless - or a trap, but this didn’t occur to Alec. He had freed prisoners too often by now and felt too secure to second guess his luck. Something he would regret for a long time but this would also teach him a valuable lesson. Never trust a lucky coincidence.

One of the prion gurads was secretly in league with the resistance and as many times before, she helped Alec into the jail through a secret passage. 

“Everything quiet and as usual?” Alec asked while his eyes scanned his surroundings. But everything seemed in order. 

“Yes,” the jailor, Matilda, confirmed. “The other guards are busy dealing with some new arrivals in the upper hall. You’ll be alone and you have around 10 minutes to get the children out before they return. That should be plenty.” 

Alec nodded and squeezed her hand. She was risking her life as much as he did, maybe even more, as she didn’t have a family name to protect her. With steady steps he made his way towards the cell. Matilda remained by the passage to guard it while Alec went to get the Warolocks. Alec had just gotten the kids out of the cell and was on the way down the corridor when a voice behind him made him freeze and tighten his hold on his bow.

“Alexander!” Maryse’s voice echoed loud and clear, filled with command and disapproval. 

Alec tensed but otherwise didn’t react. He was too well-trained to panic even if his heart sank as he fought to control his fear and anxiety. He turned around so that he stood in front of the children, shielding them. His heart sank even more at seeing more than twenty guards behind Maryse, all with their blades drawn. He straightened his back, taking in what was in front of him, contemplating what to do.

Love was not a well-known concept to Alec, even though he cared for his siblings. It was certainly not a word he would use with his mother. If he had ever loved her, she had beaten that out of him a long time ago. He didn’t exactly hate her, but he was very well aware that she only cared for the legacy she wanted to leave behind. A legacy that included him only if he did what she wanted. And he clearly didn’t do what she wanted. If necessary, he would wound her to escape with the kids, though he preferred not having to kill her. Briefly, he considered shooting his way out but there were too many guards. There was no way to hold his ground against over twenty well-trained and well-armed Nephilim warriors. He swallowed, his mind racing. For now, he tried to bide his time and hoped for an opening. 

“Mother,” Alec acknowledged as calmly as he could.

“I feared this but to see it…” Maryse said disapprovingly, nodding darkly to the Warlock children hiding in fear behind him. “You are such a disgrace. I can’t believe that you would treat me like this after all that I have done for you. After all my name has done for you. And you throw it away like this?” 

Alec knew better than to try and talk his way out of this; he was caught red-handed. That left only one option; bargaining and negotiating.

“Mother, this is wrong. You know it is. I-.” Alec tried desperately as Maryse walked closer, closing the gap between them.

“Shut up!” Maryse ordered sharply as her open hand made contact with his cheek, sending his head flying to the side. 

Alec fell silent, ignoring the desire to rub his stinging cheek. He took a deep calming breath, desperately trying to think of something, anything, that could make this worthwhile in some way.

“Please! Just let the kids go!” Alec pleaded, knowing it was likely useless, but he had to try. If he could at least save the children what he knew now would likely be his death would have some meaning at least, his short life would have mattered.

Maryse looked at him with a cold, calculating expression in her eyes. She would never forgive Alec for betraying her like this, but in public it would of course look better if she didn’t have to shame her heir. She could already imagine the gossip when Alec was outed to be a traitor. Being Valentine’s second in command, a highly sought-after position, had given her many enemies. A lot of people would love nothing better than to see the old and proud Lightwood name taken down a peek or two.

“Kill them here and now and I will forget this happened,” Maryse demanded after a moment of reflection.

She could buy the silence of the guards with money, if Alec just proved now that he followed her lead. If he didn’t, she was sure that at least one of the jailors wouldn’t remain silent, no matter how much money she would offer. So, it was clear as day to her, if Alec didn’t follow her command now, he was dead to her. What she’d do otherwise with him later was something else. Maybe she would arrange for an accident to happen – after she had seen him suitably punished for betraying her of course. Yes, Maryse nodded inwardly. Dying in an accident was an unfortunate end for the oldest Lightwood child but the name would recover quickly, and she had two other children after all. That might be the best way out of this mess. No public outing that she had raised a traitor, but also no need for her to fear that Alec would stab her in the back once more. A genuine smile spread over her face at the thought she had resolved this whole mess. 

“Alec, you are my son. You were misled and I partly blame myself. Show me that you can do better and then we can forget all of that,” Maryse said with a fake smile as she gestured towards the children with a disgusted look. “Kill them now. You know that they will die anyway.”

Alec swallowed hard. His mother offered more than he could have hoped for. She offered him a way out without being tainted a traitor. She offered him to resume his old life. She offered him to live. He swallowed harder, turning towards the children. Alec looked at the scared faces, aiming his bow at one, seeing the little Warlock girl fight to appear strong, but there was fear in her eyes. Fear that was more than justified, as he just had to release the arrow and she would drop dead. 

He told himself to shoot, to take any chance at survival he could. Another voice told him Maryse was likely lying; he was already dead. He could just as well die with some semblance of honor left. His hands were trembling from the strain and turmoil inside. 

“I… Can’t,” Alec admitted in a low voice as he lowered the bow.

For a fraction of a second the Warlock children looked relieved. Then Maryse’s face darkened in fury as she did a hand wave and several of the soldiers took the children back into custody, dragging them brutally back towards the cells. This time, they were locked in several cells, kept separate with no means of escape. 

“You will regret that weakness for the rest of your life!” Maryse warned dangerously as ten Shadowhunters who had remained with her approached Alec. 

Seeing he was outnumbered, Alec briefly considering going out in a blaze of glory, fighting them even though he knew he would die. However, his survival instincts kicked in and he reluctantly handed over his bow and then his quiver to two of the guards who had their blades pointed at him.

“Traitor!” One of the Nephilim spat at Alec as he hit him hard in the face. 

Before Alec had a chance to reply, he was suddenly assaulted by several of the soldiers. He tried to fight back but they were too many. He felt his nose break and tasted blood. He grunted in pain and fought to at least cover his face and head with his hands,

The cold voice of his mother made him shiver with fear and pain, even worse than the beating he was taking. 

“Do as you please with him, but don’t kill him. Valentine will want to have a trial. And we don’t want to go against his will, do we?” There was a clear warning in her words.

“You two,” Maryse ordered as she gestured towards two Shadowhunters who had just returned from locking up the Warlock children, “Bring the traitor of a guard who helped him. She doesn’t need a trial. Let’s show everyone what it means to be a traitor to Valentine.” 

Alec wanted to argue to leave Matilda alone, but a fist to his face silenced him. Blood was running down his throat, making him nearly choke. He was quickly brought to the floor, where he tried to curl up into a ball in an attempt to protect his head from the kicks and hits. But this wasn’t even the worst. Worse were the screams from Matilda, who was thrown next to him.

And as Maryse suggested, the guards didn’t show any mercy towards her. Her clothing was ripped apart as daggers found their way into her flesh. Soon her screaming was subdued and muffled when someone shoved her own bloody gear into her mouth as a gag. The soldiers kicked and beat her relentlessly - and all Alec could do was watch in horror as life drained more and more out of her, until she didn’t move or whimper anymore. 

He tried to crawl towards her, but he was brutally yanked back by his hair. The Shadowhunter who had done so laughed in his face before another kick to his stomach made all air in his lung vanish. Once again, he made a fruitless attempt to get to Matilda. He managed to raise his head and look up. The last he saw before passing out was his mother’s disappointed look as she observed the beating he was getting with her arms folded over her chest, simply standing there. For some reason that sight hurt worse than all his injuries from the beating. Then someone kicked him hard in the face and he lost consciousness, grateful for the merciful darkness. 

When Alec next came to his senses, he was in a small cell in the very jail from which he had tried to free the Warlock children. His weapons and steele were gone and he ached all over, having not been given any iratzes. The cell had a small window that he could barely fit a hand through, a small bed but no blanket and a night pot. The coldness of his surroundings started to seep into his bones, making him shiver inwardly.

He sighed silently while looking around. Inwardly he tried to prepare himself for what was to come. He knew his trial would lead to his death. He struggled with that knowledge; there was so much he had wanted to do before dying. For some reason seeing his only friend, Jace, just once more, be allowed to explain why he had betrayed his father…that wish came clearest to him.

However, he fought back the self-pity that threatened to overtake him. He was a warrior. He had endured a harsh training and he was certain that he could pull through. If this was to be his end, he would face it with dignity. Though dignity was hard to find in this place. His whole body ached, and he was covered in dirt and blood, drool and tears he had not been able to suppress. He yearned for something to clean himself up with. A shower. An Iratze. To feel a little more like himself again. But he knew that he wouldn’t be granted any of those things, so he tried to make the best out of his situation. He went to the small bed, curled himself into a tiny ball and tried to rest, to at least get some of his strength back. 

The arrival of a guard jerked him out of his restless dozing. A tray with food was shoved through a small flap as the guard watched him with a disgusted look on his face. Alec was used to people looking down on him for his choice of weapon or his softer punishments, but his name had always protected him from such outward hostility as the guard was showing now. Alec looked away from the guard to avoid drawing more attention to himself and instead focused on the food someone else had pushed into the cell. The food looked disgusting - and the portion way too small for a grown man. It was a greyish looking something, most probably gruel, accompanied by a small glass of water. Seeing the water, Alec realized how thirsty he was. He didn’t know if he could stomach food, his body hurt too much for that, but he definitely needed the water. 

The guard looked at him expectantly. Slowly Alec approached the tray, his eyes not leaving the man. He tried to appear unfazed and not like he was aching all over, but he knew he didn’t fully manage. Just when he reached for the glass, the guard walked over and with a smirk on his face, kicked the glass over with his foot, spilling the precious liquid all over the floor. 

“Too slow, traitor,” the jailor taunted with a cruel smile. “But probably this meal doesn’t match the standard you are used to? Well, too bad. I will arrange for you to skip your next meals too; can’t have the precious Lightwood heir lower his standards, now, can we?”

Alec fought to ignore the insults, his eyes fixed on the water. The smirk on the guard’s face deepened when he saw Alec lick his dry lips as he looked at the it.

“And you will also skip water. I am sure the precious heir of the Lightwood name wouldn’t do with plain water anyway, would he? Used to feasting on the good stuff I bet! Though I hate that your mother pulled the Lightwood card, I am not sure if she really did you a favor. Your co-conspirator might be dead, but you know… The dead don’t feel pain anymore. Or hunger. Or thirst,” the guard said with dark satisfaction, laughing lightly at his own words.

Alec eyed him with beginning horror and disbelief at hearing the threat – or maybe more correctly, at hearing what the man wanted to do to him.

“Enjoy your time here, traitor,” the guard spat at him with an evil grin, before he left, humming pleased with himself while he carried the full tray back out. 

Alec swallowed as he watched the man leave, locking the door behind him. He fought back his sorrow and growing panic and helplessness. He had feared that Matilda was dead, but hearing it confirmed was something else. He had also feared he would be treated poorly while awaiting his trial, but to be denied food - and more importantly, water - made his guts turn into a tight knot. He looked at the small puddle of water on the floor. If the guard was right, it was probably the last water he would see in some time. Alec sighed, swallowing again - his pride together with his dignity. He dropped to his knees and licked the water up from the floor, his cheeks flaming red in shame and humiliation as he ignored the foul taste of dirt that came with the water.

Despite his treatment from the guard, Alec was at first defiant, hopeful for escape. However, while he had been punished cruelly by his parents and teachers in order to perform better and make him a stronger warrior, he had never before been denied Iratzes for more than a day or so. 

Scars on Nephilim were considered weak and a brand of shame. So when Alec was pissing blood later that day, his ribs still bruised and hurting, his breathing hard and ragged, he was certain they would give him a healing rune soon. He was Nephilim after all. Surely this was just another test of his strength, like so many before it. 

But as the days dragged on and on, he realized they wouldn’t. They denied him healing as they were denying him food and water, until he was nearly mad from the thirst and the pangs of hunger. Just when he was about to pass out, delirious and weak, they gave him some water and a little food. Not enough to truly live, but too much to die. 

As the days passed his body slowly, agonizing slowly - Mundane slowly - started to heal. Of course not in the flawless, Shadowhunter way, but in the ugly, Mundane way that was despised by all Nephilim, his bruises turning from red to purple to yellow for everyone to see. For everyone to recognize his weakness. 

The more his body started to heal in its own slow pace, the more his hope started to fade. Somehow, despite everything he knew, he had hoped that his mother or father would intervene at some point. But they hadn’t shown up once in his cell. He also had hoped for a rescue mission from the resistance. He had helped countless prisoners, so he truly had believed that someone would do the same for him despite the risks to the rebellion at attempting it, as he was very highly guarded. He was without a doubt one of the highest-ranking traitors Valentine had ever caught and Valentine wanted his pound of flesh. But no one showed up. And the more time passed, the more he had to realize that he was what he had always been: alone.

The only person he believed cared enough about him to do something about his predicament was gone, engaged in a war far away. Jace. Alec sighed at the thought of his only friend. He might have helped him, but he probably didn’t even know what had happened - and probably that was also for the better. Jace was Valentine’s son, after all. His heir. Thinking Jace would just drop everything to spring him from jail if he had been here was a nice romantic dream but not terribly realistic. And dreams had brought Alec exactly into the position he was now in. The dream of a better future, a more just one. But if this dream were ever to become true, he was not going to see it happening.

Slowly Alec started to realize that at nineteen his life was over. Death was the punishment for all major crimes in Idris and his death would be slow and painful. He tried to tell himself he had done the right thing, but it was a cold comfort now. He was weirdly relieved when the bruises from the beating faded; somehow finding a certain level of comfort in the fact that he would go to his death unscarred, like a true Nephilim. 

Being jailed in Alicante awaiting trial made Alec experience the prejudice and cruelty inherited in Valentine’s Idris up close and personal. Even though his trial date was several weeks after his capture, it was clear the guards already considered him judged. They spat insults at him and hit him if he talked to them, making their contempt clear. The days had never passed so slowly, the nights long and cold.

Alec was surprised that when his trial date did finally arrive, he was told to shower and they used iratzes to heal the bruise on his cheek from a hit he had taken the day before. He was dressed in plain white clothes as a sign of remorse and mourning in preparation for his expected execution. 

Alec was prepared to die; by now after the cruelty in the jail even looking forward to dying. It was rare Nephilim were not killed for their crimes. It would be a painful death for sure, but the bliss of death would follow. Alec had that at least to look forward to after all the pain and humiliation they had put him through. Alec was not completely sure what waited on the other side of life, but he was sure it was better than what his current state of life offered him. He would go to his scaffold with his head held high. This was a promise he made to himself, a promise he intended to keep.

Alec’s trial was public as all trials against the elite were in Alicante. It was held in a large room in the Grand Hall in the capital. Alec was led into the middle of the room by two guards and ordered to stand there. He stood at parade rest, fighting to remain calm, facing the judge. His parents and his siblings were there, and he could see Izzy and Max fighting not to cry and he flashed them a brave smile. He needed to be strong for them now, not only for himself. They at least deserved him going down with honor and not as a sobbing mess. He straightened his back a little more. 

Maryse looked away from him, shame and hatred in her eyes. Robert stared at him with a dead look in his eyes, emotionless. Alec had expected his parents to turn on him but seeing it still hurt. He had known what they thought of him, as they never had shown up in his cell, something a Lightwood could have arranged easily. But knowing and experiencing it were two very different things. 

The remaining crowd attending his trial were key Circle members; the Herondales, Malachi and even Valentine himself was present. Alec both hoped and feared to see Jace but last he had heard he was still on the front lines, fighting and winning Valentine’s battles for him. The brief thought of his best friend brought a small comfort, something even seeing his siblings hadn’t provided. Thinking of Jace made him hold his head high. He wanted to Jace to think he died honorably when he was eventually told of his trial. Alec knew of Jace’s bravery and strength, he wanted to prove that he was cut from the same cloth.

“Alexander Lightwood, you have been convicted as a traitor to Idris, a traitor to your race, your blood and your people. You stand here in judgement before your betters and the Angels themselves. Do you have anything to say?" Victor Aldertree, the judge and a loyal Circle party member, asked, giving him a dark look.

“I did the right thing. I still believe that,” Alec said calmly, ignoring the shouts and boos from the crowd. 

Alec had thought a lot about if he should claim to feel remorse, but then he had decided against it. He still believed in the cause, though the cause had let him down. He had grown certain that he would be sentenced to death anyway, so he would go down with flying colors. And maybe his strong stand would inspire others. Maybe not to act on it, but maybe inspire at least some to rethink what they had been taught. Maybe there could be something good in his death. Maybe he could leave his own legacy behind, a totally different one than his mother always put forth. 

“Wait a few months and you won't,” Aldertree promised darkly while scrutinizing the boy in front of him. A small smile played around his lips. 

“A few months?! But...am I not to be executed?” Alec asked, confused and slightly worried, a slight panic taking over. What was going on here?

“No. Valentine has decided to make an example of you. You will be made a common slave, like the Downworlder filth you seem to love so much,” Aldertree explained with an evil smirk. Aldertree was very pleased with the decision. He hoped that would set a strong example for others who shared Alec’s opinion on the Downworld. And it never hurt to see a Lightwood fall. 

“What?!” Alec got out in shock and horror. He knew how horribly slaves were treated. He had heard the rumors of how their will, their very spirit, was broken. The very thought would be enough to make a coward out of any warrior, no matter how strong they might think they were.

Alec paled as he mumbled fearfully, unable to control it, “No!” 

Aldertree’s smirk just deepened seeing Alec’s distress. He looked over the gathered crowd, wanting to see what the other Lightwoods thought of the punishment. Aldertree was pleased to see how shocked and horrified they looked at hearing this. It was a mark of shame the Lightwoods would have to work very hard to get rid of. Alec would now become a living proof of betrayal and the price of it. A genuine smile crossed Aldertree’s face when he looked Maryse in the eye while he gave the next command. 

“Guards, secure him,” Aldertree ordered darkly, waving at two of the Shadowhunters standing guard by the wall as well as a Silent Brother. “Brother Enoch, remove the Angelic rune and mark him with the Slave rune.”

“What?” Alec got out horrified. His brain hadn’t caught up yet with what was happening. He had been prepared to die. He hadn’t been prepared for this. Not this! Anything but this.

Alec saw the guards roll up their sleeves and activate their strength runes. They quickly grabbed him and kicked his legs away under him, making him wince in pain as his knees slammed against the marble floor. One of the Shadowhunters fisted his hair painfully and pulled it back, exposing his neck, the side without his deflect rune on it. Alec's eyes widened in horror as he saw the Silent Brother with a steele in hand approach him, a sinister smile on his lips.

“No! Get away from me!” Alec yelled, fighting against the hold the Shadowhunters had on him but to no avail, their fingers holding so harshly onto him it would surely leave bruises.

Alec had really wanted to suffer everything in dignity, but now all his instincts screamed at him to fight. They couldn’t do this to him. He was still Nephilim! It couldn’t be happening! 

“ _Hold him down_ ,” the Silent Brother demanded, his voice echoing in their minds, sounding detected and unfeeling.

Alec was held even tighter, the Shadowhunters’ nails drawing a bit of blood now, making Alec wince. Getting the slave rune burned on his bared neck made Alec hiss and squirm in the strong hold of the two Shadowhunters. The burn was more intense than any of his other runes had burned. It was like this new rune was taking possession over him, over his body, his mind, reaching even for his soul. However, the pain was nothing compared to the one when the Silent Brother touched his steele to Alec’s angelic rune, erasing it with a fluid motion.

“Ahh!” Alec screamed in agony as the angelic rune's power was broken. It was like fire jolted through his body, burning away the angelic grace the rune had granted and throwing him into hell. Something that came very close to the truth, as Alec was about to descend into his own personal hell. 

The Silent Brother moved away unfazed as Alec fought to breathe more evenly. His eyes were clouded with pain and confusion. Why not derune him all together? His musings were interrupted when another Shadowhunter came towards him, holding the plain smooth metal collar all slaves wore. Alec paled at seeing it and tried to pull back but was once again held in position, his head still forced back, his neck exposed, the new slave rune visible for everyone to see.

“You will wear this collar as a sign of ownership like a common Downworlder slave,” the Nephilim holding the collar told him in a voice filled with disgust. 

“No. Don’t!” Alec got out, his voice weak and hoarse from pain and fear.

The Shadowhunter ignored him as he clicked the collar into place, pulling it close until it sat snuggly against his throat. Alec had to fight tears as he felt the weight of the collar against his skin. He heard a familiar cry from the audience, and as he looked up, he saw Izzy, who was brutally held back by his mother. Izzy tried to fight Maryse to get to him, but his father took her other arm and yanked her back. Alec blinked feverishly at the sight. He needed to get a grip for her sake; he couldn’t allow her to suffer too. 

“Only your owner can unlock the collar now,” the guard told him matter of fact before he turned and walked away. 

The two Shadowhunters who had held him down released him forcefully, so Alec had to brace himself with his hands on the floor to prevent himself from falling face down. Alec realized his arms were shaking and he dully thought he was likely in shock. He took a deep breath as he managed to get to his feet. As he looked at the crowd, the guards and Aldertree, nearly everyone, held hatred and contempt in their eyes. Only Izzy and Max shared his pain, tears glittering in their eyes. 

“Don't do this. I am Nephilim!” Alec pleaded to Aldertree, his hands fists by his side to stop them from shaking. “Kill me. Let me die as a Nephilim.”

  
“You betrayed your race. You do not deserve a death like a Shadowhunter. And look at you. You are already no longer a Nephilim; the angelic rune removed. You are erased from our race. Your fate will be the same as any Downworlder. A life of servitude,” Aldertree said darkly in a voice filled with contempt and disgust.

“No…” Alec mumbled pained, shaking his head as he fought to control his rising fear and dread.  
  


“Take him away,” Aldertree ordered with a dismissive headshake. He gave Alec a cruel smile as he said, “I will let the crowd bid on you. Tomorrow you will see who bought you. I am sure many would love to break in a blood traitor. Maybe I even buy you myself.”

Alec had to bite his lower lip to stop the tears from falling. Life as a slave… He couldn't imagine a worse fate, a worse humiliation. The guards who came to lead him to his last night in his cell before his new life as a slave began, barely needed to be there. Alec walked back as if in trance, still in shock, feeling the rune they had put on his neck with a shaking hand, hissing at the residual pain when he touched it. 

When he was back in his cell Alec touched the collar with a hand, feeling the metal. It was cool, strong and smooth. There was no way it could be removed without the unlocking rune that only his new owner would be told. It was all suddenly too much, and Alec felt his legs give way under him, allowing himself this moment of weakness as he curled up into a ball and cried for his fate.

In the midst of his darkness and fear Alec’s thoughts went to days past. Days of happiness. Days where he had felt joy. Days were his one and only friend had smiled at him, the smile transforming his whole face. Towards everyone else Jace had been cold and unapproachable, but Alec had sensed a softness under the surface, a kindness that Jace never voiced but that Jace allowed him to see in his eyes and face, in his gestures even if he could never say it with words. 

Alec relived those fond memories now, drawing a small measure of comfort yet also sadness from them. He knew Jace had been sent to the front lines and his latest battle was against Werewolves, the race Valentine hated more than any other due to his Parabatai’s betrayal and the fact that Werewolves had killed his father. He hoped Jace was safe and that his fate would be kinder than his own. 

He mourned that he would now never see Jace again. That his life would end like this without him ever having achieved any of his dreams or hopes. Valentine was still in power, the Warlock kids and their kin were still being slaughtered. His whole life had been brief and cold, with Jace as his only short flare of light. And now... Now what remained of his life would be filled with pain and misery before he would be allowed to die when his usefulness had ended. 

“I’m sorry, Jace. Sorry I never got to say goodbye. Sorry I couldn't be strong,” Alec mumbled anguished, tears running down his cheeks, as he laid curled up in a ball on the bed in his cell, trying not to worry about tomorrow, about what fate awaited him. Who might have bought him and with what purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean so much to us.


	3. Bending, Not Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds out who his new owner is and is taught how to be a slave. To survive Alec bends but vows never to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to our amazing beta readers as always.  
> Chapter warnings: Detailed torture (whipping and beatings), detailed rape by 2 people and referenced rape, detailed verbal humilation.  
> Go to chapter 4 to avoid reading about Alec being taught how to be a slave.

**_Please read the chapter notes for details warnings. This is the darkest chapter of the story. Please go to chapter 4 to avoid it_ **

# Chapter 3: Bending, Not Breaking

Alec was shaken awake by two guards, their hands even more brutal and uncaring than their expression. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw one of the guards holding a syringe and he tried to move away. But before he had even scrambled to his feet, one guard already grabbed him by his wrist and pinned him down into the mattress, punching him hard in the face to keep him pliant. As the guards had activated their runes beforehand, he was no match for them, and he was quickly subdued. With a broad grin the guard inserted the needle directly into his neck, just in the middle of the deflect rune. Alec felt the drug spreading into his blood stream, burning into him like acid. He tried to fight it, he tried to cling to consciousness, but it was in vain. Inevitably the drug took over and his mind slipped into darkness.

When Alec came back to consciousness, he was in a large room, his arms stretched above his head and tied with shackles that were connected to the ceiling. He was still wearing his white outfit from the trial. His arms were straining, betraying that he had been hanging here for a while. The chains had taken his weight while he had been unconscious. He tasted blood from where the guards had hit him when they had inserted the needle, thinking they had likely broken his nose.

He looked around and saw a small window, showing a sidewalk and large manicured gardens. He was in a basement somewhere. A basement of a mansion. He fought down his fear when he realized that most likely he was at the mansion of his owner, as Aldertree had warned him about. The elite in Alicante all had slaves and they had all been at his trial; the mansion would belong to one of them.

_Owner._ A sick feeling expanded in his stomach. He was not a pet. He was a Shadowhunter. And yet, he knew, his new position was even lower than the one of a pet. Pets were usually loved and well treated. Slaves were nothing. Even less than nothing. They were just there to please and serve, to endure what was thrown their way. If he had known what kind of fate was waiting for him, he would have reacted differently when his mother had caught him freeing the children. He would have fought and died a heroic death. It would have been better than living like this. He wanted to scream but he was aware of the pointlessness of this act. There was no one who would hear him anyway. Or care.

He looked around the room and with dread and horror he noticed the torture instruments on the walls and in the locked woodened cupboards with glass fronts along the wall. He could see various whips and brands, chains and different types of daggers and other instruments meant to inflict pain. He sank as he realized he had to be in the room the mansion’s owner used to discipline his Downworlder slaves. And now also him.

Alec grew more tense and anxious as each minute passed without anyone entering the room through the only door. He felt like it was forever, but it was likely only ten or fifteen minutes before he heard footsteps outside. At that point he was almost relieved, just wanting it to be over. Despite the clear purpose of the room he was in, he still had a small measure of hope. Maybe he had been bought by a kinder slave owner.

There were not many, but a few elite slave owners were fairer to their slaves and didn’t punish them for cruel amusement or sport. However, when a tall, elder warrior entered, followed by two guards, Alec knew he had no such luck. On the contrary. His stomach started to sink, the closer the man came and the clearer he could see the cruel expression on his face.

“Well, well, well. Alexander Lightwood. Maryse’s son, at my mercy,” Malachi remarked darkly as he walked over to Alec, giving him a gleeful look. He let his eyes roam shamelessly over Alec’s stretched body, taking in each sign of pain and humiliation.

The two guards remained by the door, so Alec focused on Malachi, fighting to appear calm, not wanting to show any weakness.

“Malachi,” Alec got out, his heart growing cold when he realized that this was his new owner.

Malachi was known for his cruelty towards his slaves, the soldiers under him and in general those around him. It was rumored his wife had killed herself, being unable to live with a man who had the sense of amusement and discipline as sick and twisted as Malachi. Alec had met him a few times before and Malachi had always expressed disappointment in him and looked down at him, finding him weak, as the man did with anyone who wasn’t as twisted and cruel in their dealings with Downworlders as he was.

Alec never forgot the one week of training lessons he had had with Malachi. The man had beaten him bloody and Alec had never been so relieved to be back with his parents as he had been after that one week. He still could feel the ghost of the pain from these days, together with the cruel words that still echoed in his mind.

Another thing that was well known about Malachi was his rivalry with Maryse for Valentine’s favor. His mother had beaten him and become Valentine’s second in command, and Malachi was unable to punish her for that fact. However, the dark look in Malachi’s eyes made it clear he had plans for punishing the one Lightwood he could get his hands on.

Malachi gave Alec a cruel smile as he asked in an almost bored tone, “Did I allow you to use my name?”

Alec’s brain told him this was a trap, but he was unsure what kind of trap. He tensed, fighting to hide his growing feeling of uneasiness. He was brought up to be proud, to express what he thought as silence was a sign of weakness. But he had the distinct feeling that this here was different. But yet he had no idea what was expected of him.

“No, but-”

The echo in the room as Malachi’s hand made contact with Alec’s cheek seemed louder than thunder. Malachi had clearly activated his runes as the hit was strong enough to leave Alec’s cheek red and stinging, the ring on Malachi’s hand broke his skin, leaving a cut on his cheek.

“Shut up!” Malachi roared, his eyes ablaze with fury. “You are no longer a Lightwood. No longer a Nephilim. No longer anything! If you ever dare to use the word _but_ when talking to me again, it might as well be the last word you'll use. For you, slave, there are no buts. There is just yes or no. Do you understand?! ”

Alec tasted blood in his mouth as he forced himself to nod. He had to survive, to find a way to escape. He had to play along for now, bide his time, find an opening. Though shortly, the prospect of being dead had been comforting, the way Malachi treated him now rouse his fighting spirit. He wouldn't let the other win. He might not be a Lightwood anymore, but he was still Alec. A Shadowhunter.

“I understand," Alec said as calmly as he could, trying to meet Malachi’s eyes steadily.

Malachi’s eyes narrowed as he took a bruising grip on Alec’s chin and turned his face this way and that was.

“I don’t think you do but by the time I am done with you, you will. All my slaves have so far, no matter how proud they might have been in the beginning. I promise you that you will,” Malachi said ominously. “And I have to admit, breaking the proud ones is always more fun. So _much_ more fun.”

Alec sank, fighting his fear at hearing those words. Malachi released Alec’s chin as he walked over to the wall, inspecting the different torture instruments, taking bis time. Alec tensed, struggling to control his breathing and his panic. His stomach had dropped at Malachi’s words about breaking him, and he could taste bile in his mouth. But he swallowed it down, determined to appear strong. He would not let Malachi break him. He was stronger than that. He had known there would be pain. And he was no stranger to pain. He could do that. He must.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Alec but was only minutes, Malachi selected a cat o' nine tails whip with sharp metal edges that were made to tear flesh. Alec couldn’t help but stare in horror as Malachi walked back towards him, making sure to keep the whip in his right hand clearly visible. A genuine smile played around Malachi’s lips when he saw Alec’s eyes widen in fear.

Alec tried to remain silent, to fight his fear. He really did. But in the end, he couldn’t.

“What are you going to do with that?” Alec asked in a small voice, his heart in his throat. He heard his own blood drumming in his ears.

Malachi ignored his question as he walked around him, making Alec tense, knowing what to expect but still not ready. Part of him hoped he would never be ready to receive such a treatment.

“This will be your first lesson, slave. Your first of many,” Malachi warned from behind him.

“My name’s Alec," Alec got out, feeling proud that his voice didn't shake. Be strong he had been told all his life. He had to be strong.

“You have no name any longer. Do you understand?" Malachi told him in a dark and calm tone, while drawing a dagger.

Alec shivered when he felt his white gear cut open, leaving him naked and even more exposed than he already was.

Before Alec could reply the whip bit into his back, already drawing blood at the first blow. Alec grunted in pain, barely able to stay silent. With Malachi’s runes activated the hit was brutal and he could already feel blood running down his back from that first welt. Malachi gave him no time to try and compose himself. He hit him again and then again, expertly, like the master torturer he was, laying each hit on him with cold precision.

By the fourth hit Alec was screaming in pain. By the twentieth he was begging Malachi to stop, all thoughts of pride and shame long gone. He was sure his back was a mess of blood and open flesh by now, he was sure no inch of unbroken skin was left. And he just wanted it to stop. But Malachi just chuckled when he heard Alec’s begging, even increasing the speed and the force of the following blows.

Finally, after close to thirty hits, Malachi paused, making Alec fight to try and breathe more evenly. His back was a bloody, bruised mess of pure agony, the blood running down his ass and legs, gathering in a small pool of blood on the floor. Alec felt almost lightheaded from the pain, absently wondering and secretly hoping he would soon pass out from blood loss. However, that hope died when Malachi came around and faced him, the bloody whip in one hand, a steele in the other. He activated Alec’s stamina rune, making Alec feel instantly more clearheaded but the pain was the same.

“What’s your name?" Malachi asked him in a dark and calm tone and a gleam in his eyes that made Alec shudder.

Alec felt a wave of shame when the clear threat of more pain in Malachi’s expression made him lower his gaze to the floor. But for now, he kept his lips tightly sealed. Alec had not expected Malachi to raise the whip and beat him across the shoulder and chest with it, drawing blood from the welt left behind.

“Ouch!" Alec couldn't help but scream, the welt already burning. The tears that had shortly stopped started running again, against his will, but he had no control over them any longer.

"You will answer when addressed. But I see, you need more training than I originally thought. But I assure you, we will get you where I want you. Here, this will teach you," Malachi told Alec cruelly, a smile playing around his lips.

Alec expected to be whipped again. He didn’t expect Malachi to put his steele back into his pocket and take out a small dagger. Alec’s eyes widened in fear as Malachi approached him with the dagger, dropping the whip to the floor. Malachi took a hold of Alec’s chained right wrist, his grip making Alec’s wrist, already bruised from the chains, hurt even more; making Alec hiss in pain. Malachi gave Alec a sinister smile before he plunged the dagger through Alec's hand.

When Alec screamed Malachi withdrew the dagger, but not before he twisted it once, relishing the broken sobs that emanated from Alec’s throat. Then he used his steele to unlock the chains on Alec’s wrists. With a pained yelp Alec fell to the floor on his knees, the freedom too sudden for Alec to react.

Malachi watched dispassionately and satisfied, as Alec fought to stay upright on his knees, his left hand clutched around his right wrist, whimpering pitifully as he desperately looked around for something to bandage his hand. Malachi waited until the last possible moment before drawing an iratze on Alec's wrist, just before he would have passed out from blood loss even with the stamina rune activated.

Alec began to breathe more easily as the rune also helped partly close the whip lashes. However, none of the injuries fully healed; the wounds just closed and stopped bleeding. Alec saw that a scar remained in the palm of his right hand; another iratze was needed to remove it, as well as to properly close the whip marks and prevent any scarring. Hating himself for it, Alec still looked pleadingly up at Malachi, with his eyes signaling the scar left on his palm.

"The scar will remain so you remember the price of disobeying me," Malachi warned darkly.

Alec sank. Again. Nephilim never had scars. They were a sign of weakness. But then Malachi had said he wasn't Nephilim any longer. But what else was he then? When he was finally left alone in what was his room from now on and he heard the locking runes on the door he collapsed on the bed and more tears started to fall.

The room was small and cold and had only a bed, a desk and a chair. There was an old-fashioned night pot and no windows. There was a little light in the ceiling that could be turned on and off. The blankets on the bed were thin and old and stank but to Alec they felt soft and heavenly to snuggle up under after he had stripped naked. His clothes were now bloodied and torn but he tried to salvage it as much as possible, unsure when he might be given a new outfit.

He was soon asleep, exhausted and drained beyond belief. It was a restless sleep filled with fearful nightmares. But Alec would soon learn the real nightmare only began when he woke up.

The next day Alec was again led to the basement room but this time, he knew what to expect. He was already sweating in fear even before he was put in irons and his arms raised above his head, fixing him in position for Malachi. His shoulders were still sore from the day before and a dull pain started to spread immediately throughout his body. The Nephilim General clearly wanted Alec to know he wasn’t his priority, as this time it did indeed take hours before Malachi entered the room to continue his lesson. Alec’s body already felt numb from the pain, his shoulders and hands aching from the strained position.

Today Malachi had the two guards beat him and use small branding irons that left burn marks like cigarette burns on his flesh whenever he answered Malachi’s repeated question of what his name was with his real name. Alec tried not answering but that just got him punishment for not replying. Then, after hours of this, when Malachi asked him again what his name was Alec realized it was pointless to fight this. No one was going to save him. He needed to save himself. And sometimes, saving meant bending.

“What’s your name?” Malachi repeated the same question he always asked, over and over, again and again, through the pain and the blood and the tears. Always this one question.

Alec felt himself let go, knowing he had to do something else than cling stubbornly to answering with Alec. If not, he was to break completely. He had to try to save himself.

“I have no name," Alec finally said in a weak and agonized voice. Finally saying what Malachi wanted to hear, ignoring the foul taste the words left in his mouth and the empty feeling in his stomach.

Malachi grinned darkly. “Good. We are finally getting somewhere."

That night, after Alec had been given iratzes and had been taken to his small room and locked inside, he was too drained and in too much turmoil to even cry. As he laid there in his small room his heart started to grow cold as Alec grasped hold of the one thing that would help him endure, survive. Hatred. The thought of revenge. When Alec fell into a troubled sleep he smiled darkly, imagining Malachi dying in so many horrible and painful ways by his own hands. As the days, weeks and months passed, this thought, this fantasy would help Alec survive and face another day of the living hell that had become his life.

* * * 

It took Malachi several more sessions over several days to beat Alec’s name out of him completely. That Alec didn’t answer with his own name when being asked was only the first step. Though Alec hated it, it got easier and easier every time he answered with just _slave._ But the real hard part was not to _react_ to his old name.

At first whenever someone had called him by his name, he had reacted. Turned. Looked up. Blinked. Or even just tensed. Every single time he had been beaten bloody. With bare hands, with canes, with floggers, with just everything Malachi or one of the men Malachi had ordered to train him had ready at hand. _Train._ Like he was a dog. The humiliation burned alongside with the physical pain.

Whenever Alec felt like passing out, an iratze healed him enough to stay conscious. A stamina and an endurance rune made him ready to take more blows. At first Alec had wondered why they had only removed his enkeli rune and not the rest. Now he knew. His runes were no longer his. They were no longer a part of him that protected him against evil. They were a part of him now that played into the hands of evil to make him go longer, endure more. His runes were theirs now. As was he.

His name was among the first things Alec lost. Not the first, not the last, but maybe the one that hurt the most. A name was such a common thing to have, nothing you really thought about. You thought about having dignity, pride, good taste, skills. You never thought about having a name. Everyone had a name. Even Downworlders. Even pets. But not slaves. Not him.

When he was alone at night and sure no one was listening, Alec whispered his name into the darkness. His nickname. _Alec._ His full name. _Alexander Gideon._ His last name. _Lightwood._ Though this one he didn’t whisper. This one, he spat. He never wanted to be a Lightwood again. He was done being that.

He made sure to whisper his name every night, no matter how hard his day had been or how short the night. If he wasn’t granted time alone in his cell, he whispered it in his head. To make sure to remember. Who he was. That he was more than a slave. More than a thing to use, to break, to throw away.

His own name was not the only one he whispered. He whispered Jace’s name. The names of the Downworlder children he had tried to save. He wanted to remember them. He needed to remember them. When the day of his revenge came, he would scream those names into the faces of his tormentors. He would make them remember every single name before he would plunge his dagger into their hearts. And he would get his revenge. Because he was Alec. And not a slave.

Alec had no idea how he would get revenge, but he knew he would. Had to. Because hope was not among the things he had lost. Not yet anyway.

***

Alec knew the routine now. Knew when he was being taken to the basement for training. Today the guards let him stand in the middle of the room, knowing he was well-trained enough as they laughingly ordered him to remain there till Malachi came. Alec hated that they were right. He waited over an hour and didn't move an inch from the indicated spot, knowing the pain if he did.

When Malachi entered, he walked in a circle around Alec, as if he was evaluating him. He then came to a stop before him.

“Strip.” Malachi’s voice was piercing. “It took you a while to learn your first lesson. I hope you’ll be faster with your second. Or maybe not. I don’t mind either way.”

Alec stared at him for a split second, but then he obeyed the command. He was still wearing his traitor outfit from his trial, blood strained and dirty. Though he doubted that he would get something better.

With a low growl he removed his ragged shirt. He still hurt from the rough handling last night, but he wanted to try to keep that hidden.With shaking hands he opened the closure of his pants and pushed them down. He untied his boots and stepped out of them before he discarded the pants. When he was done he looked up but the same moment he was hit by a harsh blow that split his lip. He tasted the distinctive flavour of blood on his tongue, making his empty stomach nearly revolt. Water wasn't as restricted as in jail but food was not a given and used as reward and punishment. He had been told he hadn't performed well yesterday so he hadn't been given any dinner.

“All of it, slave. And better hurry or I will try my newest toy on you.” Malachi looked annoyed now, while he went to the cupboard to fetch something.

Everything in Alec wanted to disobey, but he figured it was not worth it. So he just glared at Malachi and pushed his boxers down. Instinctively he covered his dick with his hands. Another unexpected blow hit him. This time it was a sharper sting, and again, he felt his skin break. This time the skin on his cheeks. Alec felt his eyes water but he blinked furiously to try to control himself.

“Hands behind your back. Who sees you and what parts of you is my decision. And mine alone. Understood?”

Alec complied, but apparently not quick enough. Two quick strokes over his chest with the whip made him yelp in pain. The whip had little dorns and they bit deep in his flesh, tearing his skin open and leaving him raw and vulnerable.

His chest hurt, but the look on Malachi’s face hurt even more. The mix between absolute glee to have him in such a vulnerable position in front of him and disgust still hurt. Even though Alec told himself it didn’t matter.

Malachi’s disgust didn’t matter, and neither did the hungry looks matter the two men carried that stepped into the room on Malachi’s request. Malachi smirked at Alec.

“Get on your hands and knees, slave. Your second lesson will be that your body is mine to use. To decide who uses it and how. And I think we have two pretty holes that need to be trained thoroughly before I can let you entertain at my parties. But don’t worry, slave. I found two volunteers to help with the training.”

Alec gulped. He had been prepared to work hard, to be degraded to a _thing._ To serve Malachi. Food, drinks. But he had not been prepared to serve like that. Because Malachi had never shown any interest in using him - or any slave - like that. But Alec had clearly been wrong. Though Malachi didn’t, enough others did. And Malachi would make sure that Alec was broken in, in every way possible. But Alec was not prepared for this. He felt dread and horror wash over him. Despite his promises to himself to bend, to stay alive so he could get revenge he wasn't prepared for this. He was a virgin. He had never done anything sexual, not even kissed. He wasn't prepared for this even though he knew slaves were used like this and that it was also used on prisoners, to break them.

“No.” The broken word was out of Alec’s mouth before he could think better of it.

Given a little time, just a little time to adjust to the situation he probably wouldn’t have said it. But he had. And the gleam in the men’s eyes told him that they enjoyed his fear. The gleam told him that he would very soon regret his no. And he was right.

While Malachi brought the whip down once more, one of the men circled him and kicked into the hollow of his knees with such force that he fell to his knees. Before his face could hit the ground he was yanked back and a fist connected with his face. Blood spilled into his mouth while he felt the sharp pain of more lashes on his back.

“Open your mouth, pretty whore,” someone demanded cruelly.

The man who had yanked his head back stood in front of him, with one hand holding Alec by his hair, the other unbuckled his belt. Alec's blood froze and he knew he couldn't submit. Not to this.

Alec saw blood on the man's fist, probably his own, as he raised his hand in warning. This time, Alec obeyed. Yet a little different than the man had thought. Alec didn’t just open his mouth. He spat at the man. All blood and saliva he had gathered he spat at him, when he struggled to fight himself free.

After this, everything happened in a blur. Alec couldn’t count how many times the men hit him before he stopped struggling and just went down on his knees and elbows as they requested. When the first man positioned himself behind him, parted his ass cheeks and just pushed inside, Alec couldn’t help but howl in pain at the burn and tear. But his howl was soon muffled as the other man pushed a ring gag into his opened mouth.

“That will keep your mouth nicely open, bitch. Such pretty lips to suck cock,” the man taunted with a sinister smile.

With that the man pushed his hard cock forward and into Alec’s mouth and throat. Alec gagged, but there was nothing he could do about it. He just could take the cock inside his throat that pushed deeper with every thrust, making him sore and sick. He just took the cock in his ass that split him open, the pain that ran over his spine every time the man shoved his cock past his muscles excruciatingly painful.

He couldn’t count the times both men used him, altering their positions just a bit. With a grin they had activated their stamina runes and his iratze. But only so much that he didn’t tear completely - and stayed tight. He couldn’t count the times they spanked his ass raw. He couldn’t count the times they shoved something else inside him, something even thicker than their cocks. The first time Alec had felt something smoothening the slide of their dicks he had been relieved. The next second he had realized that this was his own blood. But there was also nothing he could do about that. The men didn’t care about his muffled yelps and screams, about his tears that fell in a constant stream. They just cared about their own pleasure.

This night in his cell, barely healed and still aching all over, Alec realized that there was nothing left for him to do than obey. Even when it came to this he would have to obey, give in, bide his time. Bend, to avoid completely breaking. He pushed his name through his dry and cracked lips. He would bend. He could bend. Because he was still Alec. And he would get revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are liking the story. Would mean a lot to us.


	4. Alec's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace finally returns to Alicante, only to learn that Alec was sentenced as a traitor 3 years earlier. At a party Jace runs into Alec again and discovers he is now a slave. Jace and Alec talk and Jace gets an idea of how he and Alec can both benefit from Alec belonging to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to our amazing beta readers as always.  
> Chapter warnings: Verbal humilation and unwanted touching of the slaves, indicated sexual assult and rape but not detailed in this chapter. Sexual assault and unwanted sexual touching shown, including of the genitalia. Unwanted nakedness. Mild beating shown. Discrimination based on sexuality, blood/Downworlders.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed chapter warnings_

# Chapter 4: Alec's Fate

Since he had been sent to the front lines three years ago, Jace had known little else than the life of a soldier, a warrior. Brief and intense battles followed by months of planning. As expected of him Jace had won every battle he had been in. Not always at the first encounter but in the end he always won. Just as he had been trained to. As Valentine expected of his pure angel blooded heir. And Jace himself expected of him. He liked to fight, he liked to plan and discuss different strategic approaches. He had carefully selected staff to help him plan the battles, people he trusted and valued their opinion.

Jace was admired and liked by the troops. He was strict and drove the men hard but he wasn't unnecessarily cruel like some of Valentine's other officers could be. And he was someone who got his own hands dirty. Jace was always in the middle of things, not shying away from the most dangerous battles, not hiding behind his title. And his troops loved him for that. Jace never demanded anything of them he was not willing to deliver himself.

With his latest victory over the feral werewolves Jace had been made Valentine's top general and commander of the army, second only to Valentine. The war with the werewolves had been long, tiring and bloody. Many Nephilim had died. Jace himself had been wounded in several of the encounters but with iratzes he had returned to fighting; healed and without a scar on his well-trained body.

While he had been at war Jace had realized he was into men. He knew he had to marry young to get heirs and advance the Nephilm race and was prepared to do so, but he felt no rush to get there. A marriage was for power and procreation, not pleasure. Jace liked the soldier life as it was simpler and purer in many ways than the political games in Alicante. While he had been away, Jace hadn't lacked men who wanted him to fuck them. Jace wasn’t stupid enough to ever be fucked by anyone; that was too much power to give to someone. What he avoided even more was getting attached. He had no desire to pledge himself to anyone. He liked sex. He was in his early twenties, of course he did. But he didn’t like the complications feelings brought. He made sure to alternate his partners, not wanting to give anyone false hints. He had enough drama elsewhere, he didn’t need drama in his bedroom. Or tent, for that matter.

It wasn’t like he or the men he had had sex with would ever publicly or even to each other say they were gay. It was just stress release. And when he and his men had visited Shadow World brothels, anything goes. Stress relief or downtime. No one batted an eye on same sex intercourse. But no one ever brought it out in the open as all Nephilim married and had kids. It was one of the secrets that were not real secrets, but treated as such.

But now Jace was back in Alicante after his recent victory and Valentine wanted him to stay a while and cement his political power… and marry. Valentine was looking into which woman would advance his power most if he married her. Jace had known his freedom would come to an end eventually but it still felt too soon. Still, he was prepared to do his duty, though he wanted to have a say in the woman he was going to marry. He knew he wouldn’t find romantic love in his marriage, but at least he wanted the possibility of a friendship. Valentine was not happy about his insistence to get involved, but it was one of the few times Jace didn’t just do as he was asked. It was his future, he wanted to at least have an opinion on the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

He looked very much forward to seeing Alec again. His only friend. The only person he had ever confided in and let his guard down for. When Jace had found he was gay he had realized maybe Alec was too. The hidden looks Alec had given him when he had thought he was not watching, the way he spoke...it made sense. He wondered if Alec was married already. Jace haboured a secret fantasy that they could rekindle their friendship after all those years and maybe even occasionally fuck.

With both of them married and just doing it in secret, it would be acceptable as long as they both got their wives pregnant fairly quickly. It was all about pretence and show. Everyone was very willing to ignore what happened behind closed doors, as long as everyone was treated respectfully in the open and not humiliated in public.

However, Jace's daydream burst when he was told Alec had been caught as a spy and traitor shortly after Jace had left for war, the punishment of which was death. Jace couldn't believe Alec had really risked everything for Downworlders. He personally didn't hate them like Valentine or Malachi, but he believed in the superiority of the angel blood; he was Valentine's heir after all. What hurt the most was knowing Valentine had been right about love being destruction. He had opened up to one person, Alec, and Alec had betrayed him. He had clearly just used him for information. How could he have been so stupid to let his guard down with Alec? Jace vowed to never do that again. Angrily he shoved his emotions away and locked them up in a place he never planned to visit again - the hurt at Alec’s betrayal but also the profound feeling of loss.

With Alec gone Jace hated staying in Alicante even more, being reminded of Alec and his weakness with him whenever he saw places he and Alec had been to.

Jace had tried to avoid all the politics and events as best as he could, but tonight Valentine had insisted he joined him. He felt it would help advance Jace's position and political standing. Jace felt that the fact he lived in a large wing in Valentine's mansion and thus at times dined with him was enough insight into politics but alas. Here they were.

“I really don’t see why I have to attend this event, I could do more useful things,” Jace complained but made his voice more of a comment so as not to make Valentine see it as defiance. Jace knew better than to challenge Valentine in any way.

Jace hated all these parties and gatherings, where everyone just talked but did nothing, but he especially hated having to go to _this_ event. Jace knew the host, Malachi, too well. He was one of Valentine’s most loyal supporters, but he was also a sadistic bastard who enjoyed seeing others in pain a little too much. Maybe way more than a little too much.

Jace still remembered the week of training he had had to endure together with Alec when they had been younger. The tasks Malachi had set were unachievable, at least for a normal Shadowhunter. Each day, he had seen Alec fail and Jace had hated the maniacal gleam and the joy he had seen in Malachi’s eyes each time Alec had failed yet again, no matter how hard he had pushed himself.

Even for Jace the training had been hard and nearly impossible to fulfil - but only nearly. As Valentine’s son, Malachi hadn’t dared to play with him as dirty as with Alec, and he had the advantage of his pure angel blood on his side. Nevertheless, Jace had never forgotten - or forgiven - the treatment they had endured. Jace knew that training sometimes had to hurt to get better. But Malachi hadn’t wanted to make them better. He had wanted to break them. And Jace was many things, but definitely not someone to break - but also not someone to forgive such an attempt. Jace shook his head to concentrate on the present. No matter what, he needed to play nice today. He knew his father would be watching him closely.

“Being my heir is about more than just killing Downworlders,” Valentine remarked dryly as the driver stopped the car outside a large mansion. The driver opened the door for Valentine and then Jace, bowing as he did so. “Winning battles is only half the equation,” Valentine reminded him when both he and Jace had exited the car. “Leading the Shadow World is different from leading troops. I was very pleased to learn how respected you are among your soldiers, but you need that same respect and following from the important people in Idris.”

“Say that to all the Downworlders I have killed,” Jace mumbled under his breath as they walked to the front door while the car speeded away.

“Malachi is one of my most loyal supporters. He has a lot of power with the radical right,” Valentine explained. He shrugged as he added, “He’s useful.”

“He’s a sadistic pig without any sort of finesse,” Jace remarked condescendingly as they got closer to Malachi's mansion.

“You have an unusual obsession with how to kill. What does it matter? They all end up dead,” Valentine said evenly, not caring really either way. The how didn’t matter to him, as long as the result was the same. It had always made him curious why Jonathan was so different, but as he delivered the result he had always granted him that freedom.

“Pain can be a useful tool if applied right. You taught me that, father. But pain for the sake of pain is pointless,” Jace said. “We are descendants of angels, not of monsters. We have dignity. At least we should have that.”

“Just play along and learn how to master the game. Learn to make the game so that everyone plays yours without them knowing," Valentine told him and the order and warning in the words were clear.

“Yes, father," Jace acknowledged, inclining his head lightly.

“Remember what happened to the Lightwood boy you once knew...whatever his name was….," Valentine went on.

“Alec. His name was Alec,” Jace commented with barely concealed emotions, being certain Valentine did recall. “And everyone knows about his fate. It is not every day the son of one of the elite is revealed as a blood traitor. And you very well know that I don’t condone his actions, not in the slightest.”

“Well, his own mother turned him in. Maryse is a true patriot. When she and Robert are back in Alicante you should spend more time with her. She is a good teacher in terms of political maneuvering," Valentine told him, pride at Maryse's commitment clear in his voice.

“Sure,” Jace said noncommittal, knowing Valentine would likely order the meeting soon regardless. As long as Valentine wouldn’t expect him to marry Isabelle. She was a nice girl but reminded him just way too much of her brother and he didn’t want to be reminded of the boy he had cared for and who had betrayed him.

They had reached the front door and a servant, no, _slave_ as Malachi only kept slaves, opened the door for them, keeping his head bowed and his eyes down.

“Valentine! My dear friend!” Malachi said with a smile as he crossed the large entrance hall to greet them.

Music, people chatting and the sound of glasses touching filled the air, indicating the party had already started.

“Malachi. Thank you for hosting this event in honor of my son’s latest victory, ” Valentine said evenly, smiling subdued and controlled.

“But of course! Everyone knows Jonathan is the greatest asset to Idris and the Circle. And you, Valentine,” Malachi said as Jace and Valentine were inside.

The slave closed the door behind them without making the faintest noise. Malachi’s slaves were always well trained and more than well behaved.

None of the Nephilim looked at the slave who had let them in, nor the other slaves passing by with trays of food and drinks. Slaves were invisible unless you wanted something from them.

“Of course my son would win; my son could never be weak,” Valentine remarked with a superior leer.

“Malachi,” Jace just commented, not liking the way Malachi was looking at him nor talking about him.

A part of him was pleased he was making his father proud and a part of him felt like throwing up whenever someone mentioned his ability to meet Valentine's ever growing demands. Being Valentine’s son and blood experiment, his proof of the pure race was not easy. It was not about being a person but an ideal. A picture. He was the best warrior in generations and people often admired and envied him equally for that, not knowing the price that came with that. A prize that sometimes deemed Jace too high.

“Come in, come in,” Malachi said eagerly, waving them inside the large room.

Musicians were playing in a corner and people were standing or sitting at small tables in the room, chatting. As soon as they entered, people flooded to Valentine like bees to honey. Jace answered some polite questions and then moved a bit away from Valentine to be able to breathe again. He longed for a regular talk, something he had always been able to have with his troops. Though of course they all had been respectful towards him, they had still been real and not fake like these people.

"Drink, master?” A slave offered quietly, in that subdued voice they were all taught, looking down. None of them ever met the eyes, unless directly requested to do so.

Jace barely glanced at the slave as he took a glass of champagne from the silver tray. He was about to turn and move on, when something black on the slave’s skin caught his attention. Jace gasped when he really looked at the slave. He was dressed only in pants; nothing on his upper body and no shoes.

Malachi was known for his cruel treatment of his slaves but the elite loved his parties and the decadence; that they got to try and use all his toys. Actual toys and living ones. The slave’s body was thin but still nice to look at, though his skin was covered in scars no Nephilim would have. But there was no mistaking his runes that stood harsh against the unusually pale skin. He was Nephilm!

Jace knew some severe crimes could result in Nephilims being made slaves but it was rare. Like Valentine, Jace found Nephilim slaves distasteful and a pollution of their angel blood but for political reasons, it was useful. A punishment worse than death or torture. The worst punishment for the worst crimes. Jace wondered what the man had done. His attention was caught by the man's deflect rune. On his neck. Like all Lightwoods. Like Alec.

Feeling sick to his stomach, despite his anger and resentment for what Alec had done, Jace took a hard and bruising grip on the slave's chin and forced his head up. The slave barely flinched and pliantly allowed the touch, looking at him.

They both recognised each other at once. Jace. Alec. It was Alec who managed to recover first, hiding the shock under a neutral expression, lowering his eyes. Jace released him and Alec quickly continued offering drinks. Jace followed his movements with his eyes as he finished his champagne. Alec was alive. Jace couldn't quite believe it. Not long after Jace noticed several slaves including Alec were ordered out of the room, giving Jace a bad feeling.

"Now to the event I know you have all been waiting for," Malachi proclaimed with a dark smirk, making the other guests cheer.

Malachi led the party out the room and down a corridor. Jace sighed inwardly. Malachi was known for offering his slaves as party entertainment. Some Nephilim enjoyed using the slaves like that, to show Nephilim power in this way. Others not. Like Valentine, Jace found it distasteful but it was how things were. Some of their allies and supporters were very into it.

And a lot of the kind of talk Valentine considered so useful happened here, when all inhibitions were lowered and all guards down. So Jace tagged along, though not planning on joining _the fun._

"You do have the best party accessories,” one of the guests said lustfully.

"I saw the blood traitor earlier. Will he be on offer? I would love to make him bleed, to show him where his place is now, ” another guest remarked with a dark smirk.

Jace tensed at that but quickly hid it. Surely the few Nephilim slaves Idris had, like Alec, weren't used like this. His blood was still Nephilim!

"Born to such privilege and then betray it all…” a guest said with a shake of her head.

"He's on offer. Quite popular too. Who wouldn’t like to fuck a traitor? ” Malachi asked with a little laugh as he led them all into a new room in the basement.

The room was huge, even bigger than the entrance hall or the dining room where they had enjoyed food and drinks. Some standing tables were grouped together and also a group of comfortable looking couches were placed in one corner of the room. The end of the room was occupied by a small orchestra.

But it was clear what the center of the event was: Not chatting or drinking, but enjoying what was on special offer. Three tables with adjustable height were placed in the middle of the room, each far away from the other to give even bigger crowds the possibility to gather - and watch.

Four guards stood against the walls of the room while three slaves were tied to the tables; a Seelie woman, a male Werewolf and Alec. All the slaves were perfectly still and never looked up, even as the guests started to circle them, talking about them, some touching them experimentally. The guests not interested in the slaves in this manner went to the other end of the room. Music resumed and slaves were quick to start offering drinks and snacks on silver trays. The three bound slaves were ignored or looked upon like the party objects they were considered to be.

For most of Malachi’s guests this was nothing new, they had attended several parties like that, be it with Malachi or with other hosts that liked to entertain their guests in this special way. Yet, for Jace, this was all new. He had been at war for the past years and before he had left, he had been considered too young to join this kind of gathering. Besides, Valentine avoided these parties as well wherever he could, not interested in sex with slaves. But he made exceptions for his most trusted followers - a pinnacle for everyone who was graced with his presence. This was another reason why Valentine made himself scarce - he liked to regulate his favors. Also something he needed his son to learn and understand.

Jace swallowed uncomfortably, while he fetched another glass of Champagne off a tray a female slave was offering. To see the three slaves so exposed would have been enough to make him weary, but that one of them was Alec made his skin itch unpleasantly - and a bit unexpectedly, given his friend’s betrayal. Jace didn’t understand how people could take pleasure in having sex with someone who was clearly forced. Jace loved sex, but he loved to earn the submission of his partners. He loved when he made the strongest men yield to him willingly, giving him the control because they _wanted_ to, not because they were tied to a table. But it seemed, not many shared his views. The group that had sat down on the couches or started to dance was rather small compared to the people admiring the offered slaves.

Though Jace wanted to join the dancers, he just couldn’t drag his eyes off Alec’s crouched and bound figure. It was wrong. Even though he was a traitor, he was still Nephilim and this was wrong. He even felt that doing this to a Downworlder was wrong, but this was something he was more used to and didn’t question too much. The unpleasant voice of a man interrupted his thoughts.

"Scars ok? ” An older man with an evil gleam in his eyes asked as he ran a hand over Alec's shoulders.

Alec didn't react but Jace tensed again. Despite his betrayal both personally and politically Jace didn't want others touching Alec like this. The very idea of Alec being used like this made his blood run cold and the itching on his skin increased.

"Sure. Anything goes as long as iratzes can heal it afterwards, ” Malachi allowed, earning more loud applause from his guests. "The Werewolf too. ”

"I had the Werewolf last time. So tight. Felt amazing. Must be that werewolf healing factor, ” a guest commented with a cold laugh as he walked over and looked at the werewolf with hungry eyes.

The man let his hand run appreciatively run over the wolf’s flanks, using his nails to put the first marks on the otherwise flawless skin. With a cruel laugh he reached between the legs of the Werewolf, fondling his balls, teasing his cock through the cockcage. All male slaves were always caged, making sure that they got not the slightest relief out of it. A harsh slap to his balls made the wolf moan around his spider gag. It was the first time Jace noticed that Alec was caged and gagged as well, his mouth held open unnaturally wide by the gag. His jaw must be hurting after a night like this. Though probably everything hurt after a night like this.

"How about her?” A guest asked, pointing to the seelie woman lustfully.

She was a beautiful woman, in her early twenties, not much older than Jace and Alec. Her hair was tied back in a braid to give full view to her delicate features, her sharp jawline and high cheekbones, the distinctive pointy ears that showed her Seelie blood. She was bound at her ankles to both sides of the table, spreading her knees wide to grant easy access to both holes. Her hips were raised and her arms bound to her side. Her head rested on the table.

"No scars on her. Helen is half Seelie but half Nephilim as you can tell and a prized possession, ” Malachi ordered.

"Impressive. Seelies are notoriously hard to enslave and even harder to break, ” a guest remarked, walking over to Helen.

She didn’t respond in any way. She just lay there, awaiting her fate. The guest who had just spoken fisted her hair cruelly and yanked her back at her braid, to get even a better look on her face. She allowed it, a dull and dead look in her eyes. When Jace looked he saw that same look on the werewolf and Alec, making his stomach drop.

"She's completely house trained. They all are. Whatever and however you want to use them and want them to react to it...they know what to do,” Malachi said proudly, a clear hidden warning to the 3 slaves who could obviously hear him . He paused before he added, “You can remove the gags if you want, they know better than to bite, but put them back in place after use. I like them gagged; we don’t want their noise interrupting our talks, now do we?”

Several people laughed crudely at that, making Jace feel sick.

"Those ears on her...so sexy, ” the man who had first asked about her commented lustfully as he walked over to her and touched the shell of her right ear. He punched a finger into her ear conch, and though it must clearly hurt her, she didn’t even whimper.

"Go ahead and use her for the night. She's quite skilled and an eager little whore. If you want her to talk, she can say the filthiest things, ” Malachi remarked with a dark wink.

The man laughed as he started to unbutton his pants and get in position behind her, while another man approached her head and slammed into her mouth, not caring to remove the gag. Jace turned around, having no desire to see that.

"Valentine, you still don't want a go? ” Malachi asked as he came over to Valentine who was simply observing everything calmly.

"No but I am sure others do, ” Valentine remarked with a nod.

He sounded even and unfazed, and he probably was. Though Valentine didn’t like to participate, he also didn’t dislike it - but Jace realized he himself did.

The guy standing by Alec forced his head up and Jace felt ill seeing how obediently Alec allowed it, nothing but a dead look on his face. His whole body was pliant, ready for everyone to use.

"Traitor, I will make you regret betraying your race. I will make you _bleed_ , ” the guy promised darkly, shaking Alec a bit with the painful hold in his hair.

Alec didn't react at all but his eyes got darker in fear. Otherwise he just took it as he had been taught to do. His breathing hitched a little, but together with his eyes being a shade darker these were the only outward signs of his distress.

"I want a go, ” Jace said before he had time to reflect on it. He had no clear idea why the words burst out of his mouth, but he just knew he had to put an end to this.

"You? Didn't think it was your type of thing, ” Malachi remarked puzzled.

"It is now, ” Jace said strongly, his eyes lighting up golden with heavenly power, making clear that his sudden change of heart was not a topic of discussion. He straightened his back, leaning a little in Malachi’s personal space, showing subtle dominance. He was a Morgenstern and his decisions were not to be questioned.

"Who do you want? This party is in honor of your victory after all, ” Malachi said with a gracious handwave.

"The blood traitor, ” Jace demanded, nodding to Alec, careful to not show any emotion, knowing too well that his father was watching him closely.

"Sure go ahead, ” Malachi allowed, not caring which of the three Jace chose. He looked over at Alec and the guest getting ready to use him and ordered sharply, "Stonewell, step away from the slave. ”

His voice was cutting and was easily heard even over the grunts and moans and the music that played in the background.

Stonewell who had spoken to Alec was just about to unbutton his pants, stepping behind Alec, his eyes filled with dark desire and hatred for Alec and his betrayal. In his unoccupied hand a crop, one of the many toys Malachi provided for those who like to have fun with the slaves but not liked to have actual sex or who wanted to spice it up.

"But I was just about to... ” Stonewell protested, his eyes still roaming hungrily over Alec’s exposed body. He was just about to raise his hand to at least slap Alec once, when Jace's cold voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"Get lost. Now. That’s an order. Otherwise I will teach you a lesson in how to submit to orders,” Jace ordered sharply.

Stonewell quickly zipped his pants back up and moved away from Alec. No one was so stupid as to disobey Jace. Ever.

"Have fun. He has developed quite the pain threshold that one,” Malachi said evilly, nodding to Alec.

"I want him alone for the night,” Jace demanded in the same cold voice he just had used to tell Stonewell off.

"Well...he's quite popular and….” Malachi hesitated, the request rather unusual. But he also knew the gleam in Jace’s eyes that left no doubt he wasn't to be moved on this.

"Wasn't this my party?” Jace reminded him darkly.

"Fine. Do whatever,” Malachi allowed. He snapped his fingers at the guards and ordered, "Untie the blood traitor. And tie down Bat. He’s a pretty little whore as well."

“Remove the gag too. I don’t have use for that,” Jace added with an indifferent voice.

"Jonathan, this better not be about you knowing him as a kid. You know the price of weakness,” Valentine warned, his voice a low whisper in Jace's ear while the guards unbound Alec, so that only Jace heard him. Discussing this in front of others was unthinkable.

"It isn't,” Jace promised just as quietly, in no way showing outwardly that he did remember that quite well and he had no intention to get a repeat lesson. His father’s lessons had always been very _educational,_ and he had learned early not to make the same mistake twice, later to avoid mistakes at all - or hide them so well that even Valentine didn’t notice them. Especially now it was important to stay calm and unfazed.

"Then fine but I expect to see proof of that after your night together. I won’t accept any weakness,” Valentine warned darkly, while helping himself to another drink.

Jace just nodded as a slave came, giving a respectful bow and indicating with a hand wave to follow him. Another guard all but pushed Alec towards him, though the pushing was not necessary. Alec was way too well trained to put up any resistance. Jace took a firm grip on Alec's wrist.

"Come here,” Jace ordered unnecessarily as he was pulling Alec along, the raven-haired boy obediently following him with his eyes cast to the floor.

"I am sure Valentine's son will teach that traitor his proper place,” one of the guests said in a dark and satisfied tone as Jace and Alec left the room, the resulting laughter following them into the corridor.

As soon as Jace had Alec in the guest bedroom the slave had shown them Jace locked the door and put silencing runes on it. Now that Jace had Alec to himself as he had wanted since he had first seen him he wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

Alec followed Jace with mixed feelings. Mixed, because seeing his childhood friend made something stir inside him that was not really welcome. Even though he still whispered his name in the dark, it was more the memory of Jace he thought of not the actual man Jace was now. He felt wary and to his astonishment, he felt also embarrassed, though he hadn’t thought it possible any longer. With all the things he had done and foremost had been done to him, he hadn’t thought possible to feel embarrassment again.

But he shook himself quickly out of this feeling and relief took over. Alec hated the parties. Though Malachi gave him regularly to one or several of his men as reward or encouragement, the parties were different. After one of those gatherings his whole body ached in spots he hadn’t even known existed. Being tied down in the same position for hours and hours always left him aching all over. And this was not the worst part.

Malachi’s guests loved to use him at both ends simultaneously and as they all used stamina runes, there was always someone up for another round. At the end of those nights he was always sore, unable to speak due to the constant use of his throat, his hole ruined and his whole body covered with cum of countless men who masturbated to their friends fucking him. And women weren’t any better. Malachi had a huge collection of toys for the women to use on him - something they seemed to enjoy a lot.

So after the first humiliation and shock, Alec was quick to realize what opportunity was given to him. Servicing just one person for the night instead of being used by many was a blessing. Even though it was his childhood friend who he would have preferred to stay in the memory of a friend instead of becoming a master.

But when Jace closed the door and applied the runes, Alec was determined to give Jace a good time not to be sent downstairs again to the main event - to _be_ the main event. Quickly, Alec tried to figure out what Jace might like. He had become rather skilled in guessing what the others wanted from him. Some liked him to moan and pretend he liked everything they did, even begging them to fuck him harder or at all. Others liked to see his tears, to hear his pleas for them to stop. Others just liked to hear him scream in pain.

What nearly all liked was for him to drop to his knees. There must be something in the way he knelt that nearly all men - and the occasional woman - liked. So when Jace didn’t do anything but stare at him, this was what he did. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Jace, his lips partially parted, licking over them. He swallowed down the sudden shyness he felt at the sight of his old friend. He scooted closer, his eyes never leaving Jace’s.

Even though Alec hadn’t thought of Jace like that, he figured that Jace might be one of the men who liked him to be the active participant. Given that Jace still just stared at him, maybe he really was. With a lascivious blink of his long lashes, Alec closed the small gap and reached for Jace’s fly to unbutton it. He already had the first button open when Jace made a strange sound in the back of his throat and shoved him away.

Alec froze. He closed his eyes and cursed at himself for misjudging the situation. He braced himself for the pain to come that surely would follow his misbehaviour. When nothing came Alec opened his eyes again. Jace looked at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. He had taken several steps back.

Jace looked around in the room, but except the bed there was nothing much in it. There was a bookshelf with a few items on it but it was clear the bed was meant to be the main thing in the room.

“Stand up. Sit down with me on the bed,” Jace ordered evenly, matter of fact.

Alec tried to read Jace’s tone and expression but he was carefully hiding his emotions; Alec didn't even see lust or hate as he was used to seeing in the eyes of people who wanted him. However, he knew an order when he got one and he knew what to do with it. His training had conditioned him to comply almost before he had time to think about it. He jumped to his feet and settled down next to Jace, leaving a small gap but still sitting close. He needed to find out what it was that Jace wanted, before the other got bored and sent him away. He really didn’t want to go back and be the plaything for an entire party.

Alec watched Jace intently, the way his tongue darted out to lick over his lips.

“I believed you were dead,” Jace commented as if talking about the weather, again making it hard for Alec to guess what he wanted.

His voice sounded alien to Alec, there was nothing of the boy he once called his friend. Not his cockiness, not the warmth, not the joy. Just cold, flat indifference.

Jace sat back a little, creating more space between them.

It wasn't a question so Alec remained silent. Maybe Jace needed to talk first. Some liked that. There were many who liked to talk a lot and liked him to listen to their uninteresting litany - though of course he would never dare to voice anything like that. If - and it was a big if - asked, he was always supportive and overly interested in everything they had to tell. Jace had asked for the whole night after all so they had time. But how could Alec keep Jace interested? He considered reaching for Jace again just as Jace gave him a searching look.

"You can respond to that, ” Jace allowed.

Alec was thoughtful, anxious to respond wrong and be sent away. This was something extraordinary. No one ever asked him about himself, at least not expecting a proper answer. And the way Jace looked at him he knew Jace did. But what was a proper answer in Jace’s eyes?

"The Nephilim you knew is dead. I live for my master's leisure,” Alec replied timidly, giving the answer he felt was closest to what his painful training dictated.

Maybe if he replied well Jace might treat him more like Helen was treated. That would be nice. She was never allowed permanent marks and though she was not allowed to use her own name Malachi would refer to her as Helen and as long as she obeyed she was treated a bit like a good dog. Alec had no illusions he could hope for more than that but for one whole night to be treated like a cared for object instead of being viewed with such cruel hate and contempt as he was used too...that would make this the best night in a very long time.

"A well trained reply,” Jace remarked and Alec didn't understand the hint of annoyance to his tone. "When was your trial? I first heard of it as I got back to Alicante.”

Alec tensed, unsure if it was a trick. He was supposed to act well trained, that lesson beaten thoroughly into him.

"My master does not inform me of the passing of time. I have no need for that knowledge. I live as he orders, no matter the time,” Alec replied in the quiet tone he had been told to use, looking down at his hands. Never seek eye contact unless specifically told. One of the most important rules, that had strangely affected Alec more than he had ever thought. To never be allowed to look at someone was humiliating and degrading in a more subtle way then beatings, but the impact went deeper. It did something to your own humanity.

Jace sighed in frustration as he took a firm grip on Alec's chin, making him turn to look at him.

"You're well trained; I get it. However, for tonight I want my questions answered as directly as possible,” Jace ordered. “Your answers bore me because they don’t reflect your truth. And I don’t think we want me to get too bored, do we?”

“Yes, Master. No Master,” Alec dutifully replied, cursing inwardly at having failed to read him correctly, hoping Jace would not punish him too much for it. Not being punished seemed too much to hope for. And he truly hoped Jace was not yet so bored as to send him away.

“So?” Jace said, a bit of a warning in the word.

“I was 19 at the time of my trial, Master. It was fall,” Alec said softly, explaining it detached.

Him being a Nephilim seemed so long ago. He had been made to do and say the most abhorrent things since then that the ordeal of his jail time and trial pale in comparison. Alec thought hard to remember more, to obey so Jace would be pleased and keep him the whole night.

“I was jailed for several weeks before the trial. I wore white. Aldertree was the judge. I was told I was to be made an example of so instead of death I would live as a slave. The day after I was brought to my Master for training. The-" Alec went on.

"That's enough," Jace ordered sharply, having no desire to hear how Malachi had made him so well-trained. His cruelty was well known and despite Alec's betrayal he didn't want to picture him enduring what no Nephilim should endure.

Alec fell silent at once, tensing, fighting down his fear that he had screwed up again, expecting to be hit for his error in judgement. However, when Jace just sat there, an unreadable expression on his face Alec sighed wordlessly, hoping it meant he was safe for now. In this life safety meant pain-free and it was always a limited period and never to be assumed it would last.

They sat in silence for a while, Alec stealing a few glances as he again wondered if he should reach for Jace.

“Three years have passed,” Jace told him, unable to even imagining what three years in this place would do to someone.

Alec had to fight not to react to that. Three years….It felt longer. It felt like forever. He had thought he could no longer cry but hearing Jace tell him he had endured this for that long…he had to fight the tears that wanted to fall.

“I returned to Alicante a couple of days ago," Jace said slowly, speaking so suddenly Alec almost jumped in shock. Jace gave Alec a dark look as he questioned with dismay clear in his tone, "It’s just then when I learned about your betrayal. But as you committed high treason I thought they sentenced you to death. And no one corrected me in my belief. Is it true? Did you go against my father? Against us?”

Alec slowly nodded, his fear growing again. He recognized that tone of voice, the dark look in Jace's eyes. It was lighter than in others who had used him but it was always there. Jace had been his friend, though their different beliefs had always separated them. Jace’s views of the Downworld might not be as extreme as Valentine’s, but he was still his father’s son. His heir.

“I betrayed my race, my blood and our ruler. My life was rightfully forfeited, Master. I am grateful my owner shows me the error of my actions and the penalty for betrayal so that I may make amends and my soul might be granted entrance to Heaven when my owner sees fit to send me there," Alec replied quietly, looking down, saying the words that experience told him would enrage the person asking him about it the least.

“How the hell could you be so stupid? Spying for the Downworld.” Jace shook his head in annoyance. “I was looking forward to finally seeing my friend again just to find out that my friend has always been a traitor. Was your friendship also just a means to gain intel?”

How that had made Jace feel remained unsettled, though Jace remembered clearly the cold feeling of betrayal and being used. But also the mourning of the loss of his only friend was still clear on his mind. Instead he glared at Alec furiously. He really didn’t understand why Alec had betrayed their race. Him.

Unable to answer that Alec reacted by offering the only thing he had to offer; himself.

“Then let me make you feel good now, Master. Let me make up for what I’ve done.” Alec dashed closer, reaching out for Jace again. “Fuck me, Master, please.”

Jace just slapped Alec’s hand away, making Alec freeze again.

“I don’t want that from you. As if I need to fuck a slave. And stop calling me Master.”

“Then tell me what you want, Ma- Jace. Please, tell me what you want. Please don’t make me go back there.” Alec knew he was begging, and he knew he begged for real. But he didn’t care. He would do so much more than beg to be allowed to stay in this room.

Jace shook his head again. “You won’t go back there for tonight.”

Jace was angry with Alec, feeling betrayed by him but he still saw the old friend in him. A part of him was annoyed at that and even more when he saw Alec was slightly shaking from the coldness of the room.

With an annoyed eye roll Jace held out the blanket and ordered as sharply as he could, “Get under the blanket. It’s freezing.” He paused before he warned, “But I don’t want you making any attempts towards me again.”

It was the first time Alec realized the chilliness in the room. He had lost the ability to truly feel his body along the way. He watched Jace scooting up the bed and resting his head against the headboard, holding out the blanket to him. Tentatively, shortly contemplating if this was a trap, Alec took it and sat back on the foot end of the bed, facing Jace and covering himself with the blanket.

For a moment both of them were just quiet, looking at each other, both thinking of similar times they had shared a bed. Similar, but yet so different that Alec couldn’t even start to list the differences.

“What's your function here?” Jace asked.

"Whatever my master wishes of me," Alec replied instinctively.

"One more answer like that and I will send you back. Straight answers only. I won't tell you again," Jace warned darkly.

He wasn't actually going to send him away but Jace had learned that a threat often worked just as well as a punishment as long as you occasionally followed them. And he was truly tired of Alec’s empty answers. He hated what Alec had done, that he had betrayed him. But he hated Malachi definitely more. Even though Alec was a traitor, in Jace’s eyes he was still Nephilim. And part of him, though Jace was not yet ready to acknowledge that, was also hoping to find a little of the friend he had left behind when he had been sent to war.

"Sorry Mas- Jace. It won't happen again," Alec swore, his voice holding an edge of fear. "My function...mainly house and garden work. Often heavy lifting and other tasks where my runes are useful, at my owner's mansion or his factories."

"And the sexual stuff?" Jace asked tensely.

"My owner doesn't indulge himself; slaves have impure blood. But he uses slaves for parties like today. And he gives us to reward his underlings. When he is especially pleased with someone, they can pick a slave for the night," Alec explained, keeping his voice even and soft, the fear and pain at the ordeal pushed away, together with the shame he still felt of being used like this.

"He has a lot of political influence….but he's an unsophisticated pig," Jace remarked frankly, unafraid to admit it to Alec. You could say and do anything to a slave; you didn't have to guard your words.

Alec quickly hid his shock at the words as he dutifully nodded, having learned to agree with anything said to him. This time he did actually agree - which was rare. Alec didn't respond as Jace hadn't asked a question. Alec was feverishly wondering how to keep Jace entertained, worried he would get bored. But his mind blanked. He tried to recall what the old Alec had done with Jace, what had brought them both joy. The reasons they had been friends. But the old Alec, though not yet completely gone, was too deeply buried under the new Alec.

Jace looked around the room, searching for something. A chess set on the book shelf caught his attention, making him fondly recall playing with Alec when they had been younger. Doing so had been fun and enlightening; Alec had been a good player, hard to predict. Jace had always loved to measure his strengths and wits with someone equal. And someone equal was hard to come by.

"Can you still play chess?" Jace asked, nodding towards the game.

This time Alec really had difficulties hiding his shock at the question. He struggled with the answer. Most people wanted slaves to be dumb and weak but strong enough a pretend to _fight._ Alec was aware he no longer knew Jace; he wasn't the boy he had been. And neither was he. Alec was unsure if Jace wanted a yes or a no. In the end he settled for honesty as Jace had demanded that, well aware people had before demanded that of him and then punished him for it. And he just hoped that the old, competitive but fair Jace was still there.

"Yes Jace," Alec said meekly, fighting down his nervousness.

"Go set it up; let's play a round," Jace ordered.

"Yes, Jace," Alec quickly acknowledged and jumped up on his feet to obey. A small jolt of excitement ran through his body.

Alec quickly returned and set up the game on the bed before Jace, sitting across from him. This felt familiar and yet so different. Alec hadn't played since he had been a teenager, and setting up the figures nearly felt normal. _He_ nearly felt human doing so.

"I want you to seriously try and defeat me. Got it?" Jace looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Jace," Alec agreed, nodding.

Alec did as ordered, playing intensely and focused. However, his hands were almost shaking because despite Jace's order, who wanted to be defeated by a slave? They were close to evenly matched. Until …

"Checkmate," Alec said quietly, his worry he was going to get punished for winning clear in his voice. His guts turned into a tight knot. He cursed inwardly at himself. He should have let Jace win. His hand was shaking violently as he tipped over Jace's king.

"No one has beaten me for years," Jace admitted reflectively, impressed, giving Alec a curious and searching look. "Where did you know those moves from? Do you still play?"

Alec was stunned at Jace's reaction to him winning, so shocked by it he took almost dangerously long in replying. He had expected pain, not genuine interest.

"This was my first game since my conviction," Alec quickly replied as he shook himself out of it, his fear of punishment for winning slowly starting to fade in the light of Jace's reaction. "My owner plays chess at times with guests. I have observed the games when serving them food and drinks."

"Observed and learned," Jace said slowly, thoughtfully. He looked at Alec, as an idea started to form in his mind as he asked, "Tell me….do people do many things with you in the room?"

"Slaves are objects. If called upon to serve in whatever capacity then a slave can observe anything," Alec reminded him a bit puzzled.

"Like what? Politics, war strategies...dark secrets?" Jace asked curiously.

"All of that, yes," Alec confirmed, a bit hesitant, unsure if Jace found that a good or a bad thing.

"Interesting," Jace said slowly, a plan now forming in his head. He nodded slowly, weighting the pros and cons of his plan. "It’s late. I should get back to the party; my father and I need to leave."

Alec tensed in fear of the party still going on, about to beg Jace to stay. Jace saw his fear and checked his watch.

"It's almost 5 in the morning; most guests have left by now," Jace remarked, unsure why he told Alec that.

Alec sighed wordlessly in relief. Jace rose, making Alec do likewise.

"I am not someone who punishes unfairly but I have to leave marks on you for my father to see so he can see this isn't about the past we shared. When you were still considered Nephilim. Do you understand?" Jace asked seriously, matter of fact.

Alec sank but nodded. “Yes, Jace."

"I will not do more than what's needed," Jace promised evenly. "Brace yourself."

Jace knew where to hit for visible marks and maximum effort. His eyes lit up golden for added power as he hit Alec in the face with his fist. Alec made no attempt to defend himself or move away, too well trained for that. The power of the blow sent Alec to one knee. Jace waited for Alec to spit blood and return to stand again before he hit him once more, breaking his nose and sending blood flying everywhere. Jace hit Alec several more times until his torso was covered in blood from his nose and a split lip. When Jace was satisfied and stopped the first bruises and cuts were already swelling.

When Jace ordered Alec to follow him back down they found Valentine and Malachi as the only ones left, sharing a drink and a cigar. The room was cleaned, the two other slaves gone. The orchestra was still playing softly. Jace knew he had done right in terms of his hits when Valentine looked pleased as he saw Alec bruised and battered face. Truth was that while it was painful Alec looked much worse than he was.

“I see you enjoyed yourself, Jonathan. He is a good little whore, isn’t he? At least that is what my guests assure me.” Malachi rose to his feet, inspecting Alec’s beaten figure, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Alec gulped seeing that, hoping Jace would give the right answer. If not, the beatings he had received from Jace would only be a mild foretaste of what was to come.

“Absolutely. He is trained perfectly, Malachi.” Jace nearly choked on the compliment for the man he disdained, but he knew it was necessary. “It was an amazing party, thank you for your hospitality.”

Valentine nodded, pleased at Jace’s words. This was the way you had to treat your followers, to make them more loyal to you. Approvingly, he squeezed Jace’s shoulder. “We should leave now, son. Malachi, as always, it has been a pleasure. See you soon.”

“The pleasure was all mine,” Malachi was quick to reply, soaking up Valentine’s praise.

Alec just stood to the side, his eyes directed to the floor. In the room, when he had played against Jace in earnest, he had suddenly felt like a human being. Now, he was just reduced to being a slave again.

When Jace and Valentine left, Jace's plan was fully formed in his mind. He would buy Alec and keep him as his personal slave. Alec would spy for him, giving him the political power Valentine had reminded him he needed.

And there was more. Jace knew he needed to get married, sooner or later. And he knew his father prefered sooner. But he also knew that women didn’t bring him any sexual pleasure at all. And he didn’t want to have affairs next to his future wife, the danger of being exposed or spied on himself too high. But he was also young and not willing to live without sexual pleasure from now on.

He clearly remembered the tension between them when they had still been friends. If he was right, Alec had been interested in him also sexually. And though he had absolutely no intentions of having sex with Alec against his will, he wouldn’t mind having sex with Alec in general. He didn’t enjoy forced sex, as this was taking away from his own pleasure and went against everything he thought right. But he had the feeling that Alec, once freed from Malachi, would be a willing partner.

He could make a good deal, so that he could find some sexual satisfaction with Alec while doing his duty and marry and father children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean a lot to us.


	5. Rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is told that Jace is his new owner. Later Jace explains the rules Alec will have to follow living in Valentine's mansion with him. Alec starts to realize his life has finally taken a turn for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to our amazing beta readers.  
> Chapter warnings: Talk of past abuse, past punishments, references to past rape and sexual abuse, ownership, rewards.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 5: Rekindled

Jace stood on the rooftop of the City Hall in Alicante. It had been ages since he had last been here. Though, when he had been younger, it had been one of his favorite spots. It had been the place that his friendship with Alec had started to form so many years back.

Jace had seen Alec sneak out of one of the joint training sessions for Alicante’s youth, his bow in hand. That had caught his attention and he had decided to follow. He had seen Alec often. Alec's parents, the Lightwoods, were trusted followers and often in Alicante, their opinion was of value to Valentine. They had often brought their oldest son with them, glad for the opportunity for Alec to train with the elite and to make acquaintances with the right children. So far Jace had not paid him much attention. He didn’t pay any of the kids much attention, as he was very well aware that he was not supposed to. Friendship was not appreciated nor considered of value in the Morgenstern household.

After his Parabatai’s betrayal, Valentine didn’t believe in friendship any longer. He believed in followership. Blind followership to be precise. Jace knew, and had known then, that his father didn’t want him to get too close to anybody. Feelings clouded one's judgement and Valentine wanted his heir not to make the same mistakes than he had. Jace was supposed to be strong on his own, and Valentine had made sure to teach Jace that lesson thoroughly.

When Jace had been eight, Valentine had gifted him his most precious present ever: a beautiful and proud hunting falcon. The falcon had been wild, not bred to be a pet, but born freely in nature. Jace had loved it the moment he had laid eyes on it. Him. Jace had been supposed to train the falcon. Break it until it was an obedient hunting weapon. Not smother it with affection. Not love it. But Jace hadn’t been able but do just that.

With more patience than thought possible, he had taught his falcon how to hunt and come back. To obey his commands. But not out of fear, out of love for him. And Jace had been proud. Prouder than he ever had been in his young life. His falcon had been better than all the others. Stronger, speedier. When Valentine had asked him to demonstrate his ability, Jace had been glowing. But Jace had made a mistake. He had given the falcon a name. Falur.

With a scowl on his face Valentine had watched the boy and his falcon. Of course he had seen the bond between them, the way his son’s eye had shone when calling the falcon by his name. Valentine wasn’t sure what angered him more. That Jace had disobeyed and not broken the falcon, or that Jace had grown attached. But whatever it was, Valentine had known how to fix it.

“Let the falcon land on my hand.” Jace remembered the sentence as it had been spoken yesterday. He also remembered the immense pride he had felt when he had managed just that. And he definitely remembered the sound of breaking bones, when his father had snapped the falcon’s neck with a frightening ease.

“To love is to destroy. I hope I won’t have to repeat this lesson.”

Jace still heard the echo of these words in his mind. Valentine hadn’t needed to repeat it. Jace had stayed away from the other children, seen them only as an occasion to spar and sharpen his skills. His father’s approval was of far more value to him than a friendship could offer - especially because he had no idea what he was missing. But he knew he had admired Valentine. He had wanted to be just like him. Strong. Fearless. Clever. And he had feared him. What he might have done to a human friend.

But when he had seen Alec sneak out, he couldn't help but wonder what the boy was up to. So he had followed him, bringing his dagger with him - just in case the boy had been up to no good. Alec had been walking straight to a hidden passage to the rooftop - of course Jace had known of the hidden stairs, but he had been startled that Alec knew as well. When he had been certain that Alec was no longer on the stairs, he had gone after him, his dagger ready in his hand.

Alec had stood with his back to him, his bow in hand and aiming at something.

“What are you doing? Lower your weapon. Now.” Jace’s voice had sounded harsh and commanding.

Not the voice of a twelve-year-old, but the voice of a commander. Alec had jerked a little, but had lowered the bow and turned around. He had held his hands up in a soothing gesture.

“Relax. We’re on the same side,” Alec had assured him.

Alec had smiled genuinely at Jace. One of the few genuine smiles Jace had ever gotten in his life. Valentine never smiled fondly at anyone. Others were always wary around Jace, too aware of the power this boy held even at his young age. But Alec had smiled openly at him. And somehow, even if Jace hadn’t known back then and didn’t know now why, he had smiled back. And basically, this had been it. The root of a friendship that had developed slowly but steadyly.

Jace shook his head to free his mind from the past. He was sure that it was not a coincidence that his feet had dragged him today to the rooftop, a spot where he hadn’t been since he had returned from his war and found Alec gone. But now, having seen Alec was not dead but very much alive, it felt right to come here.

The shock of seeing what had become of Alec still lingered in every fiber of his being. Of course it had been right to punish him for being a traitor. But this kind of punishment went against anything Jace stood for. It was just not right to treat someone like that, traitor or not. He knew it was not uncommon to have slaves. And also to treat slaves like that. But as his father had never believed in slaves - except Warlocks to do magic for him - he had never experienced a display like in Malachi’s household. Death would have been the more merciful and common punishment for a severe Nephilim crime. And Jace also wondered why he had been lied to. Why no one had told him what had become of Alec.

As much as he hadn’t known why he had smiled at Alec back then, he had not really any idea why he wanted Alec away from Malachi. He just knew he did. From the way Malachi had spoken about Alec it was clear that he would not give up Alec easily. In fact, he was pretty sure that only one person could bring Malachi to sell Alec to Jace. And this person was Valentine. And Valentine had promised Jace a reward for his victory against the feral werewolves, a victory that had not been a given.

As much as it had sickened him to leave visible beating marks on Alec, he knew it had been the right call. The approving nod from Valentine had shown him that he had approved of that and convinced him that he saw Alec no longer as a childhood friend but a slave. As much as Jace hated to ask for something, he would ask for this now. For Alec as his slave. Though he was not sure if Valentine would agree to it. But he had still another ace up his sleeve. He knew Valentine wanted him to get married to guarantee the Morgenstern family line to continue. So far, he had refused, one of the only orders he had disobeyed openly. But if need be, he would tell Valentine that if he could have Alec to cater to his _needs_ a woman couldn’t fulfil, he would agree to marry. Being openly gay was not an option, but sex with slaves was considered normal and accepted.

***

Alec was brutally hauled out of his room. He was shoved into one of the bathrooms.

“Strip.” The cold voice of the man in charge of him did nothing to Alec. He was numb to the harshness, the insults by now. He just did as he was told and got rid of his clothes.

“Make sure to be properly clean, slave. Every part.” The guard let his eyes roam hungrily over Alec’s body, that was naked now except the metal collar that graced his neck.

Alec just nodded and took the rough scrubbing brush and the soap he was offered. He stepped under the cold water and started to scrub himself clean. Despite the water being ice cold, he enjoyed it. The rough brush hurt on his skin, on the small cuts he had from various beatings, tasks and alike, but he liked the feeling of being clean. He was not often allowed to shower and he wondered what the occasion was. Probably nothing good. But this didn’t stop him from enjoying the feeling, as not enjoying it would not change anything.

When his skin showed a pinkish red, he put the brush away. He foamed the soap and washed his hair, rinsing out the soap carefully. Then he continued with his _private parts._ Alec nearly snorted when he caught himself thinking it. There was nothing _private_ about his body anymore. He parted his asscheeks and slipped a finger into his hole. He jerked a little when the cold water hit him there, but he made sure to do a good job. He knew what to expect when he was not obeying, and the command had been to make himself clean.

When he was done, he dried himself quickly, he already saw the impatience on the guards' face. He frowned at the clothes that were shoved into his hands. They looked completely different than the ones he or every other slave in Malachi’s household wore. But he knew better than to raise a question.

“Hurry, slave. Your new owner is already here.” For a moment the guard sounded nearly regretful at the prospect of not having Alec at his disposal as a reward.

“My what?” Alec asked shocked.

Alec had stopped in his tracks and stood unmoving in the bathroom. Had he heard correctly? New owner? The sharp pain of the guard slapping his thighs brought him back to reality.

“No one gave you permission to speak, slave. Be glad that your master requested you to be unharmed, otherwise I would give you a last lesson of how to behave.”

Alec was quick to comply now. He rushed to put on the plain shirt and pants, that were old but not ragged and were soft to the touch. He had no idea who this new owner could be and why Malachi would let him go. He had made it clear several times that he planned to keep Alec, too delighted to have a Lightwood at his complete mercy to ever sell him. He also didn’t know if he should look forward to it. At least with Malachi he knew by now what to expect. And the belief that he had hit rock bottom and things couldn’t get worse, had ceased to cross his mind. It could always get worse. Always.

Alec was brought into Malachi’s study. Malachi was already present - and when he saw who the second person was his breath caught in his throat. Jace. For a moment he forgot to breathe but then he forced his body to obey his commands again. He went to Malachi as he had been trained to do, knelt down before him with a bowed head and his hands behind his back, even though everything in his body screamed at him to look at Jace. But he fought the urge and stared at the floor.

“The papers are signed, he is all yours,” Malachi said darkly.

The hate was clearly audible in every syllable. Malachi didn’t sell him voluntarily. He was forced. And most likely Valentine had forced him, by request of Jace. There was no other logical explanation for this that made sense to Alec. But why would Jace want him so much to go through such trouble?

“The collar.” Jace sounded bored but not less hostile.

“Oh, right. The collar.”

The disdain Malachi felt was palpable in the whole room. He yanked Alec’s head up and with brutal fingers he de-activated Alec’s collar. With a metallic clung the collar crumbled to the floor. For a moment, just for a few seconds, Alec felt free. For just a tiny moment, it was so much easier to breathe. But then Jace approached him and slung another collar around his neck, equally made of metal and equally infused with magic. Alec felt the magic settle around his neck, binding him to his new master. But somehow, it felt less hostile than Malachi’s.

From what he had learned in the short night he had shared with Jace, maybe this time, it really was about to get better. Maybe this was his chance to maybe not have a good life, but at least a better one.

* * * * * * *

A driver had taken Alec to Valentine’s mansion with Jace. The journey had been in silence, but Alec had spent the time studying Jace. He could see the warrior in him, the soldier. He also saw the leader Valentine had wanted him to be. But there was something else too. Something that had been brutally repressed but appeared in his gaze from time to time. A softness, a thoughtfulness….

When they arrived at Valentine’s mansion Jace told him to follow him upstairs. After walking down a corridor he opened a door.

“This will be your room,” Jace told him. He waved towards a door in the right side wall. “That door connects the room to mine and there's a bathroom to the other side,” Jace explained, gesturing with one hand to the door.

Alec stared wide-eyed at the room. It was huge compared to the almost cell-like room he had had at Malachi’. The room here was also warm and inviting, even had a window. It had a plain bed, mirror and dresser but all nice and clean and the bed looked so soft and warm Alec almost cried in joy.

Jace went through the connecting door, gesturing Alec to follow. The bedroom was huge and kept in masculine colors and grandiose style. There were two large windows, a huge bed in a golden frame, a dresser and a cupboard, a desk and a chair and a huge bookshelf. There were heavy red curtains and carpet and everything was gilded, speaking of power and wealth.

"This is my room," Jace confirmed what Alec had suspected. He pointed to a door in the wall opposite where his room connected to Alec's, "The door on the other side there leads to a large dressing room and after that the bedroom of my future wife when my father has made his choice," Jace went on, the layout traditional and common among the elite.

Alec was still in awe. He had grown up among the elite and recognized the layout and the intention. His room was the one reserved for a mistress or otherwise treasured lover. It was the highest position and the best life any slave could get.

Jace gave Alec a searching look to gauze his reaction.

“You look like you have a question. Ask it,” Jace demanded.

“Am I….to be only yours?” Alec asked hopefully.

“Yes. I don't share. Ever. That also means that you answer only to me and get your direct orders from me. What others say or want from you is of no importance - my father being the exception. But he takes no interest in slaves.” Jace locked eyes with Alec to bring that point across.

He was not afraid that Valentine would change his attitude. But he needed to be sure that Alec really was his and knew his place. He needed to trust that Alec would do only as he ordered. And trust did not come easily to Jace.

“Thank you. And of course. I will do as you say. Only you,” Alec was quick to assure. Being only Jace’s and not having to submit to everyone sounded good. Of course he knew that his place was the lowest, but it sounded so much better and much more bearable than his life with Malachi.

"Sit. We need to talk more in detail about it.” Jace opened the door to the dressing room and gestured to Alec to go in and take a seat at the large group of chairs and couches.

“Yes, Mas...Jace,” Alec quickly corrected himself.

Alec bit his lip at the slip up. He needed to pull himself together. Jace had made it clear that he didn’t like to be addressed as master. But using someone’s first name was so alien after all these years. He had never been allowed to address anyone as something other than master - or slave for his fellow slaves. Using real names among each other had been punished severely and Alec had been quick to unlearn this habit. The only time he had used a name was when he had been alone in his room and whispered his own name into the darkness, to remind himself that he was more than Malachi wanted to make out of him. That, despite everything that was done to him, he was still a person. That he was still Alec.

Jace took the seat opposite of Alec, who sat with a straight back on the edge of a chair. Even something as normal as sitting was something he had not done in ages. He had knelt or he had stood behind or next to his masters. Sitting felt strange, as did this conversation Jace clearly wanted to have with him. Alec was weary that this was nothing but a trap.

“I want to offer you a deal. You can become my personal slave and know I would treat you fairly. If you obey me and are loyal to me you will be rewarded," Jace explained his previous comment of Alec answering only to him.

Alec drew a deep breath but remained silent. He didn’t quite dare to get his hopes up, that it meant that he was not going to be used by countless others. But he was desperate to know the true nature of what Jace was offering him. But he didn’t dare to ask, knowing too well that asking was the privilege of owners and masters.

“You may ask me questions on this deal," Jace allowed, seeing the inner fight Alec was having.

Alec blinked a few times in confusion. It was the first time in forever that he was allowed to voice what was on his mind. He drew in another steadying breath, briefly considering to remain silent. He was not sure if he truly was expected to have questions. But he needed to know and he had the permission.

“Will I be gifted to others for pleasure or punishment?" Alec’s voice was barely audible.

“No. As I said, I do not share. You belong to me now. But this mansion is my father's so his rules supersede my own. But his are the only ones that stand over my own. And if you don’t anger him, he will not bother with you,” Jace replied evenly.

He was sure that Alec would do anything but anger Valentine on purpose. And lending him out to others was out of question anyway. He couldn’t risk Alec becoming too involved with anyone - besides it was true. He was not someone to share. And despite everything that Alec had done to betray him, he liked the idea that Alec was his.

Alec couldn’t help but smile in relief. If that was so…that would be amazing. More and better than he had ever dared to hope for.

“Yes, Mas...Jace,” Alec bit his lip more forcefully and tensed all over. Again he had nearly let the master slip. He could slap himself. He would do better.

“You should say Master in public, but never in private.” Jace sounded a little annoyed, but he didn’t lean in to slap Alec or punish him otherwise. Alec felt his shoulders drop slightly.

“Of course Jace,” Alec quickly assured him, emphasizing the Jace. It was the last time he would make this mistake he swore to himself.

“Now, in return for this arrangement I ask two things; that you will relay intel to me on anything you see and hear of relevance, including going through or copying documents. We will go over what things I consider relevant in general, but you will use your own brain and judgment as well. I know you still have that capability and I want you to use it. And be careful. If you get caught I will have to renounce you. I will not stand in front of you and protect you. But I know you are clever. Act like it,” Jace warned and encouraged Alec at the same time.

“I understand.” Alec hadn’t expected anything else. But that Jace thought that he could rely on his judgment stirred something in him, something he had believed dead. He had tried to make himself believe that he was more than a willing pair of holes and more than his brute bodily strength, and he had succeeded fairly well in maintaining this belief. But that someone else, Jace of all people, thought the same… was overwhelming.

“So don't get caught or kill yourself before they get to you. If you think Malachi was bad being caught as a spy a second time would not be survivable,” Jace cautioned darkly

Alec sank, having no doubt he was right. However, in no way it lessened his desire to go through with this. If Jace was telling the truth the rewards would far outweigh the risks. And he would feel a little more human again, for having to use his brain and not just his body. Though Alec had no qualm using his body to get the intel Jace wanted, if this was what Jace wanted from him.

“Yes Jace. I won’t get caught. They don’t pay attention to us slaves and I know how to use this. I can be useful to you.”

“Yes I think you can be. Otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Jace was thoughtful for a moment.

“Then there's a more personal matter,” Jace went on. “My father, as I mentioned, is arranging my marriage but I find my sexual pleasure not in women, but in men. I could find that gratification safely and conveniently here with you.”

He had thought about that aspect the moment the plan to use Alec to gain intel had started to form in his head. The truth was, when he had realized that he was gay he had fantasized of fucking his friend. And it would be convenient. Of course he could have other men, but though it was a rather common practice to have a mistress or male companion next to a wife, it was always a risk. A risk to be used and exposed. A risk Jace was not willing to take, but he was also not willing to resign from any sexual pleasure.

“However, I do not have unwilling bed partners, ever, so it would only be if I can trust you to be honest with me and say no if I hurt you unintendedly. Or if I am doing anything else that you don’t like. I want a willing partner. Are you into men?”

“Why would that matter? I am a slave and yours to command as you wish,” Alec asked confused, his voice the soft whisper he had painfully been taught to keep.

“It matters to me,” Jace said strongly, looking pointedly at Alec as he was still expecting an answer to his question.

Finally, Alec nodded. Though he couldn’t think that something related to sex could ever feel good or bring him pleasure, he knew he was into men, not women.

“Now, if you deliver me good intel I shall treat you well. Good food, warm clothes, no sharing you with others, your own room as you saw, more books - whichever titles you wish - and a chess set might be yours as rewards for particularly good performances,” Jace explained further, listing things Alec had stopped dreaming of a long time ago.

“I promise all of that and anything else you wish. What you describe sounds amazing,” Alec admitted with the first real but hesitant, almost shy, smile in years.

Jace nodded as he said, “Good.”

“I will be a good slave to you. I promise,” Alec swore in his eagerness for what Jace had described, his eyes briefly locking with Jace’s before he looked down again, suddenly afraid of his own boldness at being so direct with him.

“There's only one problem,” Jace admitted

“What? I will do anything!” Alec pleaded desperately.

Given hope of a better life like that and then threatened not to get in the same intake of breath was nearly too much. He felt himself starting to shake, before he mentally shook himself. This was his opportunity. He needed to be clear headed.

“Malachi is known for breaking his slaves which means as your owner you would agree with anything I say. To know for sure I can trust you I want you to agree to a binding rune so you would not be able to lie to me if asked directly,” Jace explained.

Jace had thought about it a lot. He had meant what he had said, about not wanting an unwilling sexual partner. But his need to be able to know what Alec was truly thinking went beyond that. Trust, in whichever form, didn’t come easy to him. He knew Valentine didn’t fully trust anyone, probably not even him. And Jace felt the same. In battle, he had trusted his inner circle, but he wouldn’t necessarily trust the same people here in Idris. Whereas the battlefield was easy to navigate in this matter, Idris wasn’t. Everyone was playing games of some sort, and as always some were better than others.

Even though he knew he shouldn’t, he longed for someone to trust. To be able to let his guard down, just for a few minutes or a short period of time. He had done that before, trusted Alec. And later, it had been revealed that Alec had exploited his trust. He was very well aware that wanting to trust the same person again, was insane. So he needed this rune, to know if Alec was lying again. A rune that only worked if taken voluntarily.

Alec tensed, fighting his fear and worry at hearing that. Lying to please whoever he was currently with had been a key survival tactic. Without it he was vulnerable to admitting his true feelings; showing he might have bent but hadn't fully broken. Most owners would use that to ensure he did break. It was a lot of trust to give his new owner, to believe he would not abuse that power for such an end. But he had no choice. And though it was foolish, Alec was very well aware of that fact, he still trusted Jace to some extent. Jace was not the boy he had been when he had left to go to war, but somehow Alec recognized enough to do so. Despite better knowledge of the abuse of the Nephilim race.

“Yes, Jace,” Alec replied while letting out bis breath.

“You are worried?” Jace remarked or more concluded from Alec's body language.

“I would then answer truthfully during sex too,” Alec reminded him timidly.

Alec was sure that telling Jace the truth in everyday life wouldn’t be a problem. But during sex? He was not so sure about that, on the contrary.

“Yes. I want that,” Jace assured him.

“You might punish me for my answers,” Alec admitted fearfully.

“I never punish the truth if I asked for it,” Jace assured him.

Alec chewed on his lower lip anxiously but then a determined look came to his eyes. Trusting Jace was his best bet. And he wanted to trust him.

“I will take the binding rune, gladly,” Alec said strongly.

“Good," Jace nodded, a pleased smile curling around his lips.

“I will be very useful for you, I swear and Malachi has educated me extensively on sex. I can perform any act you wish," Alec promised eagerly.

Jace frowned at hearing that as he remarked darkly, "Let's not call what he or his household or guests did sex. I will show you what sex really is, and it has nothing to do with what they did to you there."

Alec looked puzzled but nodded none the less as he felt it was expected.

“Let me give you the binding rune first," Jace said. "Pull up your shirt; it needs to be hidden so no one questions why you have one."

“Yes, Jace.”

Alec gasped a little when he felt Jace’s steele press into his skin, drawing the rune without hesitation. The procedure felt oddly intimate, reminding them both of former times, when they had runed each other for going on a hunt or a mission. The binding rune burned more intense than normal runes, as it was a permanent one and the angelic magic went deeper than just a deflect rune. The rune would force Alec to say the truth if Jace asked him directly.

“There. Done,” Jace said satisfied, brushing lightly over the spot where the freshly applied rune glowed softly before it transformed into a deep black. Alec remained as he was till Jace pulled the shirt back down, enjoying the soft touch but also not knowing what Jace expected of him.

Jace gave Alec a searching look before he said, “Let's test it.” He paused before he said quickly to get Alec to answer at once, “Can horses fly? Say yes.”

“No, Jace,” Alec replied right away. His eyes widened in terror as he realized what he had quickly said, “Yes. I meant yes. Please….yes.”

Alec felt himself starting to shake.

Jace nodded thoughtfully as he asked calmly, "What do you honestly think of Malachi?"

“He's a cruel and sadistic bastard who deserves to die in the most painful way possible; preferably by my own hands!" Alec said furiously, his eyes ablaze with pure hatred.

“Hmm. I agree," Jace smirked. "I guess it really does work."

Alec fought to hide his rising fear. As he suspected; now even his thoughts were enslaved. He knew begging didn't prevent punishment but he knew people liked it and it sometimes did lessen the pain. He quickly dropped to his knees next to Jace, keeping his head bowed and his eyes lowered.

“I didn't mean that. It isn't true. Please it isn't!" Alec pleaded desperately. "I apologize for my crude remark. My previous owner taught me many lessons and I am grateful to him for teaching me my place," Alec got out softly, quietly, in the most submissive voice he had been taught. “I deserve punishment and I thank you for teaching me a lesson.”

“What are you talking about?” Jace asked, confused.

Jace shook his head as he took a firm grip on Alec's chin and forced his head up to look at him. However, Alec kept his eyes lowered.

“Look at me," Jace ordered and Alec did so at once. "I wanted the truth and I got it. I am not punishing you for that. I already told you; do well and be rewarded. Betray me and you would wish you were back at one of Malachi's sadistic parties; I am not my father's son for nothing. You got it?"

“Yes, Jace,” Alec replied quietly, knowing Jace was doing him an unusual kindness by warning him of the potential fallout.

If Jace really was going to do what he said Alec would never even consider betraying him; this would be the best life he could ever have imagined!

Jace released him and nodded satisfied.

“Speaking of telling the truth. There is one thing I want to know, and even here I promise I won’t punish you for telling me the truth. But I want to know it. When we were younger, did you lie to me? Did you seek my friendship only because of who my father is and in hope to get intel to pass on to the rebellion?” Jace asked evenly.

Jace expression was neutral, calm. He was good at hiding his feelings, his upbringing under Valentine’s merciless hand had made it a necessity. So none of his real emotions showed on his face. Not the rage when thinking of Alec having done just that, not his longing for Alec to deny it.

“No, Jace. I became your friend because I wanted to. You were the only friend I ever had and it was because of you. I never used you for gaining intel. I was not even thinking of that back then.” Alec looked at Jace, this time glad for the binding rune. Glad that Jace had to believe him, as he really wanted, needed Jace to believe him.

Jace just looked at him, searching his face for any sign of holding back anything. But what he found, the openness in Alec’s gaze, soothed the anger in him he had felt since he had learned of Alec’s betrayal. But again, he didn’t give away his own feelings, not ready to make himself vulnerable just yet. He nodded curtly.

“Now go shower and change and then come back in here so I can explain to you the inner workings of the mansion," Jace ordered. “Oh and stop using my name as a title.” At Alec's confused look he elaborated, “You are ending all statements with my name, like slaves are taught when saying master. Yes master, no master. Stop doing that. It's annoying."

“Yes,” Alec acknowledged, biting back the instinctive Jace he was about to add but determined not to fuck this up.

“I don't want any trace of Malachi or anyone else left on you; on your body or your clothes,” Jace ordered with a possessive note to his words. “So clean yourself thoroughly. You will find your new clothes in your room. You can pick what you like.”

Alec’s opened his mouth and closed it again. It was the first time since his conviction that he was allowed to choose his own clothes. At Malachi’s he had possessed one set of clothes, sometimes he had not even been allowed to wear any. Getting a choice? Was overwhelming.

Jace just rolled his eyes at Alec’s clear awe, but not in a harsh way. “Don’t get too excited, it’s normal clothes for servants.”

“I understand. Thank you,” Alec said with a soft genuine smile, his gratitude real. He hadn’t expected anything else, and still - having a choice was something he hadn’t had for a very long time.

Jace nodded as he gave a small real smile back and did a dismissive hand wave. Alec went to his room, surprised to find plain but nice and warm clothes in the closet. They were more than he had hoped for after Jace had told him that they were servants’ clothes. He tensed as he stripped and entered the shower, fearing it was a trick, but no one came. Alec almost cried when he saw real shower gel. He enjoyed a warm shower for the first time in a long time, letting the hot water run over his body, letting it clean him. He foamed himself thoroughly, starting from his feet and going upward, making sure he scrubbed himself clean everywhere. Between his toes, his ass cheeks, his back. As much as Jace wanted him clean, even more he wanted to try to get rid of Malachi and his men, of the smell of the mansion and its cheap soap.

He knew cleaning his mind was more difficult than cleaning his body, but his body was a good start. After he had rinsed the gel out of his hair thoroughly, he was just about to stop the water, when he thought better of it. Jace hadn’t given him a time frame, and so far he had been quick and efficient. For the first time in years, Alec took a moment just for himself. He let his head fall back in his neck, closing his eyes, just enjoying the way the hot water ran over his face and body, making him feel warm all over. With a content sigh he opened his mouth, relishing the taste of the clean and fresh water, spreading his arms and turning around slowly. Another content sigh escaped him before he closed the tap. Goosebumps spread when his skin came in contact with the cold air outside. He took a towel, that was softer than he had expected and dried himself quickly, making sure not to waste any more time. The last thing he wanted was to anger Jace by being too slow. Afterwards he was stunned to find a comb, toothbrush, toothpaste and even deodorant.

When Alec was dressed in his new clothes putting the old into the bin in the room since he didn't know yet what to do with trash, he swore he would become the best slave for Jace; so good he would want to keep him forever!

Alec knocked softly on the connecting door.

“Enter.”

“You asked for me,” Alec reminded him, stepping into the room.

He strolled over to Jace, but stopped in a respectful distance.

“Much better,” Jace said, looking him over approvingly, nodding along his words.

“Thank you.”

Alec felt himself blush at the words. It was not really a compliment, but it was more than he had gotten in years. And he knew it was honest and not spoken in a mocking way, not in the way the people at Malachi’s had praised him for looking good on his knees or looking good being impaled on a cock.

“Now, you will follow me where I go when ordered and otherwise you are to stay in your room. Got it?” Jace looked at Alec, still with a small approving smile on his lips.

“Yes.”

“When we are alone you can ask me questions freely so go ahead. I can see in your eyes you have questions,” Jace encouraged Alec, seeing the confusion in his eyes.

“Do you wish me to perform certain tasks or acts?” Alec asked, used to having his days packed with more work than humanly manageable. Just being in his room by himself sounded like a dream; an impossible dream.

“Like what?” Jace questioned.

“Anything you wish . Come to your bed at a certain time or clean or something. Keep your things in order, clean your weapons. Anything.”

“I will call you if I need you. If you need anything just knock. But only when I am alone in my room.”

“Anything? Like what?” Alec sounded even more confused. What could he possibly ask Jace for?

“Like anything.” Jace replied with an amused hint in his eyes.

“Ok,” Alec gave back, even though he had still no clue what Jace might mean, but too afraid to ask. Jace clearly expected him to know what he was talking about.

“You don't know what I mean, do you Alec?” Jace sounded still amused, but there was a little annoyance laying beneath it.

“No.”

Alec lowered his gaze, biting his lip, knowing he had screwed up. Jace had asked for honesty as one of the key elements and he had failed. His body tensed in anticipation, expecting pain. The ghost of old lessons for failings still lingered deep in his mind.

“Be honest then!” Jace demanded. “I told you I want that,” but seeing Alec’s obvious distress he kept all annoyance out of his tone.

“Sorry,” Alec said meekly.

Alec didn’t dare to look up and had to fight the urge to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness, knowing that Jace wouldn’t appreciate that. Jace was so different to what he had been used to for the past three years Alec was confused how to proceed.

“What? Did you think I was gonna hit you?” Jace looked at Alec’s slightly shivering figure, sighing a little frustrated.

“Yes.” Alec answered without hesitation or judgement; it was just how it was.

Jace shook his head.

“Of course not,” Jace assured him and Alec released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“I am just explaining the rules. You will find me fair and direct to deal with. But honesty is important. And so is admitting if you don’t know something. Not knowing is ok, not asking isn't. With things I mean if you need new clothes, new toothpaste, something to read. Or if you have questions beyond that. Are we clear now?” Jace went on.

It sounded too good to be true, but Alec couldn’t help but hope it was true. It sounded amazing.

“Thank you. And yes. I will ask in the future,” Alec promised.

Jace nodded approvingly before he waved Alec away, “I need to concentrate now on some political issues my father will expect me to have taken an opinion on before I dine with him tonight. A servant will bring up some dinner for you in a few hours. I will let you know if I need you.”

Alec nodded as well, before he turned and left the room, closing the door between their two rooms quietly. He stared at his own room for a while before he truly could believe that he was allowed to stay here all by himself, doing what he wanted. He could take a shower again. He could read one of the books. He could lie on the bed and do nothing. Alec had to shake himself to move away from the door. He grabbed one of the books and lay down, still a little tense. Still expecting Jace or someone else to come into his room and punish him for being lazy. But when nothing happened, he allowed himself to relax. After an hour, he even started to read.

He was surprised when someone opened the door, his heart beating faster in fear. At Malachi's unexpected visitors to his room always spelled doom. However, it was just a kind servant girl who put a tray with food on the desk in his room before she left. For a few moments Alec just looked at the food, wondering if it was a trick. Then he stepped closer and was again awed by what he saw. Bread and cheeses and lots of it. And water too. It was plain and simple, but it looked to be of good quality and a healthy meal, for sure bound to make him full. Once, as a Lightwood, he had eaten as the elite. Now, after three years, this meal was like heaven to him. He had to wipe away tears before he finished it all, going a little too fast, resulting in stomach cramps later in the evening but it was well worth it.

When he snuggled into bed, he was full and warm for the first time in ages. He was still afraid something bad would happen because such was the life of a slave; safety was always fleeting. However, he felt safer here than he had in ages. Soon he fell asleep, sleeping better than he had in years, for the first time not having the need to whisper his name into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean a lot to us.


	6. Unlearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec starts to unlearn being a slave while Jace starts to unlearn Valentine's cruel teachings on love. Together they start to heal and grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to our amazing beta readers.  
> Chapter warnings: Talk of past abuse, past punishments, references to past rape and sexual abuse, ownership, rewards. Detailed consentual oral and anal sex. Attempted sexual assault but nothing happens; promise. Mild beating. Dead bad guys.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings_

# Chapter 6: Unlearning

“Ahhh!” A blood-curdling scream echoed through the sleeping quarters in the middle of the otherwise quiet night. 

Alec woke with a start, instinctively curling into a ball and tensing, expecting a hit or a kick. Sudden sounds or screaming had always meant one thing: pain. 

When none came and he awoke further Alec realized that Jace was the one who had screamed. He didn’t scream any longer, but he could still hear Jace mumbling painfully in his sleep. Jace’s restless tossing and turning was clearly audible. Alec tried to relax his tense muscles by rolling his neck, but he failed. The sounds that came from Jace’s bedroom were too intense to ignore. Too familiar. 

It wasn't any of his business and waking a soldier from a nightmare was unwise. Besides, it would be breaking countless of Malachi’s rules. But he wasn't Malachi's any longer. He was Jace’s now. Would reacting break Jace's rules? Alec chewed on his bottom lip, unsure what to do. He wanted to help Jace, but he was also afraid of doing the wrong thing. 

When Alec heard another soft, pained scream he decided he had to take a chance and act. Jace’s pain was just too audible to ignore; too familiar. He got out of bed and entered Jace's bedroom using the connecting door. Alec walked over to Jace's bed and after a second of hesitation he sat on the bedside, as far out as he could as he was unsure if he was welcome or allowed. 

"Jace? Jace, wake up please," Alec said softly, soothingly, but not daring to touch him. Too afraid of what Jace might do.

"What?!" Jace asked confused as he sat up with a start, a hand raised to strike. It took Jace a few seconds to take in his surroundings, his mind still too deep in the nightmare. 

"It's me," Alec said, not flinching in the face of Jace's raised hand, having gotten used to punishments a long time ago. 

“Oh,” Jace said sheepishly, lowering his hand instantly.

Alec drew a relieved breath and relaxed a bit when he realized Jace wouldn't hit him. Still, he hesitated. Should he leave or stay? Jace still looked haunted, his breathing came in quick gasps. He scooted a little closer, but still looking down not only because it was what he was trained to do but also to avoid making Jace feeling put on the spot. He knew that Jace hated to show weakness, and screaming in his sleep surely counted as such. 

Alec still didn’t dare to touch Jace, instead he tried to think of what calmed himself and started to recite a poem he remembered from their childhood, from one of the books he had seen Jace still kept on his bookshelf. A poem Jace had told him he had always loved. 

"When she walked through the forest, dressed now in its autumn dress, the beauty around her was a tangible thing. Yellow, red and brown, leaves of all colors danced in circles," Alec recited the first lines of the poem in a soft and calming voice.

Jace went from tense to confused to slowly smiling, his breathing evening and his heart slowing to a steady rhythm as Alec recited the whole poem and then started another. Alec’s voice was soothing and reminded Jace of happier times. Times long forgotten and gone, but with every word Alec spoke the memories came a little more to life.

After four poems Jace's eyes were heavy, leaving Alec to marvel at how innocent and young he looked, making Alec feel oddly protective of him. Unable to stop himself Alec brushed a strand of hair out of Jace's face, making the blond release a small, contented sound. 

Alec rose and went to leave when Jace grabbed hold of his wrist with lightning reflexes.

"Stay," Jace said softly, the words a command but his eyes and tone made it more of a plea. 

"Always," Alec swore, his heart making a jump as he realized that he not only stayed because he was ordered, but because he wanted to. 

This Jace in front of him was so much like the friend he had known and so little like the man who owned him, that all he wanted to do was curl up next to him and feel him close. As close as they had been so many years back. 

Jace smiled at that as he pulled the covers back, watching Alec quickly getting into bed with him. Jace covered him up and pulled him close, moving Alec so his head was resting on his shoulder. It hadn’t been a planned decision but having Alec in his arms just felt right. Jace could feel Alec's smile on his skin, making him smile too as they both drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and at peace for the first time in a long time. Likely forever.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Alec woke at dawn as he always did. The old rhythm of Malachi’s household was still too ingrained in his brain not to. His head was still resting on Jace's chest, his arm around him. For a few moments Alec looked at Jace's sleeping face. He looked young while sleeping, innocent… unguarded. 

Alec found himself almost forgetting how things had changed. Then he mentally shook his head and slowly and carefully pulled back and away from Jace, feeling oddly cold without his touch. He sat by the bedside, gaining courage to leave. He should get to his own room before Jace woke up. He couldn't be sure Jace would not resent him for having seen him weak during the night. And though Jace had asked him to stay in his sleepy state, Alec wasn’t sure if he had really meant it. The bravery from the night was forgotten and replaced by the old fear, just as the early morning sun had replaced the darkness. 

Just as Alec was to rise, Jace startled him by grabbing hold of his right wrist forcefully, making him stay seated on the bed, turning to look questioningly and a bit fearfully at Jace. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Jace asked sleepily but his grip on Alec's wrist was strong. Not to punish, but to make a point. 

"I….I thought... I wasn’t sure if you still wanted me here." Alec stuttered, not really sure what to say. Still a little afraid to get punished. 

"Stay," Jace repeated, this time with more vigor than last night. 

Alec nodded, weirdly warmed and moved by the request, "Ok."

Alec got back into bed, his hands under the pillow his head was lying on. They lay side by side, looking at each other. 

"Do you want to?" Jace asked quietly, his hand resting under his chin, a questioning expression in his eyes. 

It was a genuine question, Alec could tell.

"What?" Alec asked confused, keeping the same low tone. 

"Stay in my bed," Jace clarified, his voice as soft as before and with a wishful undertone to it. 

"Yes," Alec replied softly, honestly. 

He had slept better than in ages, and Alec knew that was not for the fact that the bed was so comfortable, but for the fact that for the first time in years he had felt safe again. 

His reply made Jace relax and smile. 

"I always thought you had pretty eyes," Jace admitted after a few moments, reaching out, stroking some hair out of Alec’s eyes. “So warm and open...”

Alec blushed, shocked by the compliment. Malachi’s guests had sometimes complimented how well trained he was or how well he could _take it,_ but the compliments had always been cruel and condescending. Never had anyone complimented him kindly. 

"Thank you," Alec got out, overwhelmed.

"Very pretty…." Jace repeated softly, his eyes and voice unusually kind. 

Jace’s hand was running over Alec’s face now, following his jawline from his ear down to his chin, brushing over his lips, making Alec shiver and warm deep within at the same time. He wanted to lean into this touch, marvel in it and never let this moment go. Alec was awed by the softness of Jace's touch and expression but what Jace said next almost broke him.

"Alec."

Alec froze, unsure he had heard Jace right. No one had said that in years. No one but himself. Whispered into the darkness, sobbed into his pillow, screamed into the wind. But never with such raw softness.

"What….what did you call me?" Alec whispered with a trembling voice, blinking to keep the tears in check that wanted to spill.

"Alec. Your name. Alec," Jace said kindly but strongly, emphasizing the one syllable, repeating his name twice to emphasize his point even more. 

"I….no one has….has…." This time Alec's voice broke as tears ran down his cheeks uncontrolled. 

His whole body was shaking. _Alec._ How much had he longed to hear his name again. He would have taken it yelled or screamed at him, even spat at him. He would have gladly taken it together with every insult, just to hear his name again. But said like that? So soft, so kind, so… loving? It broke him. It was more than he had ever hoped for, as Jace didn’t give him back only his name. But his humanity. 

Jace wiped his tears away with a hand, stroking his cheek gently, the softness of his voice reflected in his eyes. 

"Shh. It's ok now," Jace assured him, pulling him back to lay with his head on his chest, Alec eagerly snuggling close. 

He was still shaking, but Jace’s soothing strokes to his back comforted him, made him calmer. 

"You have no idea how much this means to me," Alec whispered through the sobs that he still couldn’t control. 

"I have an idea," Jace said, his hands never ceasing to caress Alec’s back, “though you are right. I cannot fully understand it.”

"Thank you," Alec murmured heartfeltly with a throaty voice. He still couldn’t quite believe it. 

"It's only when we are alone," Jace cautioned, a dark undertone in his voice that was not directed against Alec but the circumstances they were living in. 

Even being Valentine’s heir didn’t give Jace the power to treat Alec openly as he wanted. He knew he had to live up to Valentine’s ideals and this meant treating Alec as a slave in public. 

"I know. It's still a gift beyond measure," Alec assured him as he pressed his face a little more into Jace’s strong chest, slowly regaining control over his body. 

His tears hadn't stopped falling and he hadn’t stopped shaking, but the warmth in his body was still spreading, seeping in all his bones and making its way towards his heart and soul. 

“What you did… that was a gift, too,” Jace said softly. 

Admitting that did not come easy to Jace, but he wanted Alec to know how much last night had meant to him. He was used to getting what he asked for but receiving genuine affection for free was certainly not among the things he was used to in his life. 

“What did I do?” Alec asked confused, propping himself up a little to look at Jace. 

“You gave me what I needed without me having to say a word,” Jace explained. “No one has been there for me like that. Not since you, when we were kids.”

Alec was silent for a long while, just looking at Jace. 

“What a shame,” Alec whispered finally, “you deserve that. And so much more.” 

He raised one hand to brush over Jace’s cheeks. He felt the short stubble, the softness that just lay beneath it. Nothing had ever felt better. He let his hand trail down further, slightly tensing the further he got. Despite what had just happened his body was waiting for Jace to act cruelly. 

But when Jace not only did nothing like that but even leaned into his touch and hummed approvingly, he got bolder and felt more secure. Jace slept shirtless and Alec approved of that fact, his hand finding its way over Jace’s abs, sliding along his obliques further down where the teasing v was vanishing in Jace’s sweatpants.

Alec paused for a second, but to his surprise he realized that he really wanted this. He wanted to feel Jace’s cock in his mouth, sliding down his throat. Not because he had to do this. But because it felt right. 

"May I…" Alec’s hand trembled lightly while he pulled at Jace’s pants, looking up shyly to meet Jace’s eyes. 

"Go ahead," Jace groaned contentedly deep in his throat, his eyes darkened by a hunger only Alec could still now. 

"Let me make you feel good," Alec whispered softly as he closed his lips around the tip of Jace's cock. His tongue swirled around the tip, gathering first drops of pre-come Jace was already leaking. The bitter taste was not unpleasant, on the contrary Alec cherished to taste Jace for the first time. 

He reached out to cup Jace’s balls, squeezing them lightly, fondling them, until Jace’s moans deepened and he felt an impatient tug to his hair, that made him take Jace’s cock in deeper into his throat. He hollowed his cheeks while his tongue still massaged Jace’s dick. When he relaxed his throat even more and pushed forward, he felt the tip poke into his throat, making him nearly choke. But he didn’t let this stop him. He took another deep breath through his nose before taking Jace in even deeper, until his whole cock was sliding in and out of his throat with every bop of his head.

"Yes!" Jace groaned wantonly, lost for more words. 

For a while he let Alec set the pace, just enjoying the hot mouth around him, the throat that fluttered and constricted, making his toes curl and his body light up with fire. But then he grabbed Alec’s hair and met Alec’s bopping with his own thrusts, pushing in even deeper, holding Alec down until he felt him struggling and indicating he wanted up. Just then did he release Alec so he could pull off. 

"I dreamt of this before…." Alec admitted breathlessly, his voice hoarse from the blowjob and his pupils blown wide, looking up into Jace’s mismatched eyes that showed the same spark he felt spreading in his own body. 

Alec had given countless blowjobs before, but he had never enjoyed it. Never thought he could enjoy it. But seeing the pleasure he caused Jace, and feeling Jace inside him had felt incredible, even addictive. He knew he wanted to see and feel this again. The look in Jace’s eyes while he had blown him, the weight of Jace’s hard cock on his tongue. Surprised he realized he had grown hard himself. Without him touching himself or any other outward stimulation, just from giving Jace pleasure - and letting Jace use him to gain it. What Alec had hated before, he liked now - to his own astonishment. 

"Does reality compare?" Jace asked with an arrogant smirk, running his thumb over Alec’s swollen lips. 

"It's so much better," Alec assured him, giving Jace’s dick a soft kiss, before he opened his lips one more time to take Jace in. 

The pleased groan he got in response made him smile, urging him on to go deep again. He felt his own cock jerk when Jace moaned his name, warmth spreading in his belly at the sound of his name. He would never get enough of Jace saying his name. Or even moaning it. Alec got lost in the rhythm of licking, twirling, and swallowing, until Jace’s voice startled him.

"That's enough," Jace sounded as breathless as Alec felt.

"Anything wrong?" Alec asked, a hint of fear and worry in his tone, his eyes seeking reassurance.

"No," Jace quickly assured him, making Alec relax. "But I want to come inside your ass and your mouth feels too good. I wouldn’t have lasted for long now."

"Yes," Alec moaned, nodding. He paused, blushing a bit, as he had never said what followed now and meant it. "Fuck me. Please." 

He really wanted it. Wanted Jace. Giving Jace a blow job had given him more pleasure than Alec had ever thought possible and he couldn’t wait to feel what Jace could do to and with him when he was inside him. 

"Get naked and lie on your back," Jace said.

Jace smiled when Alec hurried to comply to the order, his hands trailing from Alec’s outer to his inner thighs, rubbing small circles into the soft flesh, driving Alec nearly insane. Alec’s hips started to rock when Jace brushed teasingly over his achingly hard cock, fondling his balls before the hand was gone. Too sudden, too soon, leaving Alec a needy mess. Jace looked up at him, smirking before he bent down a little.

"Is this...Oh!" Alec got out in shocked pleasure when Jace's lips closed around his cock. 

Just as Alec before, Jace took Alec in deep, swallowing him down, while his tongue did things to Alec he had never known. Helplessly Alec moaned, his hips jerking upwards into Jace’s mouth, but he was pressed down with one hand. Having to hold still and just let Jace work him felt incredibly good, but also incredibly frustrating. Alec’s knuckles turned white from the sheer force he was holding on to the sheets to stop his body from moving again. 

"Good?" Jace teased, when he pulled off with an obscene, wet _pop,_ the smirk even wider than before. 

"Yes! So much yes," Alec panted, pleasure still coursing through his body.

He had been so close to exploding, but he didn’t complain, too overwhelmed with what Jace was giving him. First his name, now this. 

"Best blowjob ever?" Jace asked with a superior grin, still playing with Alec’s balls, knowing too well what this did to Alec. He loved seeing his effect on Alec, the proof that Alec genuinely enjoyed this. 

"Best and only," Alec admitted between two breaths that still came out ragged. 

As a slave his pleasure hadn't mattered so he had never gotten a blowjob before even though he had given many. He still couldn't believe Jace was doing this. It was mind-blowing on so many levels. 

"I like the sound of that," Jace replied possessively. He paused before he added, “and I like how wrecked you already sound. And look. Damn, you truly are beautiful, Alec. So beautiful for me.”

"Yes," Alec moaned, nearly crying at the praise and his name. 

That Jace found him beautiful was something he had not dared to think. He with his scars of shame and the clear signs of his slavery. When Jace’s fist closed around his cock, using his spit as lube, Alec nearly screamed, his mind unable to catch a coherent thought. Jace started to pump him, twirling his wrist every other time, making Alec’s moans get deeper and more desperate, until they were more groans and grunts than actual moans.

"Getting close?" Jace asked breathlessly, marveling in the way Alec’s body shook on the bed and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

"Yes! Please….can I…." Alec begged desperately. It nearly hurt how much he needed to come.

"Come now!" Jace ordered, his eyes glued on Alec’s face not to miss any emotion on it.

"Fuck!" Alec yelled as he came explosively all over Jace's hand, his body shaking with the unleashed force of his orgasm. He had never come so hard. It had never felt so good.

"You look amazing like this," Jace smiled at him, before he scooted upwards, cupping Alec’s chin. 

And then Alec’s world stopped for a second when Jace lips found his and Jace kissed him. Like he meant it. Like _they_ meant something. More than just sex. Jace’s tongue slid over Alec’s bottom lip, his teeth found their way in his tender flesh, making Alec moan and open up. When their tongues met, Alec could still taste himself on Jace, mixing their flavors together. Alec kissed Jace back like he had never kissed before. He kissed not with his body, but with his heart. When Jace pulled away Alec looked even more wrecked, his lips more swollen, slightly bitten open and red. 

“Please….I want you in me,” Alec pleaded desperately. He needed Jace inside of him now, he wanted that connection. 

Jace grinned at the needy sound, even though he wanted this as much as Alec did. He poured lube on his fingers, warming it up a little by circling his fingers, before he nudged lightly at Alec’s legs to make more room for him. He settled down between them, admiring the view of Alec’s tight pucker. He rubbed over Alec’s hole a few times before penetrating him fully, his grin deepening when he heard the small sounds of pleasure that were already leaving Alec’s mouth. 

“You are so tight,” Jace marveled as he pushed one digit inside, exploring Alec’s inner walls expertly. He took his time, he wanted Alec to genuinely enjoy it and not feel any pain. 

“I can take more,” Alec said impatiently, trying to push back onto Jace’s finger to take in more.

“And you will. When I have opened you up properly,” Jace insisted as he added a second finger, pulling at Alec’s rim tenderly to loosen him further. 

Alec was stunned for a moment, not used to such care for his comfort during sex. His breathing sped up when Jace started to crook his fingers, searching, and finding his prostate. 

“Oh!” Alec moaned in pleasure. 

“Ready for more?” Jace asked while his fingers pumped into Alec effortlessly, even when he slipped in a third. He loved the way Alec pushed eagerly into every thrust, the way he clenched around his fingers. He couldn’t wait to feel Alec doing this to his cock, but he was prepared to wait until Alec was truly ready. 

"Please, yes," Alec said eagerly, having no idea it could feel this good. But it did. It felt incredibly good, and he couldn't help but want more of this. 

"You'll feel so good around my cock," Jace promised as he curled his fingers exactly right, finding Alec's prostate again, nudging several times at the sensitive spot, rubbing over it. 

"Fuck!" Alec screamed as Jace sent waves of pleasure through him. It was nearly too much. And yet he wanted more. Needed more. Alec raised his hips a little to give Jace the best angle to push in. 

"Ready?" Jace asked as he aligned himself with Alec's hole, his whole body buzzing with want and need. 

"Please!" Alec begged breathlessly, pressing against Jace's cock already. 

"Gods! So good!" Jace marveled as he pushed inside. Alec felt perfect around him. Hot and tight and wet. He could get used to the feeling of just pushing in and out, to the way Alec moaned with every push and in the way he met every of his thrusts wantonly. 

"It...it feels…." Alec started to say in surprise. Even when Jace fingers had felt so good and he really wanted this, he hadn’t expected it to feel _that_ good. And without any pain. "Amazing. So good."

"How's that?" Jace asked as he pulled nearly completely out until only the tip of his cock stayed in Alec before he slammed back in, hitting Alec’s prostate dead on.

"Fuck, yes!" Alec screamed helplessly. Alec's cock was rock hard again, throbbing with need though he had already come. 

"So good," Jace breathed out, picking up speed. 

"Yes! Yes!" Alec was lost for more words. His world had narrowed down to Jace sliding in and out of him in an increasing speed. 

"I'm getting close," Jace panted. He couldn’t hold back any longer, but he also didn’t want to. But what he wanted was Alec to come with him. He spit in his hand and started to stroke Alec in time with his thrusts. "Give me one more; come with me."

"Fuck!" Alec whined in pleasure.

"Come now!" Jace ordered.

Just as he filled Alec up from the inside Alec came over Jace's hand once again, only a little coming out but Alec's whole body shook with his orgasm. It was even better than the first, as his own pleasure was enhanced by Jace’s, who moaned and rutted tenderly against his ass to ride out his own orgasm before he pulled carefully out.

"You did well, Alec," Jace praised as he got out of bed, knowing how much Alec needed the verbal reassurance. 

Alec watched him as Jace went into the bathroom. Alec only managed to feel a brief fear and panic, hoping he was truly just meant to lie here. Then, a few moments later Jace returned cleaned, carrying a towel. He cleaned Alec efficiently but gently, smiling down at him who still had a blissed-out look on his face. 

"I did?" Alec asked, fully aware of his drunken look and the silly smile on his face, still feeling the after-effects of his orgasm. 

"Very," Jace assured him, pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips. 

Jace went to his desk and took the glass of water he had left there while reading earlier in the day.

Jace sat on the bedside, giving Alec a warm look as he handed him the glass and said, "Drink this.”

"Thank you," Alec downed the offered water thankfully before handing it back.

He looked up at Jace and his lips that had felt so perfect on his own. Before he could manage the courage to lean in, Jace had already closed the gap and kissed Alec again. This time it wasn’t a soft peck, this time it was wet and messy with a lot of teeth and nibbling, Jace’s tongue pushing in and out of Alec’s mouth as shortly before his cock had slammed into Alec’s ass, leaving Alec breathless once more. 

"I am starting to think meeting you again will be the best thing that ever happened to me," Jace said with a fond smile, while he brushed over Alec’s slightly swollen lips. 

"It certainly is for me," Alec said honestly with clear adoration, still feeling high from his orgasms.

His words made Jace smile even more. 

"I never thought sex could be like this," Alec admitted, snuggling closer towards Jace. 

"Like what?"

"So enjoyable," Alec admitted, blushing slightly. If someone had told him that he would still blush at anything sex related he would have laughed. But here he was. Blushing. 

"I told you; what Malachi did wasn't sex. It was purely a power play and a proof of his lack of emotional control," Jace said with contempt.

Jace got into bed and after a small nod of approval Alec eagerly snuggled close, his head by his shoulder. Alec smiled when he felt Jace close his arms around him. 

"Thank you so much for buying me. I love belonging to you," Alec mumbled sleepily, sounding content and happy.

"You are mine now. I will take good care of you, Alec," Jace promised as he kissed the top of his head tenderly, his arms possessively and protectively around him.

  
  


***

  
  


"Alec," Jace greeted with a smile as he opened the door that connected their rooms.

Alec put down the book he had been reading and rose at once. "Jace," he said warmly back. 

By now Jace using his actual name didn’t cause a jolt of joy running through his body any longer, but Alec still couldn’t get enough of hearing Jace say it. Jace managed to pronounce his name in a way it nearly felt that there was a different meaning behind this one syllable than just his actual name. 

"Come," Jace ordered, nodding towards his room, a smile playing around his lips that couldn’t cover fully the tired crinkles around his eyes. Jace looked exhausted.

Alec followed him and looked surprised at Jace when he saw not one, but two plates with food on the table, as well as two goblets with red wine. 

"I thought we could eat together," Jace said. Jace found himself relax in Alec’s presence. With Alec he could let his carefully constructed guard down, a guard he had to keep in check always, constantly. But just as when they had been younger, Alec made it possible for him to be who he truly was. Sometimes his whole life felt like a charade in which his father was the puppeteer, and he was just a rag doll. The more he cherished these unguarded moments with Alec, the more he felt like that. 

"Is that for me?" Alec gestured towards the food, awe clear in his voice. 

"Yes.” Jace simply replied, making himself comfortable at the table, pulling one leg under him. In his father’s presence he would never dare to sit other than with a straight back, but here he didn’t give a damn about conventions. 

"So much food! And meat!" Alec marveled at the sight, still a little overwhelmed. 

"And wine," Jace added with a smile.

"Thank you!" Alec said heartfelt and after a small hesitation, bending down and throwing his arms around Jace's neck, giving him a loving and grateful kiss.

"I should treat you more often," Jace remarked tenderly, stroking Alec's cheek.

"You already spoil me," Alec insisted with a genuine smile. 

"Let's eat," Jace said to avoid further emotions. 

"This will be my best meal in years," Alec admitted, scooping up the plate of food to take it with him into his own room, his mouth already watering at the smell. 

"Where are you going?" Jace asked him curiously, watching him closely. 

"I….sorry. I thought...I thought the food was for me. I….sorry," Alec stuttered nervously, mentally kicking himself while he hurried to set the plate back down. Of course Jace hadn't meant it. What had he been thinking? He was a slave. Slaves didn't eat like this; didn't have what their masters had. How stupid was he? His body tensed in anticipation. Though Jace had never hit him, his body was still used to being prepared to get hurt whenever he made a mistake. 

"It is, but I want you to stay," Jace said kindly but firmly as he gestured towards the second chair. 

"Stay?" Alec asked stunned, still not quite believing it. 

"Stay. Sit. Eat with me," Jace elaborated, having to suppress a warm smile at Alec’s shocked face. But on second thought it wasn’t something to smile at. It was rather sad. 

"By the table?' Alec asked unbelieving.

Jace nodded, "Yes. Come on, before the food gets cold. And take a sip of wine, maybe that will bring the color back to your cheeks. You look white as a sheet."

Alec hesitantly and carefully sat at the edge of the chair next to Jace. He took the glass, hurrying to comply, nearly choking on the mouthful of wine. Jace just quirked an amused eyebrow, but he refrained from commenting, a fact that Alec was really grateful for. 

“What have you been reading?” Jace asked while digging into the food. 

“An old book I have read before, but wanted to reread for ages, even before my conviction.” 

Alec carefully put a piece of meat onto his fork, before he put it into his mouth, moaning when the flavor hit his palate. He hadn’t remembered how good food tasted. The food in Jace’s household was much better than in Malachi’s, but still, the food for him had been rather tasteless and uncreative. Not as spicy and special as this. 

For a while they sat quietly, Alec too overwhelmed by the different sensations to talk, Jace too busy watching Alec with a slight fond smirk. 

“And do you still like the book?” Jace asked when he realized that Alec had managed to adapt to this new situation regarding the food. “And which one is it?”

“The Catcher in the Rey. Yes and no if I am honest. I see things now that I haven’t seen when I first read it. It’s still good, but in a different way.” 

Jace nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, things change with the experience we gather. Not only books, a lot of things.” 

Alec thought about that for a while but couldn’t help but agree. Sitting on a table and eating proper food was nothing he would have considered special, until he had been enslaved. His name had been just his name, but now, when Jace said it with the soft expression in his eyes, it was so much more. But also, other things bore a different meaning now. Jace’s stories from the way he had been brought up, being passed on to Valentine like an unwanted gift. The harshness Jace had had to endure, but even more, the fake affection Valentine had rewarded Jace with and still did. Alec was not sure if Jace truly saw the mind games Valentine played with him, but as Alec’s life had depended on detecting things like that, he saw them now. 

"Did your meeting go well?" Alec asked after a few moments of thoughtful silence. 

"Long and boring," Jace complained with an eye roll, but smiling to take the spike of his words.

"You do not like politics?" Alec guessed. 

"No. I prefer fighting. At least then you know who's trying to kill you," Jace admitted darkly. “It’s so tiring to watch every word you say. And to listen to all the fake compliments and see all the fake smiles. The battlefield is more honest. All parties there fight to survive. One side wins. The other dies. Simple.” 

"Not all wars are won on the battlefield," Alec gave back, enjoying his time with Jace, not only because of the food, but also because he was allowed to voice what he thought. 

"No. That is true. My father says so, too," Jace admitted. Jace was thoughtful for a moment before adding, "My father loves playing war with words. He is a master in it. I never did. I think you might be able to spar quite well with him if you had been given the chance."

"Me?" Alec asked surprised, looking up from his plate in astonishment. 

"Yes. You," Jace replied, nodding. “You like to play with your words, nearly as much as he did. I always thought you would end up as some kind of a leader. Or maybe more advisor.” 

"Would have been interesting," Alec agreed, thinking it over and realizing that Jace was right. He didn’t mind fighting, but he liked discussions more. And if he was also honest, he didn’t have the need to lead. He loved giving advice, but leaving the decision to someone else. Leading more in a hidden way. Maybe he had always liked that or maybe it was a product of his experiences. It was hard to tell at this point. 

"It would indeed," Jace agreed. After a moment he added regretfully, “but you took that away from yourself.” 

A slightly darker undertone had creeped into his voice, making Alec swallow and hastily move the conversation along. 

"Is that why you eat alone in your room so often?" Alec asked insightfully, thankful to find another topic to discuss other than him being a traitor. Sometimes he nearly forgot that Jace was Valentine’s heir.

"Yes." Jace admitted. He paused before he added with a warm smile, "Though in the future I think I will enjoy meals like this with you more.” His hand came up to his shoulder, pressing down on his muscles there with a small groan. 

"I will try and be entertaining," Alec promised, taking in Jace’s movement. He had noticed before that Jace touched his shoulders often today. 

"You are that already or I wouldn't be here," Jace grinned, but Alec knew he was only half joking. If joking at all. 

"To you then," Alec saluted with his goblet, enjoying that Jace considered him worthy of talking to. 

Alec loved the sex with Jace, the physical closeness. But this closeness, the closeness of minds, was something else, something he might even cherish a little more. During his years with Malachi the man had wanted to make him believe that he was worth nothing, or maybe worth just what his body was able to do. So that Jace liked talking to him as his equal, made Alec grow inwardly. Each day he felt the old Alec resurface more, but not the immature, nearly naive version. A grown-up version who knew about the cruelty of the world, but still had kindness to give. 

"To me," Jace echoed teasingly with a smile, rolling his shoulder with a small wince. 

"Your shoulders hurt?" Alec asked as Jace rolled them again.

"Just tense," Jace replied, shrugging it off. He hated having to sit for hours in uncomfortable chairs during the political meetings, but there was no way of avoiding it. And Alec - and his father - were right. You could win wars with words. Sometimes even avoid them. He still preferred the sword. 

Alec gave him a tender look.

"Take off your shirt and pants and lie down on your stomach," Alec said, as both had finished eating by now. 

"Oh. I love being naked with you," Jace teased, winking at him, making Alec blush. 

Despite everything he had endured, Jace and his affection and teasing could still make Alec blush. Alec loved and hated this fact at the same time, but for once he didn’t let himself get distracted by Jace’s flirting. 

Alec rolled his eyes at him. "We might get there after. I'll just get the body oil," Alec decided. He wanted to give Jace something back. 

"I am liking this more and more,” Jace said, when Alec sat down on his ass to have the best access to Jace’s back. 

"Shh. Just relax and enjoy it," Alec shushed Jace as he started rubbing his hands together, heating up the oil he had brought. 

He had chosen a mix of lavender and bergamot, knowing that the two oils helped with relaxing tense muscles and that Jace liked the smell of them. When he was satisfied with the temperature of the oil, he let his hands run down Jace’s spine first. He didn’t start right away with the problematic part, knowing that first Jace needed to relax fully to make it easier afterwards to treat his shoulders. He stroked his spine a few times, before he went diagonal, cupping Jace’s shoulders just briefly, before he went down his full back, repeating the motion a few times before he proceeded with the other side. He smiled when Jace relaxed more and more, his body getting heavier and pressing more into the mattress. 

When Jace’s whole back was covered in the odoriferous oil, he started to massage Jace’s neck. Often sore muscles in the shoulder parts were caused by a tension in the neck. He hummed contentedly when he heard Jace’s soft moan at the feeling. He was careful to never put pressure on Jace’s spine, just massaging the sides with his skilled, tender fingers.

Finally, he started to massage Jace’s shoulders. His fingers dug deep into Jace’s flesh, trying to loosen the tight muscles. He used the heel of his hands, pressing them deep into Jace’s body, drawing out content yelps. 

"Oh. That feels amazing," Jace admitted with a groan, when he felt his muscles loosen with every move a little more. 

He nuzzled his face in the pillow, enjoying Alec’s hands on his body. What might have been a vulnerable position with someone else, didn’t feel like that at the slightest with Alec. Jace trusted Alec. 

"You are very tense," Alec complained while his hands never stopped working, his thumbs rubbing at an especially tight knot. 

A groan escaped Jace, but Alec just increased the pressure until finally Jace’s muscle gave way and grew smoother. 

“That’s it,” Alec murmured contentedly. 

"You're making it all better," Jace flirted, feeling already more comfortable than before. 

"More relaxing and less flirting," Alec instructed. “There is still a lot of work to do. Next time you come earlier to me. Is that clear?” 

Alec sounded stern and Jace chuckled lightly at the command, liking that Alec felt secure enough to be that bold. 

"You're cute when you get all protective of me," Jace teased with a smile, that turned into a moan when another knot was smoothed by Alec’s skilled hands. 

"I can't really protect you much, Jace," Alec said regretfully, a hint of sadness seeping into his voice. 

"What you are doing now is perfect," Jace assured him, “You’re perfect for me.” 

"You deserve it and so much more," Alec swore, while his hands worked down further to Jace’s lower back, that was a little less tense than Jace’s shoulders, but still. 

When he was satisfied, he started to stroke Jace’s back again in long, diagonal strokes and along his spine, until they found their way to Jace’s ass, kneading his cheeks. 

“What was that you wanted to do with me while you’re naked?” Alec whispered into Jace’s ear with the same teasing voice Jace had used before while Alec plastered himself on Jace’s back, not minding the oil. 

But he was not long on top of him. With a skilled move Jace flipped them around, his hands around Alec’s wrists, pinning him down with a grin on his face. 

“You really need to give me massages more often,” Jace smiled down on Alec with sparkling eyes, his hips grinding leisurely down, both their cocks already half hard. 

“But now I am in charge,” Jace said seductively, sending shivers of desire down Alec's spine.

With that Jace bent down to kiss Alec, biting down on Alec’s lip until Alec opened them, drawing a low moan out of him when his tongue plunged into him. He smirked when Alec’s hips started to meet his own thrusts. 

“We really should do that more often…” Alec agreed, moaning lustfully.

***

Jace's kindness in private turned out to be both a curse and a blessing. Alec loved his new freedom and regained humanity but it made outings like the one today so much harder to bear. He knew how to act and what to say. Doing it without showing his pure hatred for those who belittled him or did worse grew harder and harder though.

Today was not an exception. Valentine had his top generals visiting and wanted Jace there. It was common and expected for the generals, including Jace, to bring staff for protection and to serve. As this was his father's house Jace had only brought Alec while the generals had brought a few people for protection and aid.

The event started in one of the large dining halls. Jace stopped just outside, wanting Alec as much as possible to himself and just get a sense of the room first before bringing in Alec.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Jace ordered looking briefly at Alec and waiting for him to make eye contact.

"Yes, Master," Alec replied softly looking up and then quickly to the ground as a good slave should, listening dreadfully to Jace’s softening footsteps. 

He hated being alone in public, especially because he knew that today they had visitors. The people that lived or served permanently in the Morgenstern mansion knew better by now than to trouble him, but guests just saw a slave and not him, just like anybody who wore the same collar.

"My, my. What do we have here?" The cold voice of a woman rang through the room, making Alec freeze inwardly. He wished he could just follow Jace, but the order had been clear, so he stayed put.

"He's the blood traitor.” Another voice piped up, but Alec didn’t drag his eyes away from the floor. He knew how important it was to keep up his pretense in front of others. He couldn’t let anyone see that he was so much more than a slave. To Jace, but also to himself.

"Yes. I recall. Used to be from the Elite," one of the soldiers Alec had heard arriving with one of the generals chimed in, clear distaste in his voice.

"Serves him right, this fate," another said with disgust. 

"Still love the Downworlders now that you are treated as one?" The woman who had spoken first addressed Alec now directly, but Alec chose to ignore the question, hoping Jace would return soon. He knew that nothing good could come out of him answering this question; he had learned that long ago. 

"Answer!" The woman barked at him. 

Alec had no choice; he had to answer in light of the clear order. However, he knew from experience the question was just an excuse to hurt him.

"No, Master. I am grateful to have been shown the error of my ways," Alec said the required reply but found it harder and harder to play the perfect slave in public after the freedoms Jace allowed him in private.

"I am not sure I believe you," one of the soldiers stepped up to him, so that he was directly in front of Alec now. "Maybe you need another lesson. Do you want that, slave?” 

Alec tensed but tried not to show it. He had to play along and buy time. He really hoped Jace returned soon.

"If it pleases my Master," Alec replied, desperately listening for Jace’s steps to approach.

A wake of panic hit him as Alec fought down memories of previous assaults while belonging to Malachi. Jace had said he would be only his. Had he meant it? Deep down Alec knew he had, but it was harder to cling to that belief with so many hostile people surrounding him, clearly wanting his blood. Or more. Alec fought to control his fear and panic. 

"Well, maybe we should see how much you can please us," one of them suggested with an evil grin. "What do you guys think?”

"I have heard the upper class enjoys slaves like him at Malachi’s parties. Why shouldn't we common soldiers get a turn?" One of the men asked with a cruel smile. 

"Yes. Let's see what the fuss is all about. I bet he loves it. Don't you, slave?” the woman accused darkly. 

Alec sank, fighting the rising fear. He had to buy time for Jace to return.

"I am happy to serve in any way my Master sees fit," Alec replied, gathering his wits despite the situation and keeping his eyes lowered. 

So far Jace had never shared him and they had grown so much closer lately, so he was sure Jace wouldn’t start now, especially not with a bunch of unimportant foot soldiers. He wouldn’t let them touch him. He was Jace’s and he would make sure to stay that way. 

"Damn. Malachi really does break them well!” One of the soldiers commented with dark admiration, doing a small whistle. 

The soldier closest to Alec stepped up and cupped his chin, forcing his head up. The sudden grip, cold and cruel, was like a blast from the past. Suddenly, Alec was back at Malachi’s, having people touch him, hurt him… Something in Alec just snapped. He refused to return to that. He wanted to be touched by Jace and only by Jace. He wanted touches to mean something. Something good.

He was done waiting for Jace, waiting for rescue. He was done being a plaything. Jace had said he was only his. So he was going to ensure that this was true. Alec buried his teeth deep into the flesh of the man’s ear. 

"Ahh! What the fuck? He bit off a part of my ear!" The man screamed, blood running over his face as he pulled back in shock and pain. 

"My Master is Jonathan Morgenstern and on his orders, I obey only him and our ruler Valentine!" Alec warned darkly, his eyes ablaze with fury. He was so done being a plaything to anyone who wanted to touch him. 

"Maybe we should just leave and…” the woman suggested, her boldness gone. She was definitely not in the mood to anger Jonathan Morgenstern.

"No! He's clearly lying; trying to get out of what's coming to him!" The first soldier insisted sharply.

"I agree. In fact, I am sure Jonathan will thank us for breaking in his slave” The second soldier was quick to shut the woman up, adjusting his trousers that was already getting tight, the prospect of getting a free fuck clouding his judgment.

"My Master's orders were clear. Only he touches me. Or his father. Stay back!" Alec warned, his voice calmer now but not less firm. 

"Don't be such cowards. He has no weapons. Just hold him down. I will show him some manners,” one of the soldiers said with a cruel smile.

Alec knew the soldier was right and against his will he was backed up against a wall. He fought to control his fear. 

"You will regret this," Alec gritted his teeth, knowing that he was outnumbered, but also knowing that he was right. 

“Afraid, slave?” The mocking tone of the soldier might once have frightened Alec, but not any longer. 

“No. Just looking forward to seeing my Master murder you all!” Alec replied coldly, calmly. And Jace would. Alec knew he would. 

"Shut up, slave! Haven’t they told you never to speak against your masters?” the soldier spat at him. His fist connected harshly with Alec’s jaw, cracking his lip open, leaving a stale taste of metal in Alec’s mouth. When he spat out, his spit was crimson red. The second punch hit him in his kidneys, making him gasp for air and nearly doubling over, but he managed to stay up right. 

Jace returned just in time to see that Alec was pressed against the wall, six soldiers ganging up on him, one of them raising his fist for the next hit. Jace's eyes lit up golden in fury.

"What is going on here?!" Jace asked dangerously. 

All heads jerked around, no one had heard Jace approach. All already regretting not just having left like the woman had suggested and like she had done. Except Alec, who had to suppress his smirk. 

"Sir!" They all said at once, standing at attention, their backs to Alec.

Alec gave Jace a wide smile before focusing on the soldiers, anticipating their demise with an eager and dark look.

"We were just going to teach him a lesson and…" One of the soldiers mumbled fearfully. 

"Didn't you see his collar?" Jace asked in the deadly calmness that was so typical for him. And for Valentine. They both barely raised their voices. They didn’t need to.

"Yes Sir but…." The soldier stuttered, desperately trying to avoid what was clearly coming his way. 

"The seal of exclusivity is clearly shown. You ignored it," Jace stepped calmly into the ring of soldiers, towards Alec. 

He let his finger run over Alec’s collar in a possessive gesture, that only to Alec felt also reassuring. 

"We were just going to…" another of the soldiers tried to explain. 

"Silence!" Jace roared.

Within a second his Angel blade was glowing in the dim light of the room, ready in his hand. 

The sudden change in his tone and his drawn weapon made all men jump backwards. Calm Jace was dangerous. Roaring Jace was deadly. 

"Sir, you have to…" But he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Jace cut him across the chest with his blade. 

"Ah!" The Nephilim screamed as he collapsed, dead.

"I am my father's son. I don't need to do anything!" Jace said coldly, wiping his blade clean at the dead man’s gear before he turned to the other soldiers in the room. 

"Sir, Sir! I didn't touch him!" They were all quick to assure Jace, but Jace didn’t care. 

"You didn't protect my claim either!" Jace replied darkly. Jace rolled his shoulders before he charged at them, killing them all in a heartbeat, meeting nearly no resistance as none of them were a match for Jace's superior skills.

As soon as Jace had ensured they were all dead he put his blade away and walked quickly back to stand before Alec with a worried look.

"That was amazing, Master," Alec said with a wide and satisfied smile and warm gaze. 

"Let me see you," Jace insisted, his voice filled with concern. 

Jace looked Alec over, frowning when he saw his bruised chin and lip. With a soft hand on Alec's chin, he inspected the bruises closer. 

"You ok, Alec?" Jace asked, enjoying how Alec was leaning into his touch, seeking his closeness to calm down and feel safe again. 

"Careful. We are in public. Someone might hear," Alec warned Jace, but inwardly glowed at Jace’s care and attention. At the use of his name.

Jace just smiled as he insisted, "Some risks are worth taking."

Alec felt his heart swell with affection at Jace's reply. His affection only increased when Jace took up his steele and drew an iratze near the bruise.

"There," Jace said, satisfied, as the iratze on Alec's skin took effect immediately.

Alec was again overwhelmed and fought to control himself and not hug Jace here, in public. A healing rune; another gift. He hadn't had one since his trial.

"Thank you, Master. I didn't need it though. I've had a lot worse," Alec assured Jace, but contrary to his words relaxing under the sting of the rune but even more under Jace’s caring gaze on him

"I felt you needed it," Jace insisted with an intensity that spoke volumes. 

"Thank you," Alec said heartfeltly, moved by the gesture.

"Let's get you back to your room," Jace smiled at Alec before he turned and left with Alec on his heels, deciding he had been visible enough for this party. 

  
  


***

  
  


Alec was lying naked on Jace's bed, splayed out patiently letting Jace look him over.

"I am really ok," Alec insisted when Jace inspected his body for injuries once more, his fingers trailing down his abs and slightly pressing against the bruise that bloomed over Alec’s kidneys.

"I'll be the judge of that,” Jace insisted.

Jace didn’t look up, his gaze still fixed on the bruise. It was nothing major, but it clearly hurt. 

"Jace, it really is fine. I am fine," Alec insisted softly.

Jace looked away briefly. The thing was that he wasn't sure if _he_ was fine. Seeing the soldiers mistreating Alec in his own home like that made his blood boil in anger. But also in worry. The others had just seen another slave to toy with. And though he had always known, the knowledge sank in deeper. That to others, Alec would always stay that. Just a slave. A toy. And Jace hated that thought. He hated it with all his heart. Because Alec was so much more to him. And somehow, he needed to change how others looked at Alec. So that Alec was safe. Even when he was not present to protect him. 

"Lie still," Jace asked with a soft tone. 

Alec nodded, his mouth dry as Jace pressed the steele to his hip bone. He had had runes drawn before; mainly endurance or flexibility to aid in his work or sex. But tears fell silently down Alec's cheeks when he saw Jace had drawn the angelic rune. The Enkeli. The one the Silent Brother had removed so many years back. The missing rune was as much a visible sign to his enslavement than the slave rune or the collar. But now he had it back. Jace had given it back to him, like he had given so many other things back to him. His name. And with that his dignity. His humanity. 

"Thank you," Alec said heartfeltly, words failing him to express what he truly meant. But when they locked eyes and he saw something flare up in Jace’s, he hoped Jace understood anyway. 

“You are important to me. Let me show you,” Jace said warmly, his voice smooth and soft like silk. He scooted down, his hands trailing down Alec’s body further, rubbing teasingly over Alec’s inner thighs. “I’ll make you feel so good.” 

Alec almost jumped off the bed when Jace's lips closed around his already half erected cock.

“Yes. Please, yes,” Alec begged with closed eyes, his breath catching in his throat. 

Jace’s mouth felt like heaven. Hot and wet and just perfect in the way his lips stretched around his cock that had become rock hard in seconds. When Jace started to swirl his tongue and bop his head, Alec was lost. His hands clenched around the bedsheets, trying to stop himself from thrusting into Jace’s mouth. Jace took him in deeper with every bop and all Alec could do was moan helplessly, wishing for it to never end. 

“Are you mine, Alec?” Jace asked teasingly but with a serious undertone, when he pulled off Alec’s cock with an obscene pop. 

He chuckled at the little whine Alec couldn’t suppress. Jace grinned wickedly but gave in to the whine and started to stroke Alec, using his own spit as lube. 

“Yes, yes. Completely,” Alec quickly assured, moaning in pleasure. He was and he didn’t mind it. At all. He loved being Jace’s and given the choice, he still would be Jace’s. 

“You are so beautiful like this, all caught up in pleasure,” Jace murmured while he pressed kisses to Alec’s abdomen, still stroking Alec in a steady rhythm. 

“Fuck me. Please. I need to feel you inside me,” Alec begged, meaning it. Even though he was already close, he really wanted to feel Jace inside him and come just then. 

“Me too,” Jace said in a voice filled with lust, need and desire. “There is nothing I want more right now.”

Jace quickly got into position against Alec's opening, knowing they both needed this and needed it now. 

"Yes!" Alec screamed happily as Jace embedded himself to the hilt in his tight heat.

A few weeks back he just would have laughed in disbelief when someone would have told him how much he would enjoy being fucked. But with Jace it was never just fucking. It was so much more. More intimate. More meaningful. More loving. 

"You feel so good," Jace praised, making Alec beam happily. "I won't last long." 

To see Alec’s pleasure, the way his walls clenched down on him and the need in Alec’s eyes pushed him quickly towards the edge. Jace had always loved sex. But with Alec it was different. It was so much more than sex. It was a connection. A promise. And something Jace was not yet ready to think about. 

"I'm close," Alec warned, panting. 

“Come with me. Now,” Jace demanded, pumping Alec's cock in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck!” Alec cried as he came explosively all over Jace's hand and their stomachs. 

At the same time, he could feel Jace coming, filling him up and marking him as his on the inside as he had done on the outside. Jace collapsed on top of him, burying his face in his nape while both enjoyed the afterwaves of their joint orgasm. When their breathing had evened, Jace pulled out with a regretful groan. 

“Drink some water,” Jace offered Alec a half-filled glass that was standing ready at the bedside.

Alec did, as always secretly enjoying the tender aftercare, as it showed Jace’s soft side he normally only let shine through after sex. 

"Thank you. For giving me back the angelic rune," Alec said heartfelt as he snuggled closer to Jace's chest. 

Jace stroked his hair softly as he replied, “They never had a right to remove it so no need to thank me. It was always yours.”

Alec smiled happily as he said, “I….you are my world.”

He had almost said _I love you_ but stopped himself at the last moment, too relaxed and feeling too floaty to consider the depth of the almost slip of the tongue.

“You are the best part of my world,” Jace replied drowsily, continuing to card his hand through Alec’s hair.

Alec smiled at that as he snuggled even closer.

***

“I love you." 

The words were out of Alec's mouth before he could think. He bit his lip forcefully, fearing Jace’s answer. His rejection. But he also couldn’t take the words back. Saying _I love you_ to Jace was nothing that he could ever take back, especially now. Having said it made his love for Jace even more pronounced, his whole heart seemed to burst with it. Of course, he had known that he loved Jace before, otherwise the words hadn’t found their way out of his soul and into his mouth. But hearing his own words out in the open, just made it so much realer. But also, the fear of being bluntly rejected was more prominent. Alec swallowed nervously around the lump that started to swell in his throat. 

Like so often Alec had awoken right next to Jace, still curled into him with his head resting on his chest. He had felt so completely at ease with himself, with Jace, that the words had slipped out before his brain had started to fully function. Alec held his breath, propping himself on his elbow to eye Jace nervously. 

“What?” Jace asked tensely, his head jerking towards Alec. “What did you say?” Jace sat up in an instant, scrutinizing Alec. 

“I...I love you,” Alec repeated, a bit hesitant, but with clarity and certainty. 

He knew about Jace’s issues with the word love and all its implications, so he needed to make sure that Jace understood him now. He needed to make Jace see that he loved him, truly loved him. And that this was something good. Despite everything Alec had endured, he was still sure that love existed. The proof sat right in front of him, glaring at him. But Alec didn’t give in. He held Jace’s gaze. 

“Why do you say that?” Jace asked annoyed, but there was something hidden beneath the annoyance. Something Alec couldn’t decipher yet. "You know my father's teachings. To love is to destroy."

“And do you believe everything your father taught you?” Alec tried to make his voice soft, calming, while he reasoned with Jace. 

“Enough.” Jace flashed his eyes at Alec, making all Alec’s hopes burst into flame.

Alec sank, looking away shortly, forcing a smile before he dared to look back at Jace. Of course, it had been a mistake to voice it. 

"I’m sorry, Jace. I didn’t want to anger you. I won't say it again," Alec promised, holding out a hand pleadingly, seeking forgiveness, though he knew he hadn’t done something wrong - only in Valentine’s twisted world was love something to fear. But it seemed Valentine had rubbed off on Jace more than Alec had hoped. 

"Besides...I can't believe you," Jace warned after a pause where both boys just had stared at each other, before Jace had at least taken Alec’s outstretched hand and interlaced their fingers. Alec could be wrong, but he sounded nearly regretful. 

"Why not? Because I am a slave?" Alec asked frustrated, needing all his willpower not to withdraw his hand from Jace. Sometimes, he still hated what his life had thrown at him and was still throwing. 

" _My_ slave," Jace reminded him with a dark undernote that was laced with yearning. 

"My feelings and thoughts are still my own," Alec protested, turning away from Jace as if to prove just that, now really yanking his hand back. Making a point.

Jace turned him around with a hand on his shoulder, cupping his chin to tilt his head and make him look up. 

"Babe, come on now, don't pout," Jace said, giving him an encouraging but slightly warning look. “It’s just the way it is. Don’t ruin what we have.” 

Alec bit his lip to suppress the question of what exactly they had when Jace still thought of him as only his slave, but he knew better than to argue now. Besides, of course Jace had a point. He was Jace’s slave and that was all he would ever be. 

"Okay. I’m sorry, Jace. I promise to never bring it up again. You don’t want my love, I understand that now. I’m sorry," Alec repeated with a forced smile as he gave Jace a soft kiss and snuggled close.

Now it was Jace’s turn to bite his lip. This was not exactly what he wanted. Love was not something he did, but something had stirred in him when Alec had blurted out the words. Especially because Jace had seen that it hadn’t been planned. That it had been an accident. It was not something Alec said to manipulate him. Because maybe Alec really felt that strongly about him…. and Alec was so much more to him than a slave. Or even a friend. But he was not really ready to admit what Alec actually was. Not to himself. And not to Alec. Jace kissed the top of Alec's head and held him close, nuzzling his nape. 

"You're important to me. You know that," Jace insisted. “You really are. My most important person.”

It was the closest to what he felt for Alec. It still didn’t cover everything, but it was what he could voice now. It was not an _I love you_ , but it soothed the urge to say something back to Alec. An urge he was a little surprised to feel, especially because it was too demanding to remain silent. 

"I know," Alec said with a soft smile, relaxing further into Jace’s embrace.

This was something he could work with. Live with. This gave him the hope that someday, Jace would see that love didn’t destroy. At least not the people who loved. Only the people who dared to stand in the way of two lovers. 

Unknown to Jace Alec's finger was writing an invisible _I love you_ onto his skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean a lot to us.


	7. Parabatai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec become parabatai in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to our amazing beta readers as always.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced child abuse, referenced self-harm, a bad guy is killed, detailed oral and anal sex.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 7: Parabatai

Though Alec never said I love you after that, his words still lingered in Jace’s mind. Jace was puzzled why Alec had said it. They had a good thing going; why ruin it with something as toxic as love?

A few weeks had passed. Valentine had been busy with politics, so Alec and Valentine had still not met. However, today during Jace's normal training routine his father had showed up. He did that from time to time, ensuring that Jace would never even consider doing less than perfect. Valentine had asked Jace to show him what he could do and Jace had pushed himself to the limit and over it. And it had paid off. Valentine had praised his strength when Jace had pushed himself past even _his_ normal endurance, continuing despite his injuries. But Valentine had been pleased so Jace walked happy but exhausted back to his room.

As soon as Jace opened the door to Alec’s room, deciding to check on him first, Alec smiled warmly at him. Alec’s smile turned to a worried frown when he saw Jace’s state.

"Jace!" Alec yelled shocked, quickly jumping to his feet and walking over to him. 

"Hi Alec," Jace said with a tired and slightly pained smile.

"By the Angel! Sit down," Alec insisted worriedly, taking Jace's hand and guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed. 

He pushed Jace’s torn training gear away and shook his head in dismay when he saw the manifold wounds below. Deep cuts next to blooming, painful looking bruises. He followed the line of Jace’s ribs, pleased to find them at least unbroken.

"I'm fine," Jace insisted, but also not pushing Alec’s hand away. If he was honest, Alec’s hand felt good on his abused body. 

"You are **not** fine!" Alec protested hotly. 

"You should have seen my father. He was very pleased," Jace said, satisfied.

"Your father witnessed this?!" Alec asked with shock and disgust. 

"Of course. Weakness can't be tolerated," Jace replied, citing his father's words back to Alec.

Alec frowned in concern. "Care is not weakness, Jace.” 

Alec kept inspecting Jace’s body for more wounds, glad to not find more. He sighed while he reached for Jace’s stele that was as always stored in his knee pocket. He pressed the stele into Jace’s skin and drew with swift movements several Iratze close to the most severe wounds. He nodded satisfied when the open flesh started to knit itself back together, brushing tenderly over the now pinkish skin. 

"I'm fine," Jace repeated but he sounded less sure, Alec's tender hands and look were stirring something in him.

Alec put Jace’s stele back in his pocket, drawing calming circles over Jace’s skin. Alec could feel the way Jace was leaning towards his touch, unconsciously craving it and the loving care behind it. Seeing Jace in this state and hearing him accept it like this, hearing him think it was ok for a father to do this to a son…. It broke Alec’s heart and made him want to wrap Jace up in a warm blanket and hold him close, never letting him go again.

"Jace?" Alec asked softly, looking him in the eyes as he spoke.

"Yes?" 

Alec bit his lower lip anxiously for a moment but no matter what, he knew he had to say what he felt.

"I know you don't feel it, but love is not a weakness. It's a strength.” Alec met Jace's gaze steadily, trying to convey his conviction of this fact with his own certainty.

"Alec…" Jace warned, sighing, not wanting to debate it now.

"I know what you want to say but I want you to know that I love you and when I say it, I mean it as a positive thing. A strength," Alec interrupted him, his voice quiet but unwavering.

"Let's not discuss it but if you want to say it, I won't stop you,” Jace finally replied after thinking about it for a few moments. He was inwardly happy to hear it again, but still not able to admit to it. Valentine’s lessons had been driven into him too thoroughly. 

"Can I just hold you for a while?" Alec asked softly, wanting to wrap his arms around Jace. Hold him close. Keep him safe.

"Yes. That sounds good," Jace admitted, suddenly feeling very tired.

Jace allowed himself to relax into the embrace, letting Alec’s strong arms surround him. He sighed lowly when Alec started to stroke his hair and Jace nuzzled his face into Alec’s nape. His body was still hurting, but the pain faded with every stroke and every kiss Alec pressed tenderly on his skin. 

Since that day Alec would often say I love you. At first Jace still felt a sense of fear and frustration but it quickly started to fade. Alec looked so honest when he said those words...happy even, relieved. Free in a way Jace hadn't noticed before. To his own surprise, Jace really wanted to hear Alec say those words again and again. 

What surprised him even more was that he not only wanted to hear them, but also voice them himself. Especially _feel_ them. But Alec was still his slave, dependent on him. Jace’s mistrust in people ran still too deep than to just rely on something that could be faked. The binding rune was fickle when it came to feelings. Feelings often were not white or black but different shades of grey. He just couldn’t rely on the binding rune alone. But with each day that passed, the urge to say those words back to Alec grew. The need to hear Alec say it. The need to fully believe it.

“Have you heard of parabatai?” Jace asked reflectively while he stroked Alec’s hair lovingly. 

Alec lay on his chest, thoroughly fucked and with a small smile playing around his lips. He was about to doze off when Jace’s question jerked him out of his drowsy state.

“Yes?” Alec said, hesitantly, unsure where this conversation was going. The question came out of the blue for him. They had never talked about the sacred bond before. 

“If we had that, I would be able to feel your feelings," Jace went on, thinking out loud. 

Jace chewed on his bottom lip. He had done research about the parabatai bond and the more he had read, the more he had wanted it. The thought of truly being able to feel what Alec felt made him relax. It was finally a way for him to let Alec genuinely love him. And to love Alec in return. 

“And I yours," Alec reminded him. 

“To some degree," Jace cautioned, his hand still combing through Alec’s hair. 

“You would allow that?" Alec asked in wonder, turning out in Jace’s arms so he could look at him as they spoke.

Jace nodded, "Yes." 

He wanted that. He was not good with expressing his feelings, but he wanted Alec to feel his love. He wanted to return what Alec had given him by saying the words. He would say them as well. But feeling them through a holy bond - that had to be special.

"That… openness?” Alec asked hesitantly to be sure he understood him correctly.

“I can control more due to my pure Angel blood. My command of the parabatai bond would always be stronger than yours," Jace said matter of fact. He was quite sure about that after researching it. The bond was a heavenly bond based on their Nephilim blood and his blood was pure, giving him an advantage.

"Making the risk, the vulnerability, smaller for you," Alec concluded, nodding thoughtfully. 

Though it was not completely true. Being connected on such a deep level was always a risk. It always made you vulnerable. To the other. But also to third parties. But it also made you stronger. And Jace and Alec were both aware of that. But Jace was just not yet ready to admit it. not ready to admit he was suggesting something that would both offer him increased strength but also an increased risk. Maybe someday in the future he could admit that being vulnerable with Alec was something he was not afraid of being anymore. Maybe someday he could voice that love didn’t destroy but built. 

"If you swear to leave your side of the bond open at all times – and be aware that I can feel it if you close it - then I can feel if you mean to misuse the connection or betray me in any way," Jace warned. As the day was not yet there, he needed to make sure that Alec understood what he wanted from him. 

"I will do that. I swear," Alec said eagerly. 

Though the idea had never crossed his mind before, the thought of being bonded to Jace, of entwining their souls, was intriguing and breathtaking. He would agree to anything, especially because he knew that Jace would never be able to close his side of the bond completely. That was just not how the bond worked. He would feel Jace’s feelings. He would feel his love. Because he was sure Jace loved him. Voiced aloud or not. That said, Alec wanted to hear the words, needed to hear them. The more he thought about it the more Alec wanted that bond, the closeness with Jace.

“And you really want that with me?” Alec pressed, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Despite Jace’s kindness and love, it didn’t change his position in Idris; he was still a slave. To bond with him would put Jace at risk; it was surely not going to be accepted by Valentine or anyone else for that matter. He was certain his own risk would be greater if they were discovered; he would likely be put to death and Jace would be punished. Likely in some way that allowed Valentine to save face; a hidden way so Jace could return to playing the part of Valentine’s perfect heir and greatest weapon. But Alec knew, as he was sure Jace did, that there were so many worse fates than death or becoming a slave and Valentine was sure to know every single one. 

“Yes,” Jace’s voice sounded sure. He gave Alec a searching look as he added, “Do you want that too, Alec? Parabatai bonds are forever. If they are broken it is at a very high price. Are you really sure? I won’t force you.”

Forever with Jace, forever connected with and to Jace, sounded perfect to Alec. Not like enslavement but like freedom. Like love.

“Yes,” Alec said after a while, nodding, starting to smile widely. 

“Yes?” Jace repeated hopefully, his expression more joyful than Alec had ever seen it. 

“Yes, I want to be your parabatai,” Alec said, mirroring the same joy Jace felt.

Alec felt Jace’s pleased smile when their lips found each other again, sealing their promise with a kiss.

“You know we have to keep it hidden, Alec, don’t you?” Jace warned. An exhausted undertone had crept into Jace’s voice. Sometimes he was just so tired of it all. The hiding. The pretending. The games. The politics.

“Of course. Is there anything we don’t keep hidden when it comes to us?” Alec readily replied, well aware that his whole relationship with Jace, the feelings behind it, the depth…all of it would have to remain hidden forever.

Alec nipped gently at Jace’s bottom lip, trying to chase away the darker feelings that he could see in Jace’s eyes.

Alec knew that Jace was more bothered by the secrecy than he was. Once upon a time he would have been bothered too but spending years as a slave made it crystal clear to him that what he had now with Jace was a gift. A parabatai bond seemed amazing. In comparison hiding it seemed like a small price to pay after the huge sacrifices he had always made in his life for his choices and his convictions. He would know about the bond and so would Jace. To Alec that was enough, that was his small, safe, and amazing little world. 

Jace made a noise halfway between huff and laugh. “Of course you do.”

He pulled Alec closer, embracing him tightly.

“We might need to kill the Silent Brother who performs the ceremony. They are too close to my father and to each other. It’s not likely he will keep our secret. And I don’t want to have to rely on anyone’s secrecy anyway. It’s too dangerous,” Jace said thoughtfully.

Alec heard the unspoken question and didn’t even have to think twice about his reply, “I don’t mind, Jace. Whatever it takes for us to be closer together.” Alec paused before he added, “Could I make a wish?”

“Of course. Always!” Jace replied, giving Alec a curious look.

“I know which Silent Brother I want to use for the ceremony,” Alec’s voice held a dark undertone to it. 

Jace grinned darkly while Alec explained his thoughts, nodding vigorously. “Anything for you, Alec.” 

*** 

“Is this the right one, Alec?” Jace asked as he watched his soon to be parabatai closely to see if he had gotten it right.

Jace dragged the protesting Silent Brother alongside him and pushed him through the door into the room where they had already prepared everything for the ritual. They had chosen an unused and forgotten room in the basement of Valentine’s mansion. Secret pathways allowed entrance through tunnels to the basement from several access points in the city, one of which was close to the monastery of the Silent Brothers.

The three rings were already drawn and only waited to get lit. Both men knew the oath by heart. The only thing missing was the Silent Brother to perform the ritual, but Jace had solved that problem. The iron grip to his waist and the blade pressed between his shoulder blades had left the Silent Brother no choice but to follow after Jace had located him and taken him here. 

Alec gulped at the sight of the man in front of him. His eyes were sewn shut, as was his mouth, but this wasn’t what caused a cold shiver to run down Alec’s spine. It was his other features. Especially the scarred hand that was missing the middle finger. It had been this hand that had removed his Enkeli Rune, the sign that marked him as a Shadowhunter. Jace had re-drawn it on a hidden spot on Alec’s body, but the humiliation still burned in Alec’s bones. He would recognize this Silent Brother anywhere; he showed up a lot in Alec’s nightmares, making him unable to forget.

“Yes. It is him. Brother Enoch.” Alec sounded way calmer than he felt.

In a way it was strange to let this person perform such a lifechanging bond, but knowing what waited for the Silent Brother afterwards had convinced Alec to use exactly this one. And it seemed kind of balancing. Once Brother Enoch had changed Alec’s life for the worse, now he was doing it for the better.

Alec stepped towards Brother Enoch, a small smile pursing his lips. “Do you remember me, Brother?” 

Though the Silent Brother couldn’t see like regular Shadowhunters, he was completely aware of his surroundings. To Alec’s surprise, Brother Enoch shook his head. 

“ _No. Who are you?_ ” His voice rang clear in his head and from Jace’s raised eyebrow Alec knew that he heard him too, the puzzlement in the Silent brother’s words clear.

Alec swallowed. Somehow, this was worse. The knowledge that he had just been an unimportant footnote in the Silent Brother’s life, too unimportant to even remember what he had done to him was unsettling. 

Slowly, Alec rolled up his sleeve and exposed his bare wrist, where normally all Enkeli Runes were carved into the skin of a Shadowhunter. 

“You took something away from me, Brother Enoch. Something that wasn’t yours to take. I’m a Shadowhunter, a descendant from the Angels. And this is not something that can be taken from me. And yet, you tried. You bowed to another master, not the Angels, to do so. But now, I am taking something from you. But first, you will give me something. Us,” Alec said strongly, his eyes ablaze with righteous fury and determination. 

Jace smiled proudly at Alec. Alec’s transformation from an obedient slave to this new person was mesmerizing to watch. Jace loved this new Alec, and with the bond in place he hoped to be able to let himself fully indulge in this feeling. To fully believe in Alec and also in his own judgement. That Alec was safe to love. Because Alec loved him back, unconditionally. Because he was his. 

The Silent Brother tried not to let his feelings show at this announcement. It was just then, that he seemed to take in his surroundings fully and saw the prepared rings, shaking his head as if he had any say in the things to come. 

Jace smirked at the Silent Brother as he said what he knew the man had surely guessed, “You have the honor to perform a parabatai ceremony, Brother Enoch. It’s been a long time I guess since you have done it, but I am sure you still remember the procedure. Or do you need some encouragement to do so?” 

Jace let the blade roam shamelessly over the Silent Brother’s face and throat, his smirk deepening when he saw the small shiver that ran over Brother Enoch’s features.

“ _This is highly irregular! Even though you are Valentine's son, I can't just…_.” The Silent Brother protested in their heads, trying to sound bold and hide his fear. Jace just laughed at that.

“Shut up. You can and you will!” Jace interrupted harshly, cutting him off. “As you said, I am Valentine’s son. I had the best teacher to know where to cut that it hurts the most.”

Jace applied a little more pressure to the blade, causing the first drops of blood to spill, until a constant stream of red ran over Brother Enoch’s pale skin. The sight was oddly satisfying Alec couldn’t help but think. 

“Do your thing,” Jace demanded impatiently, “before I will try out my cutting skills more. Believe me, this is nothing against what I can do. What I will do.” The dark undertone was clearly audible, and the Silent Brother started to tremble. 

“All right. I will do what you say. But what will you do afterwards?” the Silent Brother asked fearfully. 

“The thing is, Brother Enoch, I have heard too much about your kind. That you share everything with your Brothers and that they love to share with my father. And I can't have that, can I? So unfortunately, you leave me no other choice but to kill you. But if you behave, I won't kill your friends in the Monastery,” Jace said with an ease that maybe once would have frightened Alec. But now, the only thing he could do was admire Jace’s boldness and his calm. 

“ _You won't!_ " The Silent Brother protested loudly in their heads, having gone white as a sheet in fear.

“Oh, but I so would!” Jace promised darkly, his eyes flashing golden. “If you defy me now, you sign not only your death sentence, but the death sentence of all your Brothers. Do you want that, Brother Enoch? Be the reason for the extinguishing of the whole fraternity? It’s surely also a way to write history. It’s totally your choice, of course. I would never force a Silent Brother,” Jace ended mockingly as he winked at Brother Enoch, fidgeting with his blade, looking expectantly at him.

“ _Surely, you, a slave to this regime, a slave to him, would object. Your salvation in the afterlife relies on my Brothers and me performing the correct funeral rituals_ ,” the Silent Brother asked of Alec.

That he was trying so desperately to find an ally in Alec, dangling his afterlife as a reward, made him want to laugh. As if he ever would go against Jace and then for the chance of an afterlife when he had a chance of love here and now. Besides, as if he would spare the life of the man who had made him into nothing but a slave for any reason, for any reward. Revenge had enabled him to endure his life as a slave for years; he was not losing that spark now. 

Alec shook his head as he replied sarcastically, disgust and hatred clear in his tone, “Let me think about that. Did you show me any mercy when you were more than eager to carry out my sentence and mark me as a slave?” Alec paused and pretended to think before he went on darkly, “Ah, I remember now. No. You didn’t. Why the hell should I do so now? Get to work. You and your kind have silently condoned Valentine for years. I have nothing but distaste for you."

“Now!” Jace ordered, the blade at Brother Enoch’s throat again, cutting another line into his skin. “Or I will show you what my father taught me. And as he was an impatient teacher, I learned quickly and thoroughly.” 

“ _Ok, ok,_ ” the Silent Brother agreed, sounding defeated, his shoulders slumping down. 

He had accepted his fate without fight, as Jace and Alec noticed with disgust. 

“ _Each of you have to step in one of the circles, recite the oath. Then you have to step forward to join together in the third. I will make the circles burn with heavenly fire, to prepare you for your bond. When the runes are drawn the oath is complete and you are bonded for life_ ,” the Silent Brother explained. 

Both boys followed the order, but Jace didn’t let go of the Silent Brother. 

"Wait," Alec ordered, just when the Silent Brother wanted to light the rings on fire. 

"Getting cold feet?" Jace asked with hurt and darkness in his voice.

Alec knew Jace well enough to know it was not darkness towards him but Jace’s own fear of abandonment and rejection that made him use darkness as a shield. Alec was quick to reassure him otherwise, though. He gave Jace’s nearest arm a soothing squeeze, smiling fondly at him, seeing Jace relax slightly at the touch.

Alec shook his head as he said firmly and with clear conviction, "Never!"

Jace relaxed further at hearing that but he still gave him a puzzled look.

"Then what?" Jace asked, surprised. 

"The parabatai curse. What do you know of it?" Alec demanded of Brother Enoch.

" _There is no curse_ ," the Silent Brother admitted. 

"Sure?" Jace pressed on. They needed to know what they were dealing with. As corrupting their bond was a given. 

" _Yes. It's made up to keep soldiers in line_ ," the Silent Brother assured them. “ _It is well known that parabatai are better fighters. A consummated bond will even further move loyalty to each other and away from Idris._ ”

"So parabatai can be lovers?" Alec asked directly.

" _Yes. There is nothing that changes the bond by committing Eros. The bond could intensify, but this is the only side effect the corruption will have_ ,” Brother Enoch explained. He didn’t manage to keep the dislike out of his voice, though. But neither Jace nor Alec cared for that. 

"Great. Get to work then," Jace insisted, a radiant smile washing over his face when his eyes met Alec’s. 

" _Will you be pointing your blade at me for the whole parabatai ceremony?_ " The Silent Brother asked uncomfortably, his voice catching in fear.

"Yes. Get going," Jace ordered darkly.

The Silent Brother had no choice but to perform the ceremony. When they drew the parabatai rune on each other it was a labor of love, choosing places near their hips to ensure the rune would be hidden. The moment Jace and Alec felt their souls tear and then connect they both gasped out loud. It was overwhelming, like dying and being reborn at the same time. Their feelings echoed in the newly formed bond, their souls now forever joined as one. 

“Do you feel it? Feel me?” Jace asked with a voice full of wonder, pressing one hand to his hip where Alec had drawn the rune. The mark was still glowing with a golden shine. 

"I do. I feel you all around me," Alec marveled. "I love it."

Loving it was an understatement. But there were no human words for an angelic bond and so Alec had to settle for this one. He loved to feel Jace’s soul knitted tightly into his own. He loved to feel Jace’s heart beating in his own chest.

"I feel your love. Your adoration," Jace told him, still brushing over his rune. When his other hand found Alec’s, both gasped in surprise when a jolt ran through them at being both spiritually and physically connected, making them shiver. 

Alec smiled at Jace’s words. He could feel Jace’s love too. His adoration. But it was too early to voice that, he was afraid to scare Jace away. So he just nodded, pressing into Jace’s caressing hand, hoping that Jace would always feel his love. It had taken long enough for Jace to truly be loved and feel it. Way too long. Until now. Until Alec and his love. 

" _The bond is complete. Surely, seeing and feeling such angelic powers you have reconsidered harming a servant of Heaven. So I can go now, right?_ " The Silent Brother asked hopefully, fear in his eyes.

"You never really believed that, did you?" Jace asked darkly, pulling away from Alec with a sigh. 

" _Don't…._ " The Silent Brother pleaded.

Jace backhanded him hard, making the Silent Brother shut up.

"Do you want to do it?" Jace asked Alec with a gentleness and care that was completely at odds with the fact that he was talking about murder. But he had been raised as a fighter where killing was as normal as standing up in the morning. He wouldn't lose a single second of sleep over killing a Silent Brother, this one in particular. 

"You never thought of me again after what you did. So I shall never think of you again," Alec told Brother Enoch darkly.

Alec looked at Jace, his expression softening. Alec was also raised as a fighter. He too wouldn’t spare the Silent Brother another thought.

Jace watched with pride as Alec walked over and ignored Enoch’s shock and disgust as he kissed Jace right on the lips passionately and deeply. When Alec pulled back he moved a bit aside, giving Jace a clear line of sight to Enoch.

"Get rid of the trash so we can get to celebrating our new bond,” Alec said coldly, waving dismissively at the Silent Brother.

"Trash collecting coming up," Jace said with a dark grin at Brother Enoch.

" _I am Heaven's envoy. I…_ " Enoch protested fearfully.

However, he never said anything else ever again as Jace cut off his head with one fluid motion, his Seraph Blade gleaming in the light. 

"For someone who can't talk he sure was chatty," Jace said disgusted, poking at the decapitated head with a foot.

"Great work!" Alec said with a dark grin, flying into Jace's arms.

Jace hugged him one-armed, his blade still in the other, spinning it with a casual move. They kissed passionately before looking down at the body at their feet. 

"We need to get rid of the body. Let's draw fire runes. Burn the body and the head," Alec suggested and Jace nodded.

Their hands never left the other while they drew the runes simultaneously, painting the room first in a soft golden glow that soon turned reddish with the flames. They cleaned up the room while waiting for the body to burn, making sure no evidence of the ceremony remained.

"There," Alec said satisfied as the last burning embers of the body died away, leaving no trace of the life-changing event that had just taken place.

"Let's get home and get _you_ into _my_ bed," Jace said possessively, pulling Alec close. 

"Sounds good. I can’t wait to complete our bond,” Alec replied breathlessly, feeling Jace’s passion in the bond echoing his own.

Alec pressed a passionate kiss to Jace’s lips. 

"Let's see what this parabatai sex is all about. It has to be good if it is forbidden," Jace insisted as he claimed Alec in a strong and possessive kiss.

"Yes," Alec moaned eagerly when the kiss ended.

They made it back to Jace’s room in the mansion in record time. They had barely closed the door behind them before they started to pull each other’s clothes off, feeding off each other’s passion and desire.

"I can never get enough of seeing you naked," Jace admitted while he roamed shamelessly over Alec’s bare skin with his eyes full of hunger. A hunger that was mirrored in Alec’s. 

"Me neither. Your skin is flawless. _You_ are flawless," Alec marveled, kissing and worshipping Jace’s body as he went. 

He started at Jace’s jaw, kissed his way down his throat, licking over Jace’s Adam’s apple. He even dared to suck a soft bruise into Jace’s otherwise unmarked skin. But the pleasure in their bond was all the encouragement and allowance Alec needed. He kissed the bruise tenderly before going deeper. His lips found Jace’s nipple and he started to suck tenderly, rubbing the other with his hand, rolling the tiny nub while sucking. The moans that spilled out of Jace’s mouth spurred him on. As did the overwhelming desire he felt in their bond. Alec couldn’t tell if it was his desire or Jace’s. But it also didn’t matter. It was there and this was what counted. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling that he was responsible for making Jace moan like this. For shaking his otherwise controlled surface, rattling it to the core until the real Jace surfaced and only his true core was left. 

Alec kissed his way further down, his own cock twitching in anticipation. But Alec ignored it, focusing just on Jace and his pleasure. His tongue followed the line of Jace’s defined abs, leaving kisses and small bite marks behind. 

"Fuck," Jace yelled as Alec's lips finally closed around Jace's cock. 

Alec’s mouth felt like heaven around his throbbing cock. Alec looked so beautiful like this, his lips stretched around his dick, his hair a mess and whenever their eyes met, Jace saw a glow in Alec’s eyes he had not seen there before. Their runes pulsated in the same rhythm that Alec bobbed his head and their newly formed bond thrummed between them. 

“Fuck,” Jace repeated when his cock hit the back of Alec’s throat but Alec didn’t pull away, but just took a steadying breath through his nose and went even deeper. 

Jace started to thrust his hips, not able to control it. He was lost in the pleasure of Alec’s fluttering throat. He wanted to, no he needed to come so badly. He entangled his hands in Alec’s hair, holding him down and in place while his hips snapped forward a final time. He came with a soft cry on his lips. He looked down on Alec and couldn’t help the radiant smile when Alec swallowed everything without spilling a single drop, a happy and satisfied look on his face as he did so. Without loosening his grip, he pulled Alec up to kiss Alec thoroughly, chasing his own taste on Alec’s lips and tongue.

"My turn. Lie on your back," Jace ordered hoarsely, pulling back while Alec eagerly got into position on the bed.

Jace stroked a hand down Alec’s body, making him shiver with desire and need.

"I want, I need to be inside you, Alec. Like right fucking now," Jace admitted, feeling in the bond how his words made both of their desire flare. 

Jace’s stamina rune flared up golden and his cock sprang to attention the moment Alec opened his legs to give him room, as if he hadn’t come down Alec’s throat mere minutes ago. 

"Yes! Need you so badly. Make me yours," Alec begged, moaning loudly as Jace inserted one finger into him. 

One finger was far from enough, but Alec knew Jace would take his time to prep him properly. He always did. But nevertheless, Alec pushed impatiently back onto Jace’s finger, trying to get him in as deep and fast as possible. He licked over his lips where Jace’s taste still lingered, moaning shamelessly. 

"You are always so tight. You will feel so good, babe. So good," Jace praised, chuckling lightly when he felt Alec’s impatience in their bond and in the way Alec fucked himself onto his finger.

Jace took mercy and added a second, starting to scissor Alec out. His own cock was throbbing with need again, a small trickle of pre-come leaking. 

"Fuck, yes! Get in me already!" Alec begged or ordered, it was hard to tell the difference, fisting the sheets.

Jace’s chuckle turned into a soft laugh, his own desire increasing at hearing how much Alec wanted him. 

“Babe, you are so perfect for me. So fucking perfect,” Jace said heated. 

He nudged slightly at Alec and Alec spread his legs even wider. They locked eyes when Jace positioned himself, placing one hand on Alec’s pulsating Parabatai rune. Alec’s hard cock strained against his belly, where already a shimmering trace of pre-come was visible. 

"Yes!" Jace moaned as he sank into Alec’s tight heat.

Alec arched into Jace, wrapping his legs around Jace to draw him in closer. 

"So good," Alec mumbled lustfully while Jace started to pound into him. 

Their bond was raw and open between them, waves of joint pleasure crashing over them. Neither of them knew anymore whose pleasure they were chasing and where the one started and the other ended. The faster Jace’s pace was, the more they melted together, their souls entwining even tighter. Their hearts beat in the same frantic beat and even their breaths synced.

"I won't last; feels so good," Jace warned. He had already come, but it felt like ages ago. He needed to mark Alec’s insides now. "Come with me, Alec.”

"Fuck, Jace!" Alec screamed as he came explosively all over his belly, without having touched his cock once. The intensity of his orgasm ripped through his body, taking his breath away. 

"Damn," Jace panted as he came inside Alec's hot channel with the same explosiveness as Alec. 

His nails dug into Alec’s rune, causing new waves of pleasure crashing over them. When their lips found each other the kiss was sweet and tender, a contrast to the raging fire of their orgasms inside. They kissed until their lungs screamed for air and they needed to draw away.

"That was...wow. I felt you in the bond. The love. Your desire. It felt like there was only one desire left. As if we were one. It felt incredible," Alec said with a drunken smile.

"For me, too. I could feel everything. Your love and your devotion. It was everything," Jace said with joy and wonder.

"I love you so much," Alec said as he snuggled close, not afraid of voicing what he felt. Even if Jace wouldn’t say it back, he knew what Jace felt. He could feel it now in the bond. Jace loved him. A soft smile played around his lips. 

"You are the most important person for me. You are _my_ person. Always," Jace swore without missing a beat.

It was not yet an I love you, but it was close. The closest Jace managed to voice right now. With their bond now humming contentedly and sated between them, he knew it was enough for now.

Jace reluctantly pulled out of Alec and went to clean himself up. He returned with a cloth and tenderly cleaned Alec. Afterwards he got a glass of juice from the small shelf he had in his room stocked with drinks and snacks.

"Here, babe. Drink. All of it,” Jace said tenderly as he smiled at Alec while he handed him a glass full of juice. Jace had always loved this part as much as Alec; the time after sex where he felt safe and secure enough to show his care and love in gestures like these, by taking care of Alec.

Alec obeyed, but didn’t drink all of it. He handed the half-emptied glass back. 

“You need to drink something too Jace. You’re my parabatai now. I need to look out for you as much as you look out for me,” Alec said seriously, giving him a fond and loving smile. 

Jace's smile deepened at those loving words and he put the glass to his lips, swallowing the sweet liquid in one go, before putting it back on the bedside table. As soon as Jace was back in bed and under the covers, Alec snuggled close to him, his head now resting on his shoulder.

"I love you. Thank you for choosing me. Choosing me for the second time," Alec mumbled sleepily, smiling happily. He would never get enough of telling Jace that he loved him. It was the most liberating feeling, maybe even more liberating than anything he had so far experienced. 

"Thank you for being mine. I swear I will care well for you always. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever," Jace swore, pulling him close and kissing the top of Alec's head.

Alec smiled joyfully, his happiness echoing in the bond, making Jace smile widely.

They fell asleep like that, feeling safe and content, finally at peace. 

However, it would take a series of dramatic events for Jace to realize and admit that the only way he could ever truly keep his vow to keep Alec safe would be to change the Shadow World completely, starting - and ending - with Valentine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean a lot to us. Thank you :)


	8. Secret Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two traumatic events in one day, Jace realizes that to keep Alec safe things have to change for good in Idris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to our amazing beta readers as always.  
> Chapter warnings: Whipping with a belt, slave rune used, mention of child abuse, detailed romantic and fluffy oral and anal sex, talk of murdering bad guys.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 8: Secret Love

Almost five months passed. Being parabatai was the most amazing feeling either of them had ever experienced. They were never truly alone, never abandoned. They could feel the love the other had inside, their souls joined and forever pulling them together.

In the safety of Jace’s chambers they developed their own little world, their own safe haven. Here they had love and freedom. They had meals, read books, debated everything from politics to religion. They made love or had sex, depending on their mood. In their safe little world, they were lovers and parabatai, friends and confidants. However, when the world came knocking, their little world of make believe crumbled and they had to face harsh reality.

With each passing month keeping up their public master and slave personas got more and more difficult. It just didn’t feel right. It had never felt right, but the longer they had to keep up the charade, the more difficult it got. Especially for Jace, who grew tired of having to treat Alec like an inferior being. But Jace not only grew tired of having to hide, he also grew more and more tired of how things were run in Idris. His father had raised him to be a leader, to take over the reigns in the Shadow World one day. And with each day that passed, Jace started to think that day should be sooner than later. Not only because of Alec. But foremost. But unfortunately, today was not that day. Instead, he had to greet one of Valentine’s underlings and one that he in particular hated. Jace sighed inwardly. His father was busy in the study so one of the servers asked Jace to greet the guest in the drawing room they had taken him to. So as protocol dictated Jace, came down to greet him, bringing Alec along as would be expected in case he or the guest would need something. Alec always assured him that it was ok and that he knew his role to play in public. The more considerate and worried Alec was of Jace's feelings, the harder it was for Jace to play his own role, increasingly eager to change the script for his role, even when not being in private with Alec.

As soon as Jace entered the drawing room, Alec following behind him, Valentine’s guest turned and gave them a dark smile.

"Jonathan. So good to see you," Malachi proclaimed, barely able to contain his disdain. 

"Malachi. What are you doing here?" Jace asked tensely, his inward sigh getting deeper. Malachi had always been bad news. 

"Coordinating some intel gathering on the Downworld," Malachi replied evenly, looking from Jace to Alec with a small frown on his face. 

"Torture," Jace concluded, instinctively moving to stand a bit in front of Alec, blocking Malachi’s view as best as he could without making it too obvious. 

He hated Malachi, but he had to get his feelings under control. Malachi might be a brutal bastard without manners or an ounce of human decency, but he was not dumb. If he suspected Jace cared for Alec as more than a slave he would use it against him.

Malachi shrugged indifferently. "Mainly." 

His eyes went to Alec, shamelessly looking him up and down, which made both Alec and Jace tense. "I see you kept the slave," Malachi commented darkly, walking over to stand before Alec.

Alec stood still, his head bowed, looking like the perfect slave and yet….there was something about him that rubbed Malachi the wrong way, more than him being Jace' s. Malachi couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. But something had changed in Alec. Something he didn't like. 

"Yes," Jace replied shortly, not saying more than necessary but knowing he had to play nice as Malachi was influential. He tried to even his breathing that had picked up pace. Staying calm was essential. 

Malachi took Alec's chin in a bruising grip, turning his face this way and that. Alec allowed it, looking like the perfect slave but there was something….something defiant about him. Oh, how he wished he could have him back just for one day or night. He would beat that something out of him in no time. 

"Still not much to look at, is he? But at least he's an eager little whore," Malachi said cruelly, his jealousy at Jace being directed to the only safe place he had; towards Alec. 

He was still mad that he had had to give up his Lightwood plaything. Maryse was still influential, and it had given him an odd satisfaction every time she had ordered him about, told him what to do, to think of all the cruel things he could do to her son. Her supposed to be heir. A pleasure Jace had ripped away from him when forcing him to sell him Alec. 

"Malachi," Jace warned, his eyes narrowing in displeasure at seeing Malachi touch Alec. 

He needed Malachi’s hands off his Parabatai right fucking now. Alec was his, and his alone. And they were in his home. 

Alec's humiliation and hatred towards Malachi boiled over and at Jace's displeased tone he acted on instinct, seeking to please Jace and put an end to his discomfort as well as to his own. Forgetting all else. Forgetting that they were in public and the rules he had to follow here. 

Alec pulled out of Malachi's grip forcefully but in less than a second Malachi's open hand slammed against Alec's cheek, sending his head flying.

"You dare pull away from me, slave?! Seems you need a lesson in manners!" Malachi roared as he raised his hand for another hit.

Jace caught Malachi's wrist before the blow could land, his eyes lighting up to indicate he was using his angel powers, making it impossible for Malachi to pull free.

"Not from you," Jace warned, his rage turning his blood into fire. 

"He's a slave! I have a right to punish him!" Malachi yelled furiously. 

"Don't even think about it!" Jace hissed darkly. 

Even though Malachi was, technically speaking, in the right. By pulling forcefully away, Alec had insulted Malachi and Malachi was allowed to discipline him now. Slaves were not to have their own will towards highborn Clave members such as Malachi. This situation was clearly different from the time common foot soldiers had approached Alec. 

"Why not? You care about a slave?" Malachi asked suspiciously, his voice filled with contempt. 

Jace was stronger and the better fighter than Malachi. But if Jace dared to defy him now, he knew where to take it. Valentine surely wouldn’t be happy with his heir getting attached to a slave. 

Jace hesitated. He wanted to deny Malachi this, but the law was clear. Even though Alec was his personal slave he could never defy a Nephilim Highborn in public. Doing so was seen as trying to challenge the current system. Jace burned with fury as he realized he had no choice. 

Jace forcefully released his grip on Malachi.

"Fine. But be quick and use an iratze after. I have somewhere to be," Jace forced himself to say, hating so much he had to do this, wishing he could kill Malachi right there.

Malachi smiled cruelly, his eyes shining at his victory. He unfastened his belt and pulled it free. Deliberately slowly, enjoying every second of it. It didn’t make up for all the missed days of being unable to punish Alec, but at least he had the satisfaction of his new owner having to watch.

"Twenty hits should teach you, slave. Hands on the wall," Malachi ordered coldly, wrapping the leather belt around his hands experimentally to get the weight and feel of it. He snapped it a couple of times, the sound ringing loudly in the otherwise quiet room. 

Jace gritted his teeth, his hands clenched into fists. He had never felt so much rage in his life. Never on the battlefield, never in a war room. But he had to stand down to keep up appearances. He knew it would be worse if he didn’t. But he would give anything to be able to kill Malachi with his own hands right here and now. But too many knew that he was there. They had no chance to hide it and Valentine would not show sympathy towards him if he killed one of his most trusted followers over a slave.

Alec fought to hide his fury and from the look on Malachi's face he had succeeded. He had done this before. Many times. But somehow, Jace watching the punishment made it so much worse. Alec got into the required position by the wall with a practiced implicitness that only fueled Jace's fury. 

Alec bit his lip to stop himself from screaming when the first hit of the belt fell, biting into his skin. He tasted blood in his mouth from the force of his bite, but he was determined to not give Malachi the satisfaction of hearing him scream - or adding to Jace’s pain and fury, two emotions he felt so clearly through their bond as if they were his own. 

Malachi on the other hand was determined to make Alec scream and by the fourth hit, he had torn Alec's shirt and blood was seeping through. By the 14th hit Alec's pained whimpers became a scream, making him curse inwardly at himself for being this weak. But he was just not used to so much pain anymore. But he drew strength from the feelings that rushed through the bond. Jace’s anger held him upright. His pain made him want to be braver. His compassion made his own subside. Not vanish, but more bearable. Six more. He could do this. Alec didn’t scream during the next hits. Malachi gave Jace a superior smirk after the twentieth blow as he rolled up the bloody belt in his hands. Alec heaved for breath, fighting to control the pain.

"The iratzes," Jace reminded Malachi coldly, dark and silent hatred simmering just under the surface. 

There was something in his voice that made Malachi suspicious. He took out his stele and quickly applied an iratze on Alec's back, making the skin sew itself back together. Alec took a relieved breath as the pain faded and turned around.

With a last dark look in Alec’s direction Malachi left abruptly, pondering what to do about Alec and where Jace fitted into it. Alec was left fighting to appear unfazed, drawing power from the parabatai bond in order to be able to do so. 

Jace quickly took them to the safety of his room, intent on tending to Alec and ensuring he was ok, his eyes ablaze with fury. Malachi had signed his own death warrant. Jace knew then and there he had to die. He didn’t have a concrete plan yet, but he would find a way to kill Malachi. No one touched what was his. No one. 

***

"May Malachi burn in Edom!" Jace swore as soon as Alec and he were safely in Jace's room. 

He had hated Malachi from the time he had been able to see what kind of man he was, but now hate was not describing his feelings correctly any longer. What he felt went beyond hate. He loathed him. He despised him. There were just no words to describe what he felt.

"I'm ok," Alec insisted, eyeing Jace carefully, sensing that he wasn’t. 

"I…" Jace got out, finding his voice shaking and his legs unsteady. 

Too many emotions were cursing through his body to find coherent words. But he didn't need to say anything. Alec understood. He took Jace by the hand and guided him to sit on the bed. Once there he pulled Jace down and held him tight. Jace clung to him like a drowning man with a life raft. Jace's arms around Alec were so tight and strong they left bruises, but Alec didn't mind. In fact, he was moved by it, seeing them for the sign of Jace's affections it was.

Alec himself was calm. He had endured countless of these punishments, even worse ones. It was just physical pain - and a little humiliation, he had to admit. But he knew it was nothing against what Jace felt. Seeing people you love - and Alec knew that Jace loved him, he didn’t need to hear it spoken out loud to know that - suffer was worse than suffering yourself. Having to watch and not being able to do something about it was the worst thing there was. 

Alec still remembered the helpless feeling so many years back when the guards in the prison had beaten Matilda, the woman who had helped him free the Warlock children, to death. And he hadn’t even known her that well. But her screams and his need to help but not being able to, still haunted Alec to this day. So he could fathom what Jace went through at the moment but only to a small extent as Jace's suffering was so much worse.

For a long while Alec just held him while Jace fought to regain his balance. Jace hadn't felt this helpless in years and he struggled with the bitter taste of it. Seeing Alec being treated this way - in _his_ home, in _their_ home, just made him realize that this was neither his home nor Alec’s. It was Valentine’s, and probably this would never change. At least not as long as Valentine was alive and ruling the Shadow World. 

“Come on,” Alec whispered against Jace’s temple. 

Carefully he pulled away from Jace, standing up while holding a hand out towards Jace. He smiled when Jace took it without hesitation and let himself be pulled up. Jace followed Alec into the bathroom. 

“Let me make you feel good, Parabatai,” Alec murmured while he put on the warm water in the shower to heat it up.

Then Alec undressed Jace, taking his time to kiss every inch of bare skin he revealed. His lips were like feather light touches. Soothing and calming and Alec smiled when he saw Jace’s tense body relax. 

“Come on,” Alec whispered again when both were naked and he entered the huge shower. 

Jace sighed when the hot water hit his skin and Alec’s arms came around him from behind, holding him tight again. For some moments they just stood there enjoying the hot water and the hotness of the other’s body. 

Jace relaxed even more when Alec reached for the shampoo to pour some into his hands and started to massage it into his scalp and hair. He loved Alec’s touches, that were loving and soothing, not demanding sex or anything in return. They were just there for him and he knew he could get lost into Alec and those touches. 

***

Jace had just managed to relax after the incident with Malachi and had gone downstairs to fetch some dinner for Alec and him when he saw the one person he had hoped he wouldn’t meet today.

"Jonathan," Valentine greeted him in a rather cold voice. 

"Father," Jace acknowledged, nodding, fighting down his instinctive childhood fear that that cold tone always brought him. Valentine was the last person he wanted to see right now. But of course he didn’t let this feeling show. 

"Join me for supper," Valentine said evenly but the order in the words were clear.

Jace would much rather eat with Alec in his room as he had planned to, especially after what had happened today, but he knew that wasn't an option. "Of course."

They walked to the dining room together where Jace could see the table was already set for two, making it clear Valentine’s request had never been a request to start with.

"I observed you today in the drawing room; the door was open," Valentine remarked as he sat down, Jace doing the same. Jace managed not to show his worry as he forced himself not to tense. 

"Yes?" Jace asked, guarded, trying to appear unfaced by the question. 

"You seemed upset when Malachi spoke to you and hit your slave," Valentine observed, watching Jace closely for any reaction. 

"I just don't like Malachi. Never did," Jace lied smoothly. Jace looked Valentine directly into the eyes, making sure not to fidget or show any other sign of distress. His whole demeanor seemed calm and collected, though on the inside a storm was still waging.

"You are sure it's nothing else?" Valentine asked suspiciously.

"Like what, father?" Jace asked with pretended confusion, knowing very well what Valentine was hinting at.

"Like your new falcon has become a bit too much like the old one," Valentine warned. 

Jace kept his fear and worry down, forcing a nonchalant look, remembering clearly how Valentine had handled his last falcon when he had felt Jace had gotten too attached to it. "That’s not the case at all. I just don't like to share my toys," Jace said in a strong but unemotional tone. “I am an only child, remember?” Jace added, trying to light the tone and lead Valentine away from the topic of Alec. 

"That's all?" Valentine pressed on. 

"Of course," Jace said with a dismissive hand wave. “Really, Father. What else should there be?” 

"So, you won't mind if I get your falcon to entertain us during dinner?" Valentine asked suspiciously.

Jace shrugged, looking calm even if he was anything but, as he replied, "Of course not."

"Good then," Valentine said darkly. He waved at a servant who came to the table to put a bottle of wine down. "Go bring my son's little falcon here.”

"Yes, Master Morgenstern," the servant acknowledged with a respectful nod.

"When your falcon gets here, I want you to activate his slave rune," Valentine ordered evenly.

Jace paled but quickly hid his horror and shock. "A lesson for him?" Jace asked, fighting to appear calm and unworried. 

"No. For you. Don't tell him. He doesn't matter in this lesson," Valentine warned a dark gleam in his eyes.

Valentine truly hoped that he hadn’t made a mistake by allowing Jace to have his old childhood friend as a slave. He thought he had driven the lesson about love being a mistake home when Jace had still been a kid, but he was not fully convinced now. 

"As you wish," Jace said, fighting to keep a neutral expression.

Jace’s soul was screaming at him to do something. But there was nothing he could do. He knew Valentine wanted to see if he was still following Valentine’s rules, or if he had made the same mistake again like in his childhood: starting to love and care. And Jace couldn’t allow Valentine to know that he indeed had done exactly that. The snapping of the falcon’s neck was still ringing loudly in his ears and he knew that Valentine would kill Alec just the same. Maybe not so painless, though. And Jace couldn't let this happen, so he needed to play along. He would need to do what Valentine wanted, and do so convincingly. 

"Any problems with that order?" Valentine challenged, his eyes not leaving Jace’s. He truly hoped he was wrong with his assumption. 

Jace shook his head as he replied with a calm he didn't feel, "None whatsoever."

"Good," Valentine said satisfied. "Prove it then." Jace being unfazed by all this augmented his hopes, but he wanted to see real proof. 

"The slave as you ordered, Master Morgenstern," the servant said, nodding respectfully.

The servant stepped aside and returned to standing by the wall, ready to serve if called. Alec had been hidden from view by the servant. He remained where he was as he had not been told to move, his eyes downcast, his hands behind his back. The image of a perfect, obedient slave.

Though he appeared calm Alec’s guts were coiled into a tight knot. Being called to Jace’s and Valentine’s dinner on Valentine’s request was nothing good. Valentine had never bothered with him before, and the sudden interest boded ill.

"Slave, stand over there where we can see you," Jace ordered, waving at a spot in front of the table, in Valentine and his direct line of vision.

Jace’s words nearly turned into ash in his mouth, but he knew they were necessary. He needed to play the role of Valentine’s cruel heir perfectly, otherwise Alec was doomed. And without Alec, he would be doomed too. But Jace was unable to say falcon to Alec as it reminded him he would lose Alec if he failed this test, ignoring the foul taste addressing Alec so cruelly brought him. 

"Yes Master," Alec replied, a hint of confusion in his voice at Jace's cold tone and the order.

Alec had no idea what to expect, but it was nothing good. He felt Jace’s inner turmoil through their bond. Their souls were too attuned and close to not pick up at least an echo of every emotion. Alec kept his eyes down as he walked to the spot Jace had pointed to. Jace rose and walked over to him. Alec sank worriedly when he saw Jace take his steele out.

"Turn your head and expose your slave rune," Jace ordered in an even and emotionless voice. But he was glad that Alec didn’t look at him. He wasn’t sure if he’d survived that. 

Alec obeyed at once, fighting down his rising fear and panic. Jace had never activated his slave rune before. In fact, he hadn’t punished him before at all.

"Did...did I do something wrong, Master?" Alec asked quietly, keeping his eyes fixed to the ground, angry with himself for the tremble in his voice and even more for the pain in his heart.

Before knowing the freedoms Jace had allowed him Alec would never have spoken but Jace's love and care had left too much humanity in him not to.

"Shut up, slave. Only speak when ordered to," Jace ordered, slapping him open handed in the face, keeping the hit as mild as possible while making it believable.

Jace had never felt sicker in his life, but he knew this was only the start. He knew he needed to activate the slave rune and cause Alec tremendous pain. He knew he had to sit down again, start eating while his love would writhe in agony. He knew he would have to seem unfazed by it. He knew he would do exactly that. To protect Alec in the only way he knew right now, in the only way possible. Though it made him sick to his stomach. 

Valentine nodded approvingly at the gesture. It seemed he had worried too much and Jace really saw Alec only as a slave. 

"Sorry Master," Alec replied, starting to realize what was going on from the intense look Valentine was giving them.

The waves of self-loathing and regret that flooded him through their bond now made it clear to Alec that this was nothing Jace wanted to do. Of course he had known this even without needed to sense it in their bond, but truly feeling it there made him even stronger. He was determined to do his best to not make it harder on Jace. Though he knew how painful the slave rune was. But he was determined to endure it with dignity. 

Jace activated Alec's slave rune and quickly turned around, walking back to the table with an unreadable expression on his face. A wave of pain hit him through the bond, but he didn’t turn around. Being weak now wouldn’t help Alec in the slightest. He needed to be strong. He tried to push reassurance through the bond, not sure how much it helped. 

Alec struggled to keep standing, small pained moans escaping his lips as the slave rune sent waves of pain through him. The rune started mild and would then steadily deliver more and more pain. But even the relatively mild start was already painful. 

"Falcon, do keep the noise to a minimum. I don't want my dinner conversation ruined," Valentine ordered as he casually took a sip of his wine, his eyes on his son, looking for signs of weakness.

"Y...yes Master Morgenstern," Alec got out in a pained tone, having to bite his lower lip till it bled to prevent himself from voicing the growing pain.

Jace retook his seat next to Valentine, glancing briefly at Alec who was struggling but still standing, before looking at Valentine. Secretly Jace was proud of Alec for his strength and let him feel that in the bond. They were both strong and they would show that to Valentine. 

"So what did you wish to talk about? You never cared for slaves before," Jace reminded him.

Jace was fighting to not show his worry for Alec or the growing hatred Valentine was awakening in him for forcing this, for taking away his choice. For using him again as a weapon that brought death and destruction. He had always known that he was just that. A means to kill Valentine’s enemies, to win the wars and battles that were not to be won on the table, but on the battlefield. He had been more or less fine with that. But now Valentine forced him to hurt someone he loved. He used him as a weapon against himself. But Jace swore to himself that he would not let this happen a second time. 

"True but I want to make sure it's the same for you," Valentine said darkly.

"It is," Jace promised, a cruel smile playing around his lips, that was not meant for Alec, but for Valentine. But he knew Valentine wouldn’t know the difference. 

"Really? It doesn't bother you at all seeing this?" Valentine asked, nodding towards Alec. Pleased when he saw the smile on his son’s lips. It seemed Jace was the heir he wanted him to be.

"A bit boring maybe, but no," Jace said with forced nonchalance. He picked up the wine bottle and held it out towards Valentine. "More wine?" 

"Sure," Valentine agreed with a nod, still watching Jace closely for any signs of weakness as Jace topped up both their glasses. 

"So...the successful attack on the Singapore Institute by the Downworlder rebels the other day...Do you agree that to have won and now use the Institute as a foothold against us they would have needed a high-ranking ally in the Institute?" Jace started calmly as he sipped his wine. 

Jace talked shop, drank wine and ate his food, making Valentine's suspicious fade. From time to time they both looked towards Alec, more so as the slave rune got stronger and stronger and Alec dropped to his knees in pain and his soft whimpers became first more pained but still contained, but then grew louder and louder until they turned into yells of agony. At the end of the meal Alec was curled up in a ball on the floor, his screams subdued to breathless pained whimpers until finally, thankfully, the pain got so bad Alec slipped into a merciful darkness as he lost consciousness. 

"I guess my fears were groundless," Valentine said, nodding satisfied towards Alec's limp body as the meal had ended. 

"Very," Jace insisted coldly.

Jace’s rage and fury were battling his worry and concern for Alec, happy for his ability to keep the parabatai bond closed to some extent at least, as it meant only faint echoes of the continued agony from the slave rune ran over him. If he had felt Alec's full pain he wasn't sure he would have been able to endure it while sitting calmly and talking to Valentine. 

"You can pick up your falcon and retire for the night. Or leave him here, just as you wish," Valentine allowed, doing a dismissive handwave towards Alec.

His nickname for Alec making it clear to Jace he shouldn't think this meant the threat to Alec was completely over. They had won a battle, but not yet won the war. And the winning felt like a huge loss anyway.

"Yes, father. I’ll take him so that he won’t bother you any longer. Goodnight," Jace replied calmly as he rose. 

"Goodnight," Valentine replied, still observing Jace carefully as he walked over to the unconscious Alec.

Jace knelt beside Alec's unconscious body and deactivated the slave rune. He then put one of his arms around his neck and the other around Alec's waist and carried him out of the room. When Jace reached the stairs leading to his bedroom he looked around and as no one was watching he picked Alec up, bridal style. He carried him to his bedroom and laid him on the bed carefully. He applied two iratzes to his chest. Alec started to stir, blinking a few times as he fought to focus and recognize his surroundings. 

"Alec, are you ok?” Jace asked worriedly. Before Alec could reply Jace took his nearest arm and drew another iratze. “Let me do a few more iratzes.”

Alec gave him a fond look, putting a hand over the one that was holding the stele as he assured him in a voice raw and hoarse from screaming, "I'm fine. It's ok.”

"It's not ok. I had to watch you suffer for the second time today. I was even the one to make you suffer," Jace said agonized.

Alec shrugged as he reminded him, "That's the life for a slave." The pain in Jace's eyes made him add in a calming and reassuring tone, "It's ok."

"No, it's not ok!" Jace said furiously. “It’s not!”

The fact that Alec wasn’t as furious as he was made him even more furious. Alec should be enraged. He should be angry. He shouldn’t be understanding. He shouldn’t be calm and forgiving. He should show more fighting spirit. 

Alec saw the pain and guilt beneath Jace’s rage, he felt it course through his veins through their bond as if it were his own. Jace had lost control over the bond and his emotions mixed with Alec’s, melting together. Jace’s rage warmed Alec from the inside, but he knew he had to calm Jace down. It wasn’t Jace’s fault. 

"Jace, you had no choice," Alec said softly.

"Had I been stronger…" Jace insisted stubbornly, his fists clenching open and close. 

Alec shook his head, silencing him with a look.

"You are the strongest person I know," Alec told him in a strong but loving tone. 

Disobeying Valentine would have been easier for Jace than to endure Alec’s pain, Alec knew that as a fact. However, attacking Valentine without a plan, in his own home with wards and guards all around - they would have lost, and Alec would have paid the price. So Jace had done the brave thing. The strong thing. But it had cost him, probably more than the agony of the slave rune had cost Alec. It had cost Jace a piece of his soul, a piece of his heart. Alec mourned his sacrifice, knowing he too would have preferred to carry physical pain than to endure what Jace had.

"I hurt you," Jace said pained, still not quite believing how Alec could be so forgiving. 

"You had no choice," Alec repeated firmly. "There is nothing to forgive but if you need to hear it then I forgive you."

Alec brushed over Jace’s face, relieved when Jace leaned into his touch. He stroked Jace’s cheek tenderly with his thumb. 

"I realized today how easily I could lose you and that I have been a coward," Jace admitted softly, regret and pain flashing over his face as his eyes met Alec’s.

"What?!" Alec said shocked. "Not at all!"

Jace nodded. "Yes. Because I didn't say what I feel and what I should have said to you, so many days back," Jace said strongly. Jace took a deep breath, fighting Valentine's voice in his head.

"It's ok. You don't need to say it," Alec assured him warmly, understanding in his voice, knowing now what Jace meant. "I know you love me."

Jace smiled fondly at him. Always so insightful and ready to make concessions for him. "You deserve to hear it. And maybe you don’t need to hear it, Alec, but I do. I need to say it. And I need you to hear it." Jace took a deep breath and just said it, "I love you."

Alec beamed like a small sun, making Jace regret even more not saying this sooner. "I love you too," Alec said in a moved tone, overwhelmed by the words. He had known, of course he had. But Jace was right. Hearing it made a difference. 

"I feel like saying it over and over again," Jace admitted, feeling free in a way he never had before. "I love you. So much Alec. I am truly _in_ love with you."

Alec laughed heartfeltly, his voice still a little rough and throaty from the screaming before. "I love you, love you, love you," Alec said back, loving, and teasing affection in his voice.

Jace pulled him into a passionate kiss with a hand curled around Alec's neck.

"Not that I am complaining but what brought this on?" Alec asked curiously.

“I realized, watching you suffer today… I am just as much a slave as you are for I was powerless to stop it. I have been kidding myself thinking I was ever anything else or anything more than a slave to what Valentine wanted, what the Circle wanted. I am just a weapon he uses as he pleases. I was never truly free,” Jace said agonized.

Alec touched Jace’s nearest hand sympathetically, sensing in the bond the betrayal and the depth of the realization, the epiphany, Jace was experiencing.

“One day….” Alec started wishfully.

"One day I am going to murder Valentine with my bare hands!" Jace declared.

"Don't," Alec said after a short thoughtful silence.

"What? Why?" Jace asked, curious.

"If Valentine dies the Circle lives on. If you truly want things to change we must be smart about it," Alec said carefully, his words guarded but trusting. 

"I think I know where you are going with this, but tell me exactly what you mean. When I was dining with Valentine and had to see you suffer, I was probably thinking just along the same lines,” Jace gave Alec an equally open and trusting look back. 

"I mean...we must kill all the leadership of the Circle and leave a power vacuum you can fill. Only then will such things never happen again," Alec said slowly, betraying he had thought about this a lot.

"I like that plan!" Jace admitted with a dark smile. He winked at him as he added, “I was thinking the same thing. It seems great minds do think alike.” 

Alec grinned darkly, happily and relieved, at hearing that. Change was coming to Idris! Finally. "I thought you might. And of course they do. We do!" Alec said with a fond look at his parabatai.

"Let's figure out how to murder them all tomorrow," Jace decided in a dark tone. Jace needed revenge but first he needed something else, something much more important. He needed Alec. Jace stroked Alec's cheek tenderly. "For right now I want to make you all mine."

"Yes," Alec agreed eagerly, instinctively moving closer to Jace, needing just that as well, needing Jace’s passion and his love, his touch and his flame.

"You like that?" Jace asked passionately, taking a firm grip on Alec’s neck and pulling him close, making Alec’s eyes dark with desire.

Alec nodded wantonly as best as Jace’s grip allowed as he pleaded, "Please, Jace. Show me I am yours and only yours. I need to know. I need to feel it! I need to replace the feeling of pain on my skin with love." 

"You're mine, Alec. Only mine! I look forward to murdering every single person who ever touched you at Malachi’s," Jace vowed strongly.

Jace crushed their lips together in a kiss filled with need and passion, desire and love. They kept kissing hungrily as Jace let his hands roam over Alec’s body, undressing him quickly so that he had better access. He wanted to give Alec just what he asked for, so he made sure to touch or kiss or suck at every inch of naked skin Alec possessed. 

"You would do that?" Alec asked, unable to hide how pleased that made him. It probably shouldn't but it did.

Small shivers were running down his spine at Jace’s tender hands, his hot lips and demanding teeth. He melted into the touches, loved how his skin started to tingle and any pain that had still lingered vanished at Jace’s possessive love. 

"Would? I **will**. I want to! I will make them pay!' Jace declared possessively.

Jace took his time with Alec’s body, he truly wanted to make Alec feel good. To make him feel wanted and loved. Jace nudged lightly at Alec to make him lay down, smiling at how willingly Alec followed the push. He bent over Alec to kiss him. First his lips, then his jaw, feeling the soft stubble against his lips. Then he kissed his way down Alec’s throat, first licking down his deflect rune, chuckling at the little moans Alec couldn’t contain. Then he proceeded with his Adam’s apple, sucking lightly at it until Alec squirmed under him. When his lips met the slave rune, Alec tensed. 

“Let me take care of you, baby. This place on your skin can do more than cause you pain. Trust me, Alec,” Jace asked softly, tenderly, his lips hovering over the rune, waiting for Alec’s approval.

“I do,” Alec whispered, but he couldn’t help but tense, though he tried his best.

But when Jace’s lips sealed over the rune to kiss and suck, to lick and bite, he relaxed more and more. Jace didn’t pause caressing Alec’s slave rune until he felt Alec go completely pliant under him once more. When he drew away Alec panted heavily, and the rune was covered in bite marks, bruises and kisses. It wasn’t a slave rune any longer. It was _their_ rune. 

"Fuck, Jace! That feels so good," Alec moaned helplessly, his whole body tingling. 

"Who do you belong to?" Jace asked while kissing his way down on Alec’s body. 

“I belong to you,” Alec murmured, lost in Jace’s tender kisses.

Jace grinned at the words, feeling the love from Alec in his body, the bond and his voice, sending the same back to him in the bond and with his touches. Alec’s hard cock strained against his belly and Jace took his time to worship it. He licked the whole length, before he pressed a gentle kiss to the tip, a smug smile on his lips when small pleas and moans spilled out of Alec’s mouth. He sucked in the head, but not swallowing Alec down. Not just yet. He suckled tenderly before he released it to press more gentle kisses alongside Alec’s dick. 

His hand found their way between Alec’s ass cheeks and he started to rub over Alec’s hole. He loved the way Alec’s moans grew needier and needier and how he tried to push back, to fuck himself on his fingers. He spit in his hand before he swallowed Alec down to the hilt while he pushed his index finger inside Alec in one go, making Alec gasp and whine at the same time. 

One finger soon became two and Alec knew he was close. So close. He whimpered when just then Jace drew back, leaving Alec right on the edge. He just needed a little to fall over, but Jace had also stilled his fingers. They were inside him, but they weren’t moving and Alec really needed them to move. To fuck into him, to push against the spot Jace loved to hit over and over. 

Jace looked up to him, a wicked grin on his face filled with passion and love. “I think I didn’t quite hear you, Alec. To whom do you belong?” Jace teased, his voice heavy with desire.

But before Alec could answer, Jace took Alec’s cock in his mouth again until he felt it slip into his throat. And his fingers started to move again, thrusting in and out of Alec in a punishing rhythm. 

"Fuck! You! Only ever you!" Alec screamed the words as his body shook with ecstasy while he came down Jace’s throat. 

"As I am yours," Jace vowed when he drew back with Alec’s taste still on his lips, making Alec smile in joy. They had both known it for a while but Jace rarely said it that directly.

"Love you," Alec got out, feeling the need to say something back. Alec took a deep and calming breath, still feeling floaty from his orgasm. His eyes found Jace’s, still filled with desire and need.

“Please, Jace. I need you now. In me, please, Jace,” Alec begged, reaching for him. Though he had just come, Alec needed Jace now. He needed to feel their bodies join in the same way their souls were. He needed to feel that connection to feel whole again.

Jace’s desire flared at Alec’s words as well as the need he felt in the bond.

“Who could ever say no to that? Ever say no to you, Alec? I love you so much,” Jace promised in a voice filled with adoration and lust. Jace lined himself up and pushed into Alec’s well worked open hole, groaning when he bottomed out in one go. “You're so tight every time, feels so good," Jace praised lustfully when his balls nestled snugly against Alec’s ass. 

"More! I need to feel you! Please!" Alec begged breathlessly. With every thrust he felt himself getting harder again, a testament to Nephilim stamina. 

"Fuck! So good. Always so good for me," Jace moaned, the praise only increasing Alec’s desire.

Jace loved the way Alec’s body seemed to be made just for him, shaped like him. He loved the way Alec was made just for him. And he for Alec. So perfect. Everything he had always wanted but never been allowed to have. Never thought he could have. 

"Please. I'm close," Alec warned. Though he had just come, he desperately needed to come once more, to feel them connected in this most primal way. 

"Come with me, together. As one," Jace got out in a hoarse voice, being very close too. 

"Yes!" Alec screamed helplessly when his second orgasm rolled over him like a wave.

Alec pulled Jace down into a deep kiss while he came all over their bodies and he felt Jace’s spasm above him, pulsing inside him with every spurt of cum. He wrapped his legs around Jace’s waist, his lips not leaving Jace’s. He needed him as close as possible. 

"You were amazing," Jace said breathlessly as he smiled down at Alec, fighting to catch his breath from the kiss and the sex.

Alec smiled almost drunkenly in reply to that. Jace carefully pulled out and lowered himself down by Alec’s side, peppering his face with kisses. 

"So were you. I love you," Alec said with a loving but sleepy smile. 

Jace stroked Alec's hair and kissed the top of his head gently.

"I love you too. You are everything to me, Alec," Jace said tenderly while he rearranged them both in a comfortable position and pulled a blanket over them, both of them too tired and drained to clean up just yet. That could be taken care of in the morning. 

Both Alec and Jace knew everything had changed tonight. The Circle would fall and Valentine would die. They just didn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. Would mean a lot to us.


	9. Alec’s Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Malachi wants to borrow Alec it sets a series of events in motion that will not only lead to the downfall of Malachi but the downfall of the Circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to our amazing beta readers as always.  
> Chapter warnings: Slavery, collaring, lashing/whipping, scars, talk of honor, detailed/shown beating, lashing, humiliation and rape (forced oral and anal sex). Forced dirty talk and degrading sexual language. Also detailed murder of a bad guy and pinning said murder on other bad people. It all ends well of course but what can we say? This is a dark world and we are not sugar coating that for you guys.

_Please read chapter notes for detailed chapter warnings_

# Chapter 9: Alec’s Revenge

“Jonathan!”

Valentine’s voice made Jace turn around instantly, though he was just about to head back to his room and take a shower after a few satisfying hours in the training room. His forehead still shimmered with sweat and his muscles ached in just the right way. All he wanted was a hot shower, fuck Alec and then curl up with him in his bed. But of course he needed to keep the pretense in place. He couldn’t show his father how much he truly cared for Alec.

So Jace turned and plastered a smile on his face, a smile only he and Alec knew was fake.

“Father. What can I do for you?” Jace asked evenly. “I was just about to get changed,” he added as he gestured at his training gear in the bag over his shoulder and the state he was in.

“It doesn’t take long, son,” Valentine assured as he came to a stop in front of him.

“What’s going on?” Jace asked, knowing from Valentine’s determined walk that it didn’t really matter what he was in the middle of; Valentine would have his way as he was used to.

“Malachi came to me with a rather odd request. He asked me to lend him your little falcon for a while. I have to admit, I don’t condone his behavior. He seems somewhat obsessed with your slave, Jonathan, something I think unworthy of a Nephilim. So, I leave the choice to you. Malachi is a loyal supporter, so doing him a favor that doesn’t cost us anything is good. But I’m not sure I want to support his unhealthy traits,” Valentine asked calmly, giving him a searching look.

Jace needed all his self-control not to grit his teeth visibly. Lending Alec would cost him a lot. However, he was well aware that this was another test. Valentine had never cared for Malachi ‘unhealthy traits’ and didn’t care now either. All he cared about was his support. No, this was yet another test as everything with Valentine was a test of his worthiness, his endurance.

Instead of fighting, screaming, and yelling as he felt like doing, Jace remained calm, not showing how he truly felt about the very idea of Alec once again being near Malachi. What he wanted to do was hit Valentine and take Alec somewhere far away where Malachi could never find him. But he knew that wasn’t an option. They both cared too much about the Shadow World and Jace was too prominent a figure to hide in a faraway cottage somewhere – even if they both loved the fantasy.

Instead of showing any of his true emotions Jace remained calm and narrowed his eyes, pretending to be thinking about what Valentine had said. 

“I agree. He seems obsessed in an unhealthy way. And you know I never liked him. But I also agree that he is a loyal supporter of us,” Jace said calmly. He paused before he added, “I will think about it, or do you need an answer right away? I would very much prefer to get out of these clothes before discussing this further.”

Jace made a face as if referencing his need to shower, as if that was his main issue and not the knot in his stomach at the very idea that Alec would be within reach of a monster like Malachi. 

Valentine smiled inwardly. Jace was still his. Still worthy. Still his heir. Good.

He looked at Jace properly for the first time since stopping him and nodded. “Go get changed, Jonathan. We will talk during dinner.” 

Jace sighed inwardly. He had hoped to be able to skip his dinner with Valentine and eat with Alec instead, but it seemed today was not his lucky day.

“Of course, father,” Jace said, nodding to emphasize his words.

When Valentine gave a small dismissive hand movement Jace headed towards his rooms.

Jace was afraid of telling Alec about what Valentine had said. Instead of telling him right away, he asked Alec to join him in the shower, smiling when Alec sensed his tension and offered to relieve it – by dropping to his knees and giving him a mind-blowing blow job that did indeed make the dinner with Valentine easier to bear.

Dinner was like walking on broken glass but at least Valentine hadn’t demanded an answer right away. However, if Jace had needed to hide any more pain, rage, and fear with fake smiles and polite smiles he would murder someone.

Once Jace was back from dinner he decided to tell Alec what Valentine had said. They were in bed by then, snuggled up close. When Jace breached the topic, Alec was giving him a massage, insisting on relieving the tension he still felt in him. After told the news regarding Malachi Jace gave Alec a worried look, thinking he would react with fear and horror, as Jace had done if not outwardly then inwardly.

However, to Jace’s surprise, Alec reacted completely differently to the news that Malachi wanted to _borrow_ him than Jace had done. And expected him to do. Alec sat on the bed with Jace, massaging Jace’s calves while listening to him. Jace furrowed his brows when the more he told Alec, the more his face lit up.

“This is my chance, Jace. Our chance. The chance to kill Malachi!” Alec said excited, his eyes shining with hatred and revenge. “I will be able to get close to him, closer than we would ever have the possibility to be otherwise!”

“What do you mean?” Jace asked confused. Didn’t Alec understand he would get hurt and Jace would rather hurt a million times over than see Alec suffer again for even a second?!

“He is such a careful man, but when I am under his roof again, there will be an opportunity for sure for me to kill him,” Alec assured him eagerly.

“You lived with him for years,” Jace warned gloomily, not wanting Alec to go near that monster.

Alec gave him a warm smile and took his right hand, kissing the bruised knuckles from Jace’s training tenderly.

“Back then I didn’t know you,” Alec reminded him kindly. He paused before he added strongly, “I know now I am human, and I will win!”

“Of course you will but how will you do it if he’s so careful?” Jace asked worriedly, making sure Alec understood he would never doubt him, just their circumstances.

“Malachi doesn’t view slaves as people; he will dismiss me, overlook me and not even once consider me a danger,” Alec reminded him darkly. “I could slip him poison or something like that. I will think of something.”

Alec’s eyes glowed with determination, thoughts spiraling in his head how to best use this opportunity.

Jace tried to image Alec back with Malachi, imagine the torture Malachi would subject him to. It made him shiver in his very soul. No way was he going along with that no matter what Alec said.

“No,” Jace said firmly, his voice shaking a bit with the emotions of it all. “My father gave me the possibility to say no. He doesn’t like Malachi’s obsession with you. I won’t give you to him. Never.”

Alec gave him a fond look as he reminded him, “We both know Valentine didn’t give you a real choice. If you say no, he will know I matter to you.”

“As you do!” Jace protested fiercely.

“But don’t you see, Jace? This is the best way to kill him! And for our plans to take over the whole Shadow World he is one of the key persons we need to take out. He has too much influence and too many followers,” Alec reminded him, his eyes shining with excitement. 

“No,” Jace said again harshly, looking furiously down at Alec who had stopped with the massage to concentrate on Jace. 

“Why not? Don’t you think I can handle him?” Alec asked, trying hard not to sound whiny, knowing Jace hated that.

Alec bit his lip and tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. Of course, Jace deemed him too weak to handle someone like Malachi.

Though Alec tried to hide the pain, Jace easily picked up on it. His face softened when he pulled Alec closer to him.

“I know you can handle him, love. But he will hurt you, Alec, before you get the chance. He will put his filthy hands on you and I am not sure if _I_ can handle that,” Jace admitted honestly, his voice filled with raw emotions, his heart breaking apart at the very thought of Alec suffering like that. 

Alec gave him a calming and reassuring smile.

“I’ve been hurt before, I will be fine, Jace. We need to think of the greater plan here; our endgame. I can take a little pain,” Alec reminded him, knowing full well that a little pain was a relative term.

He relaxed against Jace’s body, but he was not ready to give up this argument. He hadn’t known before, but he knew now. He wanted to kill Malachi. He _needed_ to kill him. Because he was Alec, and even though Malachi had tried to beat that out of him, he had always been Alec. And by killing Malachi he would cement that. But he also knew Jace needed time to process it and come around. He was touched by Jace’s confession that showed him how much Jace really cared. But he knew he needed to do this.

For a long while they just lay in Jace’s bed together, Jace holding Alec so tightly against his chest it was almost painful but neither of them complained. Suddenly a loud voice interrupted them.

“Damn it,” Jace muttered when he heard the loud bang to the door once again.

“What?” Jace yelled towards the door, the annoyance of being interrupted clearly audible.

The short silence showed that the carrier of the news heard Jace’s annoyance well and feared it.

“I am sorry, Master Morgenstern, but I have urgent orders from the older Master Morgenstern. There is an important matter that needs your immediate attention. And the older Master Morgenstern needed to leave, so he is not here to handle it,” a female servant explained respectfully and fearfully through the door.

Jace cursed under his breath, but he was already getting up. There was no use in arguing. Alec was also already on his feet, taking in his usual composure as Jace’s slave. Before Jace told the woman to come in and give him more details about the incident that needed his attention, he pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. With his father gone, at least he didn’t need to make his mind up about letting Malachi have Alec right now.

***

Jace glared at Alec. They had gone over this particular detail of their plan for Jace to become the new ruler of Idris again and again. The detail they were debating was how to create a power vacuum for Jace to fill with his own men and women. Though Alec normally gave in easily to Jace’s wishes, he was not prepared to back down here. He needed to kill Malachi with his own hands. 

“It’s too dangerous. He will hurt you before you will get a chance to kill him. And we will need a way to cover up that it was you who killed him,” Jace repeated the same point he had told Alec several times now. Jace was also not someone to give in easily, especially when Alec was concerned. The thought of giving Alec to Malachi, of Malachi’s hands on Alec’s body who belonged to no one but him… To say Jace was furious was the understatement of the year.

“Jace, please,” Alec pleaded again, for the ninth time at least. “You need to let me do this. _I_ need to do this! Malachi took my humanity away. I will take his life. I need to feel him bleed to death. I need to be the one to do this. So that I can truly be myself again. My human self. And then I can truly belong to you, and not in the way a slave does to a master. But an equal to another,” Alec added lovingly, honestly, his voice breaking from emotions. Tears was in the corner of his eyes as he added pleadingly, begging him to understand, “Please, Jace.”

Alec had stepped closer to his lover, his eyes fixed pleadingly on Jace’s. It was hard to explain, but just the death of Malachi was not enough. This man stood for everything that had been done to him. He was fine with Jace killing everyone who had raped him or hurt him. More than fine actually, he was beyond grateful. That Jace cared enough to do all that. But he needed to kill the enabler himself. He needed to take back what Malachi had taken away. 

Jace looked at him for long moments, chewing his bottom lip. Reluctance was clearly written all over his face. He didn’t doubt that Alec was capable of killing Malachi. He just hated the thought of what would happen to Alec before the killing. But he saw the determination in Alec’s eyes. More importantly he saw the pain and the reason, the need, why Alec had to do this. He understood his reasoning. 

“Fine,” Jace said with an eye-roll, pulling Alec close by his wrist closer to him, so that he could embrace him. “But you will be careful. And I hate it. “

Alec went pliant into Jace’s embrace, melting against him. A smile tugged on his lips, but his answer was serious.

“Thank you, Jace. And I will be, I promise. I will come back to you, completely yours,” Alec swore, the vow as solemn and serious as wedding vow, tears of gratitude and relief running down his cheeks.

Jace wiped the tears away with a hand, the gesture tender and affectionate. Alec noticed how Jace’s hand was shaking slightly and he knew how much allowing this was costing Jace.

Alec tilted his head and smiled for real when Jace gave in and kissed him deeply.

“I’ll kill you if you don’t come back to me. I swear I will go to Heaven and berate you for the rest of eternity for this,” Jace warned Alec shakingly while pulling him close, using humor to hide his deep fear and worry. 

“And I can’t let that happen, can I?” Alec whispered in Jace’s nape, pressing a little kiss to it.

“No, you can’t. I can be really deadly,” Jace murmured, biting lightly into Alec’s throat, just next to his collar, to emphasize his words.

“I know you can. And I love you for that," Alec smiled as he added adoringly, "I just love you.” 

“And I love you. Now let me show you one more time to whom you belong,” Jace said affectionately but possessively, needing and wanting to show Alec just how important he was to him.

Alec smiled happily when Jace scooped Alec up to carry him to their bed to do just that. 

***

Malachi practically glowed when he and Jace met again. Jace forcefully flexed his back muscles to be able to relax them afterwards, to appear at ease with the situation. He needed to keep his calm and not punch Malachi right here and now. Or kill him. 

Alec stood a few steps behind him, his head bowed respectfully, but his eyes gleaming with hatred when he heard Malachi’s voice. But he stood motionless with his gaze fixed to the floor. He could be a good slave a few more times, before he got the possibility to show Malachi who he was. Who he always had been. His whole body was still tingling with the powerful glamoured runes Jace had applied on him to mask his parabatai rune and his enkeli rune. 

“Malachi! What a pleasure to see you again,” Jace said, his voice dripping with icy sarcasm, but he was sure that Malachi didn’t catch it. Malachi had never been really good at reading between the lines. 

“Jonathan! The pleasure is all mine. And thank you for lending me your slave. My last slave had a, hm, mishap, so he is not fit to work at my big party tomorrow. And as this one is already used to the flow in my house, I thought he would be the right replacement,” Malachi said with a fake smile.

The lie regarding his former slave rolled easier off his tongue. In fact, Malachi had planned this for a long time. He needed to know why Jace was so obsessed with Alec. He had to know! He could barely hide his excitement of soon having Alec at his mercy again. He would find out what Jace had gotten from him that he had never gotten. No one denied him; no one ever dared to deny Malachi anything and Maryse’s little freak of a firstborn would not be the first!

“And you came yourself to collect him. What an honor. I expected one of your underlings,” Jace replied with barely hidden sarcasm.

Jace met Malachi’s gaze evenly, though inwardly his blood boiled with rage. He had complete faith in Alec that he would be able to kill Malachi, but he still hated what would inevitably happen before that.

“But as I told you, Malachi. Just for serving your guests at the party. If disciplinary measures are required then no scars or permanent marks,” Jace warned, his eyes lighten up golden at the very thought of Alec hurt. “No sex! I don’t want to get my property back damaged or used.”

It was hard for Jace to keep his voice in check now, disdain so close to the surface that Jace was afraid even Malachi sensed it. 

Malachi’s smile froze but stayed in place at Jace’s words. How dare that _child_ command him like that? He was loyal to Valentine, but he hated the arrogant boy that was his heir. Had always hated him. That he was the chosen one to step into Valentine’s footsteps. Of course, he never let his true feelings show, knowing too well of the dangers. But having seen Jace interact with his former slave, a plan had formed to show both of them that he was not someone to look down on.

The rage at the fact that Alec had dared to draw back from him some time back still sat deep. Malachi hated to be humiliated in public, and a slave daring to go against him was even more than that. It was an affront. Sure, Jace had let him punish Alec afterwards, but too softly in his opinion. And he had seen the reluctance. So, he couldn’t wait to lay his hands on Alec now. No scars he could manage, he had developed a lot of painful torturing practices that didn’t leave visible marks. And sex was nothing he was interested in anyway, though he had hoped to be able to tie Alec down to one of his offering tables as the main treat at his party tomorrow and watch him being used by all of his guests.

But he couldn’t do this now, not with the clear warning Jace gave him. His parties were too big a deal, too public, to rely on the fact that Jace wouldn’t hear about it from someone. That Alec could tell Jace anything that happened at his place didn’t occur to Malachi at all. Slaves didn’t speak. They served, they screamed, they moaned. But they didn’t talk. So he was not afraid of Alec ratting him out to Jace.

However, looking at Alec now, another plan was forming in his head. Though Malachi normally didn’t give a damn about fucking slaves, he would make an exception this time. He would show Alec who he truly belonged to, who was still his master even if only for one day. He would try him out, see what the fuss was all about. He would defile his blood to see what fucking this slave was all about; somehow one night with Alec and Jace had changed. Malachi needed to know how that had happened.

The whole time he was hurting Alec Malachi would think of Jace. Because he didn’t want to show only Alec his place, he even more wanted to show the little bastard his place, the one who had dared to snatch away his most precious slave. 

“Don’t worry, Jonathan. I know how to handle a slave. Remember, I broke that one in,” Malachi said calmly and arrogantly.

He smirked at Jace, though he didn’t get the hoped response. Jace just stared at him with a seemingly indifferent expression on his face.

Enraged Malachi decided to move his plan along, unaware that he was now also moving Jace’s and Alec’s plan along.

“Slave, come here,” Malachi demanded.

He was pleased when he saw Alec obey instantly, walking towards him with his gaze still glued to the floor. Like a good slave should walk. When Alec was within reach Malachi adjusted a leather leash on Alec’s collar with a quick and practiced move. Giving Alec no time to react to the leach Malachi tugged impatiently at it for Alec to follow, so that he nearly stumbled - though Alec had not slowed down the slightest or disobeyed in any other manner. 

Jace gritted his teeth, seeing Malachi put a leash on Alec. A totally unnecessary act of humiliation and powerplay. Alec was all but obedient, there was simply no need for it. But Jace suspected the leash was as much for Alec to know his place as it was for him to see how Malachi took possession of him. Jace hated having agreed to the plan, but he couldn't call it off now. He needed to trust Alec. Which he did. But he also needed to trust that Alec wouldn’t come out of this damaged. That was way harder. Jace turned around and left, before he could change his mind and kill Malachi on the spot and throw their world into chaos and lose the change to make the whole Shadow World a better place which he knew Alec still cared for, though getting his personal revenge was as important. And that fact alone, that this was Alec’s wish and desire, held Jace back. Patience. He needed patience. Jace hated patience. 

***

Alec felt his cheeks warm up when he heard the leash click into his collar. He was very well aware that this was Malachi’s way of belittling him. But being aware and being untouched by it were two very different things. There had been a time where he hadn’t even flinched at such a treatment, but he was used to something different now. He was used to being treated as a human, not a pet. No, forget that. Malachi hadn’t event treated him as a pet but much worse.

But he swallowed down the urge to fight or draw back. This was his chance. And to seize it, he had to make Malachi believe that he was still playing his game. Though in reality, right now, Malachi was playing his and Jace’s. He felt Jace’s hot stare on his back and this was enough to reassure him that he could do this. 

The impatient tug to the leash made him nearly fall, but he managed to regain his footing. Alec gave Malachi a dark glare he thankfully didn’t catch. _Asshole._

Alec hurried to move along with Malachi, the last thing he wanted was to fall to the ground and provoke a reaction from Jace that would endanger him. For a moment Alec pushed reassurance through their bond towards Jace, fighting to suppress his smile when he received the same emotion back. They had this. _He_ had this.

It took Alec more than he had thought to remind himself who he was when he entered Malachi’s residence, still led by him on a leash like a dog. Old memories crashed over him like a wave. The faint ghost of old pain washed over him. Cuts, bruises, beatings. But even more so words, acts of humiliation, dehumanization. He was back to being a thing rather than a being, not even a human being. But he had to remind himself that he was that. Human. And that nothing could ever change that. 

“On your knees, slave!”

Malachi’s cruel words cut through the fog that had settled in Alec’s mind. 

Without having to think, Alec dropped to his knees the same instant the order was given. Immediately he assumed the position he knew Malachi expected. Eyes to the floor, hands behind his back, straight back.

The pain that flooded him nearly came as a surprise. Alec tasted blood where Malachi’s sigil ring cut his lip open. But the sharp pain reminded him why he was here. It cleared his head and helped him gain back his focus. It did the opposite of what Malachi intended with the slap to his face. 

“Look at me!” Malachi barked at him, and again, Alec obeyed immediately. 

Alec lifted his gaze to stare into his tormentor's face. With a grin Malachi raised his hand again and slapped him so hard in the face that Alec’s head rolled to the side and small drops of blood flew through the room, tainting the white wall behind him in crimson red. 

“I said, look at me, slave. Your new master might overlook disobedience, but I won't. Is that understood?” Malachi smirked down at Alec, knowing very well that Alec had only looked away because the blow had been too forceful to stay upright. But Alec was trained better than to point that out.

“Yes, Master,” Alec dutifully replied, keeping his voice meek and low.

He licked over his swelling lip, and looked at Malachi, who adjusted the many rings on his fingers. He turned them to the inside, so that they were facing his palm. Alec swallowed dry, knowing the move would been more pain from each hit. 

“I want you to look at me. If you dare to look away, you’ll regret it,” Malachi warned darkly, his voice cold and laced with a hint of amusement, making it crystal clear that he wanted Alec to fail. He wanted to punish him.

Alec braced himself and tried to stabilize his kneeling position, though he knew he could only lose. Malachi would beat him to the point when he could no longer look at him to punish him then for real. The next blow he received hurt, but somehow he managed to keep his position and look back at Malachi. He felt something warm run down his cheek where one of the rings had sliced his skin. It hurt. But he had known what the price for killing Malachi on his own was. Pain. His pain. But he was ready to endure any pain to get revenge. _His_ revenge. Something in his eyes must have changed thinking about this, as the next blow that hit him was even more forceful than all others combined. 

Despite all his efforts, Alec yelped and his whole body was slammed to the side. With his hands on his back he had no possibility to cushion the impact. He lost eye contact with Malachi and before he could resume his position again, another blow hit him. And then a kick to his guts that drew another pained grunt out of him.

“How dare you disobey me, slave! I told you to look at me. I will teach you what obedience means,” Malachi spat at Alec before he yanked his head back at his hair and slammed his hand against Alec’s cheek once more.

Malachi used the open palm and not his fist. Not out of mercy. Out of spite. The rings hurt more than any fist could and Alec felt his skin sliced open more with every punch. 

But Malachi didn’t only punch him. He kicked him with his heavy combat boots until one rib gave in and broke, making Alec scream in pain. Another kick hit his chest, squishing all air out of his lungs so that he had to fight for his breath. During all of this, Alec tried to look at Malachi, as he had ordered. But it seemed Malachi didn’t care for that anymore. Like in a trance he hit Alec again and again, until his rings weren’t golden or silver anymore, but blood red.

“Mister Dieudonné. No scars,” the weak voice of one of his underlings brought Malachi back to reality. 

Malachi kicked Alec one last time for good measure, before he looked down at him. Alec lay on the floor, covered in his own blood, breathing heavily. 

_Damn it._ Malachi hadn’t wanted to get so carried away. He had no idea if the wounds on Alec’s face inflicted by his rings would heal without scars. 

“Patch him up. Use Iratzes on him and something from the lotions the Warlocks provides. I expect the slave back in my chambers in two hours, with smooth skin. Is that understood?” Malachi ordered darkly. His eyes narrowed before he added with barely controlled fury and rage, “Otherwise I will make _you_ pay for it.”

The underling nodded, his eyes filled with fear. Malachi noticed Alec when he whimpered weakly in pain.

“And you, slave? I told you to look at me,” Malachi ordered, almost trembling with rage.

Alec winced at the pain from his broken ribs, but he managed to push himself into a sitting position. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Alec got out, aware the pain had made tears appear in his eyes, mixing with the blood.

Alec ignored all of that, focusing on his anger and his mission. He looked at Malachi with what he hoped was a respectful and scared expression, and not with the rage he felt.

Malachi smirked at him when he saw what he had done. He was a little concerned that he had gone too far, but he also couldn’t deny the gloating when he saw the blood and tears. Oh, how he wished that the arrogant brat Jonathan could see his precious slave now! 

“Open your mouth,” Malachi demanded, a minister idea coming to him and hiss smirk deepened.

Alec gulped but opened his mouth obediently, knowing Malachi would try and break him and breaching himself for the worst. 

“Welcome back, slave. We will have so much _fun_ in the following days,” Malachi said evilly, making Alec fight down the painful memories those words involved.

With a sneer Malachi bent forward to spit right in Alec’s mouth. With a bruising grip he held Alec’s mouth open, who had instinctively tried to turn away and close his mouth. 

“So much fun,” Malachi repeated, while he collected his spit, just to spew one more time into Alec’s opened mouth, tears of rage and humiliation running down his cheeks.

“And now swallow,” Malachi ordered sinisterly as he pressed Alec’s lips together.

Even if Alec had wanted, he had no other choice than to obey. However, while Malachi glowed at his victory Alec silently swore he would add this to his list of revenge. Malachi had days, likely only hours to live. He just didn’t know that yet.

***

Alec was led into Malachi’s rooms two hours later, again with a leash attached to his collar. Though it was ridiculous, and he knew it, Alec hated the leash more than anything else. The leash didn’t hurt him, but the humiliation still burned.

Alec’s whole body still ached, though Malachi’s underling had done his best to really patch him up. The Iratzes were still faintly visible and he had felt his ribs mending themself back together. The moisture applied to his face after the Iratze had done the majority of the job of patching him up, had been soothing and cooling. Alec hoped there really wouldn’t be scars left. Jace would be so hurt and furious. And he himself was too much still - or again - a Shadowhunter not to care about such a visible place for scars. Scars were a sign of weakness. And a scar on his face… He didn’t want to think about that. Alec got a very bad feeling when the underling activated his visible runes of endurance and strength to ensure he would last longer.

"Today we will try something different, slave," Malachi warned with an evil smile. "I want to see why Jonathan got so fascinated after one night. We both know you're an eager slut, but I want to know precisely what you did that sold him on you."

"Sir, the young Morgenstern said no sexual activities," the man who had escorted Alec to Malachi’s room warned respectfully but fearfully, knowing the price of angering Malachi.

"And how would he possibly know? No one will tell him and I mean _no one_ ," Malachi warned, giving the underling a telling look, overlooking Alec all together as he wasn’t a being but a thing to him and things can’t tell on you. "Or there will be hell to pay."

"Yes, Sir," the man quickly agreed, fear flashing in his eyes. 

Satisfied with the answer Malachi ignored him all together and turned to focus on Alec standing before him, his hands behind his back and his head bowed, looking like a good slave but there was something about him… Malachi couldn’t place it but it was something. Something was off somehow.

"Do you think I might pass you around, slave? Have my men taste what the high and mighty Morgenstern has? I bet you’ll love that, wouldn’t you?" Malachi taunted, trying to get a reaction from Alec, pleased when there was none.

Inwardly Malachi’s words made Alec shake with fear, anger and rage but he ensured none of that showed.

"If my Master wishes it so," Alec said respectfully. Thinking fast to try and ensure he had Malachi's undivided attention so he might kill him he added, "But you, my master, said only he compared to Morgenstern."

"True," Malachi replied with a smile, falling into Jace’s and Alec’s trap, his arrogance and vanity too great not to.

After thinking for a moment Malachi took a bruising grip on Alec's chin.

"Slave, you are in for a rare treat. Normally I never touch slaves, too impure. But Jonathan's fascination with you has me curious. So, I have decided to see what might have brought this fancy for myself. Maybe to see bloody marks on your skin? Maybe to hear you beg for more. I think I should test it. Would you like that, slave?" Malachi asked with a dark smirk.

Alec fought down the fear of the pain he knew was coming, holding on to his hate.

"Yes, Master," Alec replied like the dutiful and broken slave Malachi thought he was.

Alec had to admit that he hadn’t fathomed that Malachi would show any interest in fucking him. He never had before. He hated the idea of Malachi touching him. Of anything touching him who wasn’t Jace! But his mind spun already with the possibilities that gave him. Any man was vulnerable during sex; even someone like Malachi. He needed to use this to his advantage. He had gone too far to back down now.

"Yes what, slave?" Malachi demanded harshly, slapping him open handedly, hard. "Beg for it."

Alec fought to hide away his newfound humanity and just say the words. He had said so many words as Malachi's slave. A few more words wouldn’t change who he was. 

"Yes Master, please leave bloody marks on my skin," Alec said, forcing the words out even though they burned like acid. 

"And? What else, slave? Don't you want the honor of my cock in your ass - the first slave to ever feel it?" Malachi asked mockingly.

"Please…" Alec started to say but the words got stuck in his throat from pure hatred.

Malachi slapped his cheek again and again and again, leaving Alec's chin red and stinging when he finally stopped after slapping him violently for several minutes, the action more humiliating than hurtful. 

"Please what, slave?" Malachi asked harshly as he yanked Alec’s head back, forcing him to look at him.

"Please fuck me, Master," Alec got out, tears pricking at his eyes from the painful tug to his hair and the rage that burned in his body like wildfire. 

"Good," Malachi praised mockingly. "But you need more practice. You'll work on your begging later. For now I want to see your skin bloody. As I recall you always did look pretty when you had just taken a good lashing." 

Alec fought to hide his fear at the words, reminding himself he had to be patient to get his revenge. He had suffered so much more than this; he could do this.

Malachi waved at the underling as he ordered, "Fetch my riding crop. That should help get the slave in the right mood."

Alec forced down his terror of the coming pain. He had endured so much worse but after being with Jace everything somehow felt worse than before. 

"Slave, go stand against the wall, hands flat, legs slightly apart," Malachi told him, barely looking at Alec as he gave the order, expecting complete obedience. 

Alec quickly did as he had been told, taking a deep breath, bracing himself as well as he could. Alec knew better than to look at what Malachi was doing. Though he couldn't see him, Alec could feel when he got into position behind him. 

"Good slaves know their place. Jonathan may not know how to properly treat useless slaves such as yourself, but I do. Now, count each hit and thank me after for reminding you of your place," Malachi ordered shortly.

The riding crop fell hard and sudden across Alec's back just above his ass, making his back feel on fire.

"One. Thank you, Master, for reminding me of my place," Alec got out, fighting to control the pain, knowing it would get so much worse.

"Two. Thank you, Master, for reminding me of my place," Alec continued when the next harsh blow hit him.

The hits kept falling, adding layers of pain and making Alec fight to maintain the position. 

"Fourteen. Thank you, Master, for reminding me of my place,” Alec got out in a low and pained tone. 

Alec’s back and upper thighs were already a mess of blood and torn open skin. He fought hard to stand still and just count each stroke. 

"Fifteen. Thank you, Master, for reminding me of my place," Alec said hoarsely, having to bite hard down on his lip to not just scream, but to keep counting. 

"It was fourteen, slave," Malachi corrected sharply. He smiled cruelly as he observed darkly, "You must enjoy punishment since you disobey like that." 

They were both aware of the lie and Alec knew what role he had to play. He reminded himself of his coming revenge and a new and better Shadow World that his pain would bring, and it gave him strength to go on.

"Sorry, Master," Alec got out, hissing against the anguish and humiliation. "Fourteen. Thank you, Master, for reminding me of my place."

"Stupid slave! Can't you count?! It was fifteen!" Malachi yelled furiously, his eyes shining diabolically.

Alec knew Malachi just wanted to punish him; there was no way to avoid it or lessen it. Still, he had to play his role and control his fear.

"S... sorry, Master. Fifteen. Thank you, Master, for reminding me of my place," Alec managed to say, the words laced with agony. 

"It was fourteen, you idiot! You are completely useless! Can't even count correctly!" Malachi screamed as he kept hitting Alec again and again with increasingly brutal swings, the riding chop leaving bloody lines in its wake till no skin was left unmarked or unbroken. 

"Master please," Alec begged, hating himself for it but the pain was too much, his whole body was colored red, blood streaming down his back, and his legs and arms were straining and shaking. He would not be able to hold the position much longer.

"Useless slave! Fucking useless!" Malachi kept yelling insults as he hit him again and again. And again. 

With a pained grunt Alec fell to his knees before curling up in a fetal position, his hands covering his head as the hits kept falling. When darkness emerged at the edges of his vision, Alec eagerly let it swallow him up, relieved to finally escape the pain.

"Sir! Sir!" Malachi's underling yelled, finally putting a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"What?!" Malachi asked angrily, looking annoyed at him as he stopped his attack on Alec, breathing heavily as he had put so much effort into hitting as hard as possible. 

"The slave has passed out. He can't feel it any longer," the underling remarked, a hint of worry in his voice that Jonathan's toy might have been broken. 

Malachi looked down at the bloody slave on the floor, seeing he was right. He poked at Alec’s bloodied body with a boot but got no reaction.

"How disappointing. I had thought with his runes activated he would last longer. Oh well, clean him up and bring him back here, naked. I want to try him out. See what made Jonathan so hot and bothered after only one night. So hot that he had to own him," Malachi ordered and did a dismissive handwave towards the bloody and bruised mess on the floor that was Alec.

"Yes, Sir," the man dutifully said and hurried to carry out the order.

***

"The slave you wanted, Sir," Malachi's underling announced when opening the door to Malachi’s office a few hours later, pushing Alec through. 

The underling placed Alec’s clothes on a chair.

He was completely naked and though his back was healed, it still hurt. But Alec ignored the pain. He stepped forward into the middle of the room with his head bowed. 

Malachi nodded and made a dismissive hand wave towards his underling, making the man nod respectfully and quickly leave the room, closing the door after him. 

Malachi walked around Alec slowly in a circle, looking at him like Alec was a horse he was considering buying for a race. 

"So... apparently you are such an eager whore Jonathan had to own you after one night," Malachi drawled darkly. He stopped in front of Alec as he asked condescending, "Tell me, slave, are you so eager for cock?"

It was a question and thus had to be answered but all well-trained slaves knew questions such as those had only one answer and it wasn't a truthful one. 

"Yes, Master," Alec dutifully replied, hatred burning in Alec with a reemerging force, thankful he had to keep his eyes lowered as he was sure his hate would show there. 

Alec reminded himself of Jace’s words about Malachi being not worthy to be called Nephilim and foremost Jace’s words of love. Just thinking of Jace gave him renewed strength and focus. He had to stick to their plan and together they could recreate a better Shadow World! But first and foremost, with Jace he had found love, humanity, and hope. No one could take that from him, not even Malachi

"Beg me to fuck you. Make it good. Say it like you say it to him to have gotten him so interested in _my_ property!" Malachi ordered darkly, his jealousy towards Jace clear in the order.

They both knew who _he_ was; when Malachi talked to Alec, it was only ever Jace, as Malachi's distaste and rivalry with him that was constantly on his mind.

Alec slowly sank to his knees before Malachi, using all the tricks he had learned to look submissive and sensual.

"Please, Master, please fuck me. I need it so badly. Please use me as you see fit," Alec pleaded, using all his training to sound and look eager and desperate, even while he was repulsed at even considering Malachi touching him. 

Malachi looked down at Alec and had to admit he did look appealing on his knees begging for cock… even if he was a slave and a blood traitor. Well, no one said you couldn’t enjoy revenge or punishing people, right?

"Take me out," Malachi ordered, his voice dark with desire.

Alec took a deep breath as he expertly opened Malachi's pants and got his already semi hard cock free. He looked up at him, waiting for an order like the good slave he was meant to be, had been trained to be. He fought the urge to fight, to run, to bite Malachi... to do something. He had to wait for his chance. He could do this. This wasn’t his first rodeo, but this time his agony and torment had a clear purpose.

"Open your mouth, slut," Malachi demanded, taking one hand to his cock to stroke himself to full hardness and the other fisting Alec's hair harshly.

Alec let his mind go blank as he had learned to do when he had been Malachi’s slave and he had been ordered to entertain his guests or his men. He parted his lips and took Malachi inside, forcing himself to ignore his hatred, shame, disgust, and humiliation and just be detracted. Alec had learned over time that most times could be endured if viewed detached and emotionlessly.

Malachi quickly started up a brutal rhythm that had tears coming to Alec's eyes and having him fight his gag reflex as Malachi kept hitting the back of his throat. 

"I don't really see the appeal. Your gag reflex is horrible! Let's practice that, shall we? Open wide," Malachi ordered darkly, cruelty shining in his eyes. 

Alec almost choked as Malachi forced his cock down his throat deeper, tears running down his cheeks, fighting to maintain the position and not pull back. Malachi gave a cruel smile as he used the hand not fisting Alec's hair to pinch his nose, making Alec fight to breathe. Just when Alec felt himself about to pass out Malachi released his nose and forcefully pulled him off of him. Alec looked up at him, heaving for breath, tears running down his cheeks and drool running out the corners of his mouth. 

"Better but still horrible. I don't see what Jonathan sees in you at all though maybe your ass is better than your mouth," Malachi mocked cruelly before pushing Alec back down on his cock so harshly Alec had to fight not to gag.

"Beg me to come on your face," Malachi rasped in a dark tone, forcing Alec off his cock once more with a hard pull to his hair. 

Alec fought his revulsion and focused on his coming revenge, fighting to view it all unemotionally as he had done in the past to survive it all.

"Please Master, come on my face," Alec replied quietly, secretly proud he was able to say it without wavering. 

Malachi smiled cruelly as he pumped himself a few times before coming on Alec's face with a soft grunt. Alec fought the desire to wipe his face at once as well as the instinct to close his eyes, knowing better than that. He sought refuge in that part of his brain he had retreated to before, viewing what was happening to him almost as if it was a movie and it was happening to someone else.

"At least you look better covered in cum like that. Makes you look like the slut you are," Malachi said darkly as he looked down at his handiwork. "I bet you enjoyed that, didn't you, slut?"

Alec forced down the shame and hatred as he replied as he had been taught to do, "Yes, Master."

"I thought you would," Malachi said, satisfied, releasing his hair and moving away from Alec, his back turned.

Alec remained on his knees and didn't wipe the cum from his face, knowing better than to act without permission.

"Go bend over the desk. I want to try your hole for myself. Must be quite something since your mouth was such a disappointment," Malachi ordered coldly.

Alec quickly rose and got into position, fighting down his fear and humiliation, hating to be this exposed. He endured by reminding himself that he was close to his goal. He just needed the right moment to attack Malachi and get his revenge!

Alec almost jumped with fear when Malachi came up behind him and ran his hands down his back, smacking his ass harshly. He took a hard grip in Alec's hair and forced his head back, making Alec grunt in pain. 

"Such an eager slut like you doesn't need any preparation, do you, slave? You just want to be filled up, don't you?" Malachi asked with dark desire in his voice.

Alec sank, fighting down his fear; he recognized that dark desire. He had always hated it when Malachi had let his guests take him dry; it had hurt so much and even after an Iratze had healed the damage he would have sworn he had felt phantom pains there.

Alec had to take a deep breath to not only endure such pain but to beg for it. He had had to do it before but doing it now, after feeling Jace’s love, was so much harder.

“Yes Master. Please fuck me dry. I need it,” Alec got out in a soft and low voice.

Malachi grinned cruelly, satisfied with the answer. He quickly applied a stamina rune on himself, his grin deepening when his cock sprang to attention the moment the rune started to burn. Alec forced himself to not move away when he felt Malachi’s cock rub against his dry hole, Malachi’s zipper leaving marks on his skin as he still hasn't bothered to do more than have his cock out. He forced himself to take a deep breath and relax; knowing from experience it was worse if he tensed. When Malachi pushed inside he was ready for it and yet not, feeling like he was being split in two, the slide painfully tight. 

"Ah!" Alec screamed in pain as Malachi bottomed out in one quick and brutal thrust.

"Fuck! How can a whore be so tight?" Malachi moaned lustfully, balancing between physical desire and disgust towards the very slave he was fucking.

"Oh," Alec fought to muffle his screams, the pain excruciating, each thrust feeling like a knife wound to his guts. 

Alec almost sighed in relief when Malachi stopped his brutal thrusts and slid out of him. Alec remained standing bent over the desk, panting heavily, tears in his eyes.

"Turn around, slut and sit on the desk. I want to be able to go in deeper. You'll like that, won't you?" Malachi ordered, stroking himself to remain hard as he spoke. 

Alec shuttered in horror at his words; he was already hurting so the idea of Malachi going deeper...it made him shutter. However, it wasn't something he hadn't endured before and with his mind on revenge Alec forced a neutral expression as he turned around. He got up on the desk, wincing in pain when his ass made contact with the wood.

"Yes, Master. I would love it," Alec got out, his voice hoarse from the blowjob and screaming in pain, happy he had to keep his eyes lowered so Malachi wouldn’t see the hatred burning bright there.

Malachi smirked in victory as he came to stand between Alec's legs.

"Ah!" Alec screamed in pain when Malachi thrust forcefully inside him, impaling him.

Despite the pain he was in, Alec’s brain was still fully functional. He needed to end this now. Malachi was distracted, grunting and moving above him. This was his chance! He needed to end him now! His eyes caught on a small dagger on the desk that he had gotten closer and closer to with every one of Malachi’s forceful thrusts. Finally! The mistake he had been waiting for. As soon as the dagger was within his reach, Alec grabbed it with his left hand, Malachi too distracted by the filth that he was spatting at him to notice. 

"Eager little bitch!" Malachi mumbled as he kept up his brutal rhythm, not seeing the small dagger in Alec's hand.

"Fuck you!" Alec screamed hatefully as he plunged the dagger into Malachi's right shoulder.

"Ah! What the….?" Malachi got out, confused and pained, drawing a bit back, his cock sliding out of Alec.

His brain was foggy with lust, desire and hate, not catching up with what was happening. 

"I have dreamed of this for so long!" Alec admitted as he stabbed him again, this time slightly lower in the left shoulder. 

"Slave, stop at once!" Malachi ordered, a flicker of fear in his voice, pulling more back from the desk.

"My name is Alec, and you have no power over me, you sick bastard!" Alec roared hatefully as he jumped down from the desk and was over Malachi in seconds.

The way the dagger cut through Malachi’s flesh was satisfying, the pained noises music to Alec’s ears. Without hesitation Alec pulled the dagger out to stab Malachi again, not really looking, purely acting on instinct. Alec kept stabbing him till the dagger and his hand was covered in blood and Malachi was covered in more than thirty stab wounds, stone dead for at least the last ten.

Alec looked down at the body with a dark grin. Finally. He was finally truly free. Free to be Alec. Free to truly be Jace's the way he wanted to be.

He took a deep steadying breath before taking Malachi's stele to draw several Iratzes on himself. He sighed in relief when all his physical injuries healed. The mental ones would take longer but he knew with Jace's love it would happen quickly. It had before with worse injuries, and he knew with certainty it would now again.

But killing Malachi was only the first step. The most important one but not the last. He needed to kill the servant who knew that he had been the last person to see Malachi alive. And he needed to pin the murder on Malachi’s own son. Jace and he had agreed that this was the best move, as it was believable. He wouldn’t be the first son to kill the father to inherit the wealth and the prestige earlier. 

But for that, he needed to make Malachi look _decent_ , though decent was not a word he would ever use in combination with Malachi. With a disgusted grunt Alec bent over the corpse to tuck Malachi back in and to close his fly, knowing he had to do this first before the corpse grew rigid. But leaving Malachi completely with his cock out would only cause suspicion. So Alec gritted his teeth and went to work.

Alec inhaled deeply when he stepped back, taking in the sight of Malachi. He lay before his desk in a pool of his own blood, a grimace on his face that conveyed the pain he had been in in the last seconds of his mortal life. Just as he deserved. After another thought, Alec smeared the desk and the wall behind with small splatters of blood, to make it look like Malachi had been stabbed from behind. 

Now he needed to get cleaned. The good thing was that he had been completely naked, and his clothing was undamaged. He took a very quick but equally thorough shower and scrubbed any trace of Malachi off his body. He instantly felt better, though the tension didn’t leave his body. There were still other steps to accomplish before he could relax. 

He needed to kill the servant and blame the son. And he needed to remain undetected. He took the bloody dagger with him, making sure that the blood stayed on. He took another, unused dagger from Malachi and put it in his pocket, planning on using it for the servant. Alec was glad that he and Jace had talked about this part of the plan thoroughly, so he ran more or less on autopilot. He took another steadying breath before he gathered some of Malachi’s blood in a small bowl he found on Malachi’s desk to take it with him. He looked at Malachi’s dead body one a last time with a satisfied smile on his lips before he turned to leave. 

He opened the door a crack and peered through, relieved when no one was to be seen. Probably most were busy preparing tonight’s gathering in the party room. But he knew that Malachi’s personal servant, the one who had brought him to Malachi’s office, was always close by and on call. Catlike he dashed through the hall and opened the door to the servant’s room, glad to find him there. The man had just time to make a surprised sound before Malachi’s dagger cut his throat neatly. Alec jumped back just in time to avoid getting blood on his clothes. Without sparing another thought, Alec turned around and left the room. 

Equally silently like before, Alec went to the next room, the quarters of Malachi’s son Francois. Thankfully, it was empty. He needed to hide the dagger somewhere where it would be easily found. Before doing so, he pulled some of Francois’ pants and a shirt out of the wardrobe and emptied the container of blood on it. The person who would find the bloody dagger and the bloody clothes had no other choice than jump to the conclusion that Francois had murdered Malachi. 

After he had found a suitable hiding place for both the dagger and the bloody clothes - not too hidden not to be found, but still believable - he left the quarters again, heading towards the rooms of the slaves, relieved when the hallway was still quiet and empty. He slipped into the room where he had been patched up, glad that no one had seen him. He knelt down beside the bed with his head bowed and his hands behind his back, mimicking the perfect, obedient slave. Whoever would come and find him here, wouldn’t suspect that he had anything to do with Malachi’s murder. He was just another slave, waiting for his master to be of use again. 

Soon after Alec heard noises and running outside and he smiled darkly in victory; Malachi had been found and the plan had been set in motion. Within moments he would be handed back to Jace while Malachi’s household fought to keep up appearance and reassure Valentine that they had everything under control. Little did they or anyone else know that the only ones who had control now were Jace and Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean a lot to us.


	10. Valentine’s End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is reunited with Jace. Later Jace realizes that Valentine made plans for him which don't include Alec, forcing Jace to move up his plan of getting rid of Valentine to seize power himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to our beta readers as always.  
> Warnings for this chapter: Self-harm by overtraining, references to what happened in earlier chapters, detailed consensual sex, pseudo patricide as Jace and Valentine aren't actually blood related, murder.

_Please read chapter notes for detailed warnings_

# Chapter 10: Valentine’s End

Jace was in the training room, going hard against the punching bag. With every minute that passed, he regretted his - their - decision more. He felt a turmoil in their bond. Pain. But also righteous rage. He knew Alec tried to close their bond as much as possible to spare Jace sharing in his ordeal, but he felt it nonetheless. The pain worried him, but he had expected it. They both had. But he hated it nevertheless. He shouldn’t have agreed to this plan. He should have killed Malachi on his own. But though he hated it, he understood Alec’s reasons. If he truly loved Alec, respected him as his lover, partner and parabatai, he needed to trust him to do this. And so he did, but it was the hardest decision of his life. Thankfully, the rage he felt seeping through their bond calmed him. Alec was in pain, but he was still holding on to their plan. 

But this didn’t soothe Jace enough to not treat the punching back as if it was his personal enemy. As if it was Malachi himself. He landed blow after blow and when his arms started to get tired, he just punched harder. He felt his knuckles crack open even through the bandages he had put carefully on before starting, but he didn’t stop. It was nothing an Iratze couldn’t fix. And he needed to _do_ something. And the thing he wanted to do - barge into Malachi’s home and kill him - would betray Alec. And though he hated what Alec went through and that he was condemned to do nothing, he wouldn’t go against Alec’s wishes. Not as long as the bond showed him that Alec was still _his_ Alec and not about to break. 

A sudden pang in their bond threw Jace off his game. _Alec._ He was back, he felt it in their bond. Without hesitating he threw on a hoodie and left the room in a haste, throwing the bloodied bandages around his hands on the floor. He took out his stele and drew healing runes as he walked towards where the bond indicated Alec would be on both of his hands. He knew Alec would scold him for going so harshly against himself, and he didn’t want to worry Alec. This was not about him, this was about Alec. 

. 

Just when a servant was about to call him to announce that Alec had returned, Jace was already in the entrance hall. One of Malachi’s servants stood there with Alec in tow, the first seemingly shaken. Alec looked down as slaves were taught, some loose hair covering his right cheek, making it even harder than usual for Jace to tell what he was thinking. Alec seemed rather calm in the bond, though Jace felt that Alec was also agitated, but concealed it better. Alec was dressed in the horrible plain slave outfit Malachi dressed all his slaves in and Jace felt rage at the sight, eager to throw it off and burn it. He fought to appear calm, reassured by the fact that Alec appeared unharmed and unfazed. However, the leach connected to his collar that the servant was holding was making it very hard for Jace to control his temper. He fisted his hands and drew on his self-control that having grown up with Valentine had given him.

When Malachi’s servant wasn’t looking and Jace had dismissed his own servant who had opened the door for Alec, Alec lifted his eyes and looked at Jace, his hair still covering his cheek. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Jace felt a little tension leave his body. Alec’s eyes shone still the same way as when he had left. He was shaken, but unbroken. Jace sent waves of pride and love through the bond to him, seeing Alec give a small smile in response.

“What’s going on? I didn’t expect him to be back so soon,” Jace asked the servant, first speaking when he was sure his voice and expression was calm and neutral.

Jace had to suppress all urges to just grab Alec and herd him to their room, but as he didn’t know for sure what was going on, he needed to keep the pretense. 

“There was an incident. My master… is dead. He got killed. There is already an investigation going on, but the family thought it best to return your property immediately,” the servant got out, sounding very worried and uncertain.

It was clear that the servant feared Jace and that he and what was left of Malachi’s family wanted to stay on Jace and Valentine's good side. 

“That’s… sad news. My condolences to the family,” Jace managed to say even though this was without a doubt the best news he had gotten in ages.

Jace could barely hide a huge grin. Alec had done it. Not that he had doubted it, but still. He was still worried out of his mind what it might have cost Alec, but he was nevertheless more than proud that Alec had gotten what he wanted, had taken his revenge.

“It was good to return him at once while your new master gets this messy affair sorted out. Do tell the family that I appreciate the gesture. Now, I think you have somewhere else to be.” Jace dismissively waved the servant away.

The servant nodded respectfully and handed Jace the leach. Jace took it, fighting to hide his disgust. As soon as the servant was out the door and they were alone in the entrance hall, Jace dropped the leach as if it burned him. He looked around quickly to check if they were truly alone before he grabbed Alec by his wrist and dragged him towards their chambers. They moved quickly and quietly through the corridors, knowing spies for Valentine could be anywhere so they had to get to the safety of Jace’s room before they could speak freely.

"Alec! I was so worried," Jace exclaimed as soon as they were in his bedroom.

Jace let his eyes roam over Alec, taking in his features and body language, trying to figure out in which state his lover was in. He closed the door firmly behind him, applying the usual runes before he nudged Alec lightly to make him sit on their bed. He quickly removed the leach, throwing it across the room to land in a faraway corner. Jace knelt before Alec, putting a hand on his knee, looking worriedly at him. Alec gave him a reassuring smile, putting a hand over his on his knee.

"I'm ok now I’m back with you," Alec replied emotionally, closing his eyes briefly.

Being back in the safety Jace provided, the tension started to fade, but with it also his strength and the adrenaline. Alec felt a bone deep tiredness seep into his body and all he wanted to do was curl up against Jace and soak up his closeness. 

"Let me see you," Jace ordered, needing to see him, check all parts of him.

He felt that Alec was unbroken, but he also felt that Alec was on edge. He felt his exhaustion and also something else that Alec tried to hide in their bond. 

"No. Please I…" Alec protested, blushing, too aware of Jace’s eyes on him, too aware what they might find.

Deep down he knew that Jace didn’t mind his many scars from his time with Malachi, but the new scar was just so visible, not only for Jace to see but for all. 

"Alec, what's wrong?" Jace asked worriedly, a little lost what to do. 

Alec knew Jace kept his stele in his pants pocket and he quickly grabbed it, making Jace frown that Alec had an injury he had managed to hide from him.

"Let me just…." Alec mumbled as he quickly ran his stele over his scarred cheek.

The rune glamoured the scar completely, making Alec sigh in relief. He put the stele back in Jace’s pocket and looked Jace straight in the eyes, finally removing the hair that had covered his cheek.

"There," Alec said relieved, giving Jace a warm smile.

"Why are you glamouring your cheek?" Jace asked, confused and suspicious.

"I…" Alec started but didn’t know what to say, not wanting to lie to Jace but also not sure how to continue. He bit his lip and tried to turn away, but was held in place by Jace’s intense stare.

“I…” Alec started again, but he still wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence. He was just so tired and he just wanted Jace, but the thought of Jace finding him weak or ugly nagged at him, making him unable to relax.

"Alec, let me see," Jace interrupted him gently, knowing that whatever it was that Alec was hiding meant nothing to him, though he understood that it meant something to Alec. 

"I look weak," Alec protested slowly, but he held Jace’s gaze.

"Show me. Now,” Jace’s voice was gentle but firm. He could easily make Alec do what he wanted, or reveal what Alec had hidden himself. But he didn’t want to do that. He wanted Alec to trust him, like he trusted Alec. He took out his stele and held it out to Alec as an invitation. His expression softened as he added, “Please.” 

Alec bit his lip again, but that Jace had said please made it more than clear that this was important to Jace and that he wouldn’t let it slide. Reluctantly he grabbed Jace’s stele once again and deglamoured his cheek. He looked down as he did it.

"There," Alec said hesitantly, still a bit embarrassed to show the scar.

“Thank you for trusting me with this,” Jace said sincerely, taking the stele back from Alec and putting it away, while waiting for Alec to feel ready to lift his head and look up at him, so he could truly see what he had been hiding.

Jace’s warm words made Alec do so, giving him a searching look to judge his reaction now that his scar was in full view. Jace’s reaction was different than he had thought. Without hesitation Jace bent down and brushed his lips over every inch of it, making Alec gasp in surprise and wonder. 

“This doesn’t change anything, you know that, right Alec? You are still the most beautiful person to me, no matter how many scars you carry. But I will kill whoever did this!" Jace said angrily when he was done kissing Alec’s skin tenderly, tracing the scar with a finger, the touch soft, glad that Alec didn’t draw away. 

The tenderness of Jace’s touches and his words made Alec shiver inwardly, but it also made him open the bond that he had tried to close to spare Jace his inner turmoil. When Jace’s emotions hit him unfiltered, he couldn’t suppress a wide smile. All he could feel from Jace was his love, worry and care for him; there was no hint of disgust or judgement. Just pure affection. It warmed Alec like a blanket around his soul and body.

"It was Malachi who cut me," Alec admitted honestly, already calmed in the light of Jace's affections.

And Malachi was dead. Killed by him. With his own bare hands. It was the first time that the truth of what he had accomplished fully sunk in. He had freed himself of his tormentor, of the person who had tried to take his humanity and dignity away. But in the end, he had taken something away Malachi would never gain back: his life. 

Jace's eyes lit up golden with pure fury at Alec’s words, at hearing what Malachi had done. He rose and sat next to Alec on the bedside, putting an arm protectively around his shoulders, pulling him close, smiling as Alec eagerly and quickly snuggled close.

"Then I will exterminate his bloodline and burn his mansion to the ground so that his name and legend dies with him!" Jace vowed furiously, determined to ensure no trace of Malachi and his house remained. They would pay for what they had done to Alec. They would _all_ pay!

The love and protectiveness in Jace's anger moved Alec. He snuggled even closer to Jace, glad when the other pulled him closer until he sat on Jace’s lap. 

"For me?" Alec asked hopefully, happy at the thought that Jace would do that for him and not for his own pride or honor as some might otherwise do or think. No, for Jace this was about him.

There was not much left of Malachi’s bloodline and they were _all_ guilty. They had all known what Malachi had done at his parties, how he had treated his slaves. They were all guilty and all deserved to pay for it with their life!

"Yes. For you," Jace confirmed without hesitation. He would burn the world down for Alec, no matter what or who burned with it. 

His words made Alec smile but what had happened had still shaken him, made him insecure. He drew invisible patterns on Jace’s arm, trying to find the words to describe what he felt.

"I love you so much Jace, but I am so broken already and now this... a clear sign of weakness," Alec said miserably, looking down.

Alec buried his face in Jace’s nape, inhaling his scent deeply. Jace started to play with the soft curls at his neck, and the gesture soothed Alec, though he was still a little worried. 

"Of your strength, love," Jace insisted, his tone warm and strong. “Scars are for warriors. And I know, normally most Shadowhunters don’t scar, but you have gone through so much more than most and yet here you are. Stronger than ever.” 

His words warmed Alec and made him smile against Jace’s skin.

"You really think so?" Alec asked in disbelief. 

"I know so," Jace said firmly, his hand still stroking Alec soothingly. 

"But I am so ugly now," Alec got out. "No one wants an ugly …." He was about to say slave, his ordeal with Malachi still fresh in his mind, but then corrected it to, "lover."

"You're never ugly to me. You are beautiful," Jace insisted, his voice soft but strong, while tugging at Alec’s hair so that Alec had to look up at him.

Suddenly he couldn’t sit still any longer, but needed to get up. He sprang to his feet, but didn’t go far. Jace stood up as well, reaching out for him and pulling him close to him again. 

"I am?" Alec asked softly, hopeful, giving him a small vulnerable look. 

"Shall I show you?" Jace asked possessively, his lips tracing Alec’s throat downwards, licking over his deflect rune before he started to nibble at Alec’s collarbone. 

"Please, Jace. Yes. Show me. Make me yours again. Claim me. Mark me. Make me feel you!" Alec pleaded, sounding eager and needy.

All tiredness was forgotten when it was replaced by another feeling: the need to reunite, to be Jace’s again. To undo what Malachi had done to him. Alec needed all traces of Malachi gone. He wanted those phantom touches replaced by Jace's love. 

"Always," Jace swore, his tone filled with love and lust, desire, and possessiveness.

Alec moaned as Jace moved him backwards until Jace's lips claimed his in a possessive kiss, making Alec cling to him, both of them pressing together as close as possible. The kiss lasted till their lungs burned from needing oxygen. Their eyes met, clouded with need and desire.

"More please," Alec begged almost desperately, needing Jace everywhere on him, in him. Needing to drown in him.

Alec still felt Malachi. Not only the lashes, the humiliation, he also felt his fingers on his skin. He felt him _inside_ of him. And that needed to go. He needed Jace to reclaim him. He needed his loving words as much as he needed his touch. 

It was hard to explain, because Alec had been used before. Many times. But it had never felt like this last time. And Alec swore to himself that it would be the last time. He would never allow anyone to touch him against his will ever again. And looking into Jace’s loving eyes that still held the fury towards Malachi in them, he knew Jace would never let this happen either. Jace would be the only one to touch him, ever again, for the rest of his life. 

Alec was relieved that Jace seemed to know what he needed. Nearly brutally he shoved Alec back against the wall, but while his body pushed him forcefully, the feelings in their bond were tender and loving, as were the words that spilled out of Jace’s mouth. And that was exactly what Alec needed. He needed Jace’s love and care to feel safe in their relationship, but he needed his possessiveness, his strength and fierceness to make him forget the sick feeling Malachi had left behind on his body. He needed _both._

“You’re so beautiful, Alec. So perfect for me,” Jace whispered in his ear while his nails dug into Alec’s wrist that he pinned to the wall. 

Alec moaned happily at the words. His hipbone nearly ached from the force with which Jace pressed with his own against him, and Alec hoped to see marks later, to see Jace on him to replace the phantom marks Malachi had left behind. 

Jace bit lightly on his nape before he kissed his way upwards, sucking marks over his deflect rune, biting into his skin until Alec started to squirm. Jace’s tongue soothed the sting and Alec calmed again. 

“You’re mine, Alec. Only mine,” Jace assured him, his words strong and certain.

Jace’s words were balm for Alec’s soul. He hadn’t been fully aware of what going back to Malachi had done to him. Back there, he had been too focused on his mission, on his thirst for revenge. Now, encaged in Jace’s love and arms, he realized that he had gained a lot, but also lost something. Something Jace was giving him back.

“Yours. Only yours,” Alec swore.

Alec’s moan deepened when Jace started to circle his hips, sliding their hard cocks against each other. His hips bucked forward to meet Jace’s, trying to get even more of the longed for friction.

“Turn your head,” Jace demanded while pulling back from Alec’s throat, a smug smile playing around his lips while examining the beautiful marks he had left behind. 

Alec blushed. He didn’t want to turn his head. He didn’t want to show Jace his scar more closely. Indeed Jace had said that he didn’t mind the scar, that he saw it as a sign of strength - but Alec couldn’t quite believe it. Jace had kissed the scar before, but this was somehow different. Now it was about desire and want and sex, not purely feelings. He bit his lip, wanting to please Jace and do what he asked, but also wanting to hide his shame.

“Now, Alec,” Jace's voice was firm, but still carried the warm undertone he only ever used with Alec. 

He could easily grab Alec’s chin and force him to turn, but Jace wanted Alec to do it himself. Alec was not weak. Not for carrying the scar, not for everything that had happened to him. And Jace needed Alec to see that. He needed Alec to trust him in this. He increased the pressure to Alec’s wrists and stilled his movements, looking expectedly at Alec.

With a groan Alec complied, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red when he offered Jace his right cheek. The one where a huge scar was gracing his skin. He was still biting his lip, despite Jace’s strong hold on him, shaking a little.

“Look at you, Alec. You are so beautiful. So damn beautiful and you are all mine,” Jace said with awe and possession, pride and affection.

He smiled at Alec and as a reward for obeying his orders, Jace started to grind against Alec again. 

The shame rose in Alec, feeling Jace’s hot gaze on him, on his scar. But suddenly it was not Jace’s eyes he felt, but his lips and tongue. Jace licked over his scar, before he started to kiss, bite and suck at it, just pausing to assure him how beautiful he looked. How strong he was. It was just when Jace released his hold on his wrists that Alec realized that he had stopped shaking and started to lean into Jace’s demanding mouth. When Alec felt Jace cup his face and turn it towards him, he looked at him without hesitation. Jace's actions and words had filled Alec with warmth and pride and for the first time he truly believed them.

“What are you, Alec?” Jace asked him in a deep voice.

“Strong. I am strong. And yours.” Alec’s answer came without fail, feeling it, knowing it, Jace’s assurance and strength having become his own. 

“Yes. You are both of that,” Jace said lovingly, his voice filled with desire.

Jace grinned at Alec before he claimed Alec’s mouth once more, first sloppy, but then with a heat that left no room for interpretation. Jace needed more now. Knowing that there was no insecurity left in Alec’s soul, he needed to claim Alec’s body again. He needed his cock in Alec’s mouth and throat and then in his ass. 

Alec obeyed instantly when Jace pressed him down by his shoulders, dropping to his knees with a natural ease Jace could never get enough off. With an impatient growl he unzipped his jeans and freed his cock. He didn’t need to say anything, Alec was already opening his mouth and holding his tongue out, his eyes already hazy with lust, his hands and eyes eager. With a sinful moan Jace pushed inside Alec’s mouth, indulging in the hotness and sweetness of it. Getting lost in Alec, in each other until the world around them completely faded into insignificance and only the two of them were left. 

  
  


***

After their lovemaking they snuggled up in bed together, just holding each other, feeling safe, loved and protected once more in their little world, in their cocoon of comfort. But as all good things came to an end eventually Jace had to get up and leave to dine with Valentine. Alec was still half-asleep and quite reluctant to let Jace go alone but gave in, obeying Jace’s suggestion to sleep some more with the assurance he would be right back. He was still so tired, his body as much as his mind needing the rest desperately.

Jace groaned inwardly when he stepped out of his room. He didn’t want to leave Alec, didn’t want to let him out of his sight. But he was safe in his room, or at least as safe as he could be till their plan was completed. He would give the world to be able to spend his time curled around Alec, but he knew his father expected him. So, he had thrown on some decent clothes and headed towards the dining room. 

"Father," Jace acknowledged as he came closer to Valentine, who was already seated. 

Valentine nodded to him in greeting and followed his movements as Jace seated himself on his usual place opposite to him, having perfected a calm façade even if he hated the idea of enduring a whole meal with his father.

"I hear Malachi got killed. They suspect his son. He is already in custody. They found the murder weapon in his chambers. And Malachi’s blood was smeared all over his clothes. Messy affair. And a shame. I know you never liked him, but he was a faithful follower. We have to think who can replace him,” Valentine commented thoughtfully as he took a sip of his wine. 

"Indeed we have to think about that. Actually, I have already given it some thought. Do you know Lydia Branwell, father?” Jace asked, suggesting someone he knew would be on his side for the coup he was planning.

Valentine was silent for a while, giving Jace a thoughtful look while Jace poured himself a glass of wine.

“How did you know that Malachi was killed? I first heard of it a few hours ago,” Valentine asked slowly, giving him a suspicious look.

“I lent Alec to him that day, remember?” Jace reminded him, fighting to sound nonchalant as he took a sip of wine. It cost Jace a lot to keep his voice even as he talked of it.

“Ah, yes. Your slave is back,” Valentine recalled, nodding, his suspicions dampened. He frowned at Jace at the reminder the slave was back as he had never really cared for having him here but then dismissed the matter as unimportant. Instead he followed up the matter from before.

“Lydia Branwell. She is young,” Valentine commented, thinking about the suggestion. 

Jace nodded, “She is, father. But I think some fresh blood would be good. And her family goes way back. Her grandfather invented our portals. I think it could be good to pay the old families some respect. And she has proven very loyal and capable. She was one of my commanders during the war against the Werewolves.”

And she was very loyal to _him,_ not to Valentine. But of course Jace didn’t mention that. 

“I will keep her in mind. You are right about the old families. We saw what happened when new ones like the Dieudonnés got too much power. They are not used to dealing with the pressure, it seems. I will look into her,” Valentine decided.

“I think you will find her well-suited,” Jace said, hiding his joy at how well Valentine had fallen into his trap.

“It’s a pity she is already married. She would have been a good candidate. But nevertheless, I decided on a bride for you and I think it's best you get rid of the slave before the wedding," Valentine informed him nonchalantly as he took another sip of his wine.

Jace had to fight to keep his smooth appearance, his whole body tensing instinctively before he remembered to look relaxed. Valentine's casual way of talking about getting rid of Alec angered him to no end and he fought hard to hide it.

"Get rid of him?" Jace asked guardedly.

Jace’s mind started spinning. He already knew that he needed to kill Valentine. He had to. But he had thought that he had more time to prepare. But he didn’t trust Valentine. If he were threatening Alec now, he could very well order someone to kill Alec the next day. As Alec was a slave Jace would not have the power to stop it; Valentine’s orders superseded his own and Valentine could do anything to Alec he wished. Asking Jace to get rid of him was more of a courtesy than anything else as Valentine could just see it done himself. So Jace had to act. Act now. Act fast. His hand flew to his dagger in his thigh holster, his tense shoulders dropping when his hand closed around the reassuring and familiar hilt. 

Valentine nodded, unaware of Jace’s movements, not even thinking his otherwise obedient heir would even consider betraying him and then over a slave, over love, something Valentine had thought he had beaten out of Jace long ago.

"You're too attached,” Valentine told him in a condescending and reprimanding voice. He did a dismissive hand wave as he ordered, “Use him up before then and dispose of him. If you want to keep releasing some stress by fucking him then sell him to the brothel downtown. It's close enough that you can go there when these urges overtake you but with a new bride in the house your focus should be on the family name… and children."

"No," Jace replied coldly, unmoving and unwavering in this.

Jace was very calm now. Deadly calm. His heart beat in a steady rhythm, his breathing was even. It was as if he had trained his whole life for this one moment. He had been raised to be a killer. He had been raised to be strong and ruthless. He had been raised to do exactly what he was going to do in a second. He had been raised to kill his father to take over the reigns in the Shadow World and rule himself. Maybe it wasn’t what Valentine had had in mind by bringing him up this way. But it was the outcome of the brutal training he had given his heir. 

Valentine looked shocked at him, clearly thinking he had heard him wrong.

"What?" Valentine asked, stunned.

"I said no. I am not doing that," Jace said darkly, his eyes hard and cold.

Jace’s grip around the dagger tightened. He scooted a little backwards in his chair, but he was still outwardly unfazed. And if he was honest, even inwards. He knew he was stronger than Valentine. And he had the element of surprise. 

"It wasn't a request, Jonathan," Valentine warned dangerously, his eyes flaring up with anger. 

"I am done obeying you, father,” Jace told him frankly, his voice deadly.

A small smirk was playing around Jace’s lips. He could jump over the table and end this right now, but he had to admit Valentine’s confusion and anger was kind of entertaining to watch. 

"What are you talking about?" Valentine asked perplexed, rising anger and a clear warning in his tone. 

"I am doing what you taught me to do, father. Be strong and take control. Well, I can't do that with you alive now can I?” Jace said mockingly, his voice like ice.

Jace had to bite down hard on his lip to hinder the laugh from escaping at the incredulous look on Valentine’s face. It was a mix between disbelief, anger, and fear. It was a good look on his father. 

"Don't you dare!" Valentine screamed, pushing his chair back with force, jumping to his feet. 

"Of course I dare. You taught me to be ruthless and fearless," Jace reminded him darkly.

And how much he loved to be ruthless sometimes. He was still sitting calmly in his chair, a fact that enraged Valentine even more. Jace just smirked at Valentine, but he held the dagger already in his hand that was hidden under the table cloth, but the weight of it felt as familiar to Jace as the weight of the fork he would have used to eat. Maybe even a little more familiar.

"Jonathan!” Valentine roared as he made a move towards Jace, fumbling for his own weapon.

But though Valentine had been a good fighter back in his days, his days had been over for a while now. Valentine had fought one to many battles with words and one too few with actual weapons, to be a match to Jace who had done nothing else than fight since he had been old enough to hold a blade. 

Catlike Jace jumped to his feet, his eyes ablaze with heavenly fire, his runes activated with a thought. In the blink of an eye he stood in front of his father, his dagger already raised. Shortly his warm, mismatched eyes met Valentine’s cold brown eyes. Without missing a beat Jace plunged the dagger into his father’s chest. Valentine didn’t even have time to take in another breath, he just sagged lifelessly against his son. Nearly carefully, Jace lowered him down on the floor, watching him intently while the last drops of life eased out of his gaping chest wound and the look in his eyes started to glaze over until his body shuddered one last time. Valentine was dead. It was an odd feeling. His joy had a hint of sadness for not all moments with his father had been bad. However, there was no denying the relief of this moment, a huge burden lifted. It was the most freeing moment of his entire life. He was finally his own master for the first time in his life. He was finally truly free.

"Goodbye, father." In a last act of something akin to the love of a child to his father, Jace closed Valentine’s eyes before he stood up, wiping the dagger clean on his father’s clothes. Just when Jace started to think about how to cover up the murder, a servant burst into the room, going pale when he took in the scene before him. 

“Master Jonathan! I heard raised voices. What happened?” The voice of the servant shook with fear at the sight of Valentine laying in a pool of blood and Jace being covered in said blood.

But then a visible jerk ran through the servant's body and he straightened up, a calculating look on his face. 

Jace looked back at him, with the same calculating expression. He knew the servant. Jo. He had been very loyal. To his father and to him. Especially to him, as Jace realized when he recalled some incidents in the past. Jo had always taken his side over Valentine’s - whenever that had been possible.

“It’s a tragedy, Jo. I just came in to dine with my father and I found him like that. He was already dead,” Jace lied smoothly, his eyes never leaving Jo’s. 

For a moment there was silence as Jo quickly considered his options.

“I saw Aldertree leaving the mansion in a rush just a minute ago,” Jo finally said as he kept Jace’s gaze steadily, probably aware that the next minutes were crucial for his own survival.

“Aldertree... “ Jace smirked, nodding. 

He was more than pleased with his servant’s lie. Aldertree had been at the mansion earlier that day for a meeting with Valentine, but he had left thirty minutes ago, a fact Jo was aware of. A fact Jace was aware of. But no one else. So it would be easy to pin this murder on Aldertree. Two birds with one stone. Aldertree was one of the men Jace had wanted to get rid of anyway. Too loyal to his father. 

“Well, it seems we have our killer. Let’s call a Silent Brother to see if he can do anything to heal my father, but I fear he truly is dead. And send someone from the guards to take Aldertree into custody. And I wouldn’t mind if the guards are the _rougher_ type. He murdered my father, after all,” Jace ordered, his voice filled with dark satisfaction. 

Jo nodded understandingly. 

“Very well, Master Jonathan. Master Morgenstern,” Jo quickly corrected himself.

Jace was the only Morgenstern left now. He was the new ruler of the mansion, his new master, and therefore had to be addressed as such. Jo knew what _rough_ meant. Aldertree was not supposed to live through his capture so he couldn’t tell anyone the truth about having left Valentine alive. And he knew the perfect guards to give the order to.

“Consider it done. And I will set all formalities in motion, if this is to your liking, Master Morgenstern,” Jo promised.

“Thank you, Jo. This will not be forgotten!” Jace replied, letting Jo know he would be rewarded for his loyalty.

It was very much to his liking. There were procedures they had to follow. First the Silent Brother had to declare Valentine dead, which was merely a technicality. But still. There were days of dealing with papers in front of him. And he had to take over the reigns in the Shadow World, as soon as possible. Before anyone grew aware of the vacuum Valentine’s death created and could try and seek power for themselves. Jace had to act fast. But methodically. 

The Silent Brother came and went, and Jace realized that Jo was a really capable man. He would keep him close by for the future. Jo gave a full report to the Circle member who showed up at the announcement of Valentine’s death, and as Jace backed every word he said, the Circle official was easily convinced. 

It was already well past midnight when the death certificate was issued and the first necessary steps for the funeral were set in motion. Jace was drained. He hadn’t sent for Alec, he didn’t want him near an official investigation. Better not to draw attention to their closeness. Not yet, anyway. But he missed Alec, and with every second that passed, the need grew more prominent. Though he knew the killing had to be done, it had still been a tough day for him. 

He sighed in relief when the last official left and Jo could close the door of the mansion behind him. Jace hurried back into his room. As soon as he entered, Alec was by his side, having been awake for hours, worrying what Jace took so long. He had seen the Circle official and the Silent Brother through the window, as well as a body being taken away. From what he had felt in the bond Alec had put two and two together and realized that Jace had moved up their plan and that Valentine was dead. It took some time for that fact to truly sink in; Valentine had been the evil lurking in the shadows for all Alec's life. In Jace’s whole life too but even in a much more profound and personal way than in Alec’s.

"You ok?" Alec asked anxiously, while practically throwing himself in Jace’s arms.

What he had felt through the bond had been alarming, but he had known that Jace didn’t want him to be there. He understood why he wanted him away from his father, nevertheless he had hated to be doomed to sit in their room and do nothing. Nothing but wait. It had, however, given him a small insight into how Jace must have felt while he had been with Malachi.

"I am now that you're in my arms," Jace promised, his voice soft but drained.

Jace buried his face in Alec’s nape while he drew him in just a little closer, his tense shoulders dropping and his body relaxing with every second he was able to hold Alec close. 

"Jace, are you a romantic?” Alec asked tenderly, his voice playful, trying to get Jace’s mind off the clearly challenging day he had had. 

"By romantic do you mean murdering your enemies for you or bringing you flowers and chocolates?" Jace teased back, a small laugh bubbling up in his stomach.

Free. Jace felt free. For the first time in his life he truly felt what freedom was. There was no one he needed to answer to. No one he needed to fear. No one who was ranked higher than him. 

"Most definitely the first. I have no use for flowers and chocolates," Alec grinned, Jace’s sudden carefreeness contagious. They had done it. They had both battled their worst demons and they had both won. 

"Then most certainly yes," Jace chuckled lightly, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec’s still smiling lips. 

"I love you," Alec replied affectionately.

"I love you too," Jace said, with Valentine dead finally free to fully reclaim the word.

They had done it. Now it was time to finish their plan and claim power. It was time to remake Idris, remake the Shadow World in their image. It was time for a new era. Time for Jace to seize power as he had been raised to do, with Alec by his side, his partner, his lover, his parabatai, his second in all things but first in his heart, soul, and mind as he was in Alec’s. Always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean so much to us.


	11. The New Ruler Of Idris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec initiate the final changes that are needed to cement a new rule in Idris and a new era for the Shadow World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to our amazing beta readers as always.  
> Art by Polar with thanks and love.  
> Chapter warnings: Bad guys getting killed. Detailed consentual oral and anal sex.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings_

# Chapter 11: The New Ruler Of Idris

The following days were busy. Valentine's funeral, the execution of Malachi’s son for his father's murder, Aldertree conveniently dying while being taken into custody for Valentine’s murder were just some of the things Alec and Jace had to deal with. 

They knew they had to act quickly. There were many Circle members eager to fill the power vacuum left behind by Valentine. They had to pronounce Jace ruler now, quickly, to close that gap themselves. 

Twelve days had now passed since Valentine had been killed and it was showtime. Jace had called the high ranked generals and most prominent Circle members to assemble in the war room of the mansion.

Alec and he were just getting dressed and ready in Jace's room, wearing formal but practical clothes with their weapons close at hand. Just in case. 

“Today is the day,” Jace smiled at Alec, rolling his shoulders. 

He was not nervous, but he was tense. Valentine was dead. They had won a battle, probably the most important one. But they had yet to win the war. This meeting would be significant, life-changing.

“It is,” Alec agreed while he finished getting dressed and gearing up. 

They had planned for this, but they were not as prepared as they’d like to be. With moving Valentine’s murder up in the timeline, they had to follow through with the rest as well, even if not all their key players were yet in positions of power. But it had to do. 

“It’s the day the Shadow World will be freed. We will pacify it, if need be with force,” Jace reminded him firmly.

Jace grinned at his own words, fully aware of the contradiction in them. But he was done fighting useless wars against Downworlders. The war against the Werewolves had cost them countless Shadowhunters, and so had the wars before that. Without bringing them much gain. He was about to change that and offer peace to the Downworld. Secretly they had already started negotiations with the resistance Alec had worked for so many years ago, and now he would bring them out in the open. He would lead the Shadow World into a new era - but first he had to claim power, something he intended to do at the emergency meeting he had called with the old elite and decision makers. Not all of them would live to see this new era. But before he did all of that for others, for the Shadow World in general, he had to do something else, something equally important. 

“Come here,” Jace’s voice was calm and steady, but vibrating with the gravity of the day and the situation. 

Alec looked up, a frown on his face at Jace’s tone. Without hesitation he stepped up to Jace. 

“Yes?” He asked, his voice laced with confusion. 

“Do you know what all of this means, Alec? You’re free too. And not only free in the secrecy of my chambers and our relationship. Completely free. Free wherever you are, free from everyone, to be anything you wish," Jace reminded him emotionally.

Jace took Alec by his hand and pulled him closer, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips. 

Alec’s eyes widened in surprise and slight shock when Jace drew his stele from his back pocket, understanding dawning. Of course, he had known that Jace wanted to abolish slavery - as he wanted as well, this was one of the main goals he had always had when he had helped the resistance as a spy. But somehow, he had always thought of it more in an abstract idea.

When Jace’s stele connected with the magic that was infused in the collar so that only Jace could open it, Alec felt a jolt running through his body. He drew in a shaky breath when the familiar weight of the collar loosened. His hand shot out to the collar and he grabbed it, yanking at it with all his force, though the collar didn’t give any resistance anymore. Jace had deactivated the magic and opened it. When the collar fell to the floor with a loud clunk, Alec let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. His throat was bare. It felt naked yet right. Free yet scary. He had to fight back tears, feeling overwhelmed. He had worn a collar for so long, so many years. Being without it now, finally….it would take time to get used to it. To truly process it.

There was nothing left that encompassed him, regulated him. There was no claim to his ownership, only the ones he wanted to be there. The Parabatai rune and Jace’s other marks on his skin. Jace had given him the Enkeli rune back, his humanity. And now he was a true Shadowhunter again. A free Shadowhunter.

“I’m truly free,” Alec whispered in awe, while he slung one arm around Jace’s neck, the other was rubbing over the skin on his throat that had so long been covered with a collar. 

“You are free,” Jace smiled while pressing kisses next to Alec’s fingers, caressing the skin there. 

Alec sighed happily, for a moment getting lost in the touch. However, when they pulled apart Alec's eyes were strong and determined.

"I am free, but many are still waiting," Alec reminded him.

Jace nodded as he went to get his jacket, equally determined, "Let's go change that. But before that, I have one last thing to do. Sit on the bed, Alec, this could hurt a little.” 

Jace gave Alec a slight push to make him retreat to the bed. 

Alec followed the command, clear confusion written all over his face once again. His hand shot up to his bare throat, the feeling unfamiliar, while his mind spun to comprehend what else Jace wanted to do. He had already given him everything he had ever dared dream of. And more. 

Jace smiled at Alec’s confusion while he fetched the de-runing device he had taken from Brother Enoch while he had captured him for their parabatai runing ceremony. He had always known that he would have a use for that device. 

“It’s time to remove the last trace of you belonging to me, at least in the sense of master and slave. You will always belong to me, Alec, but only in the right way. As my parabatai, my lover. My world. But in _no_ other sense,” Jace told him seriously, emotionally.

Alec felt his heart swell, getting misty-eyed. Before he could reply Jace pressed the de-runing device against the binding rune he had drawn on Alec so many months ago, when he had not yet been sure about Alec’s true intentions. Now he didn’t need to have proof if Alec was lying to him or not, because he simply knew it. Alec would never lie to him, just as he would never lie to Alec.

Alec drew in a sharp breath at the sting, the pain reminding him of his trial where Brother Enoch had removed his Enkeli rune with the same device. But this time he had Jace’s reassuring presence in his soul and Jace’s caring fingers on his neck that stroked him soothingly, and it was easy to push through the pain. He hadn’t minded the binding rune, but this sign of trust from Jace just made him love Jace more. Even though he hadn’t known that this was even possible. 

Alec’s whole body was shaking with the force of the removal, but Jace’s arms and hands kept him safe. Nevertheless, they both took a minute to just indulge in their embrace before Alec drew back, touching the skin that had once held the rune. He looked at Jace and gave him a passionate and emotional kiss that they both got lost in.

Then he nodded at Jace with vigor.

“Let’s go. We have a meeting to attend to,” Alec said determined and grimly while getting off the bed, heading to get his bow and adjusting it on his back. 

When Jo knocked on the door to announce that everyone was assembled in the war room, they were both ready and armed. 

Everyone had been surprised but hadn't said anything when Jace had taken his usual seat at the table, waiting for Alec to sit next to him, a spot Aldertree used to have. Valentine's chair next to Jace stood empty, a stark reminder of what they were here to talk about.

Jace and Alec ignored the looks directed at Alec, and Jace announced that the meeting could begin. An old Circle member wasted no time getting to his feet to claim the airspace.

"With the death of Valentine, the Circle must decide on…" the man said loudly, standing up to emphasize his point. 

"On nothing!" Jace interrupted sharply, not letting him finish. 

He took in the sight in front of him, quickly categorizing the people before him into groups. The old inner circle of Valentine. Weakened already by the absence of Aldertree, who obviously as planned hadn’t survived his transport to the Silent City to get questioned for the murder of Valentine, and Malachi’s death. But nevertheless, they still presented a clear threat to the new regime Jace and Alec tried to establish. 

The second group were people Jace thought would follow whoever showed the most power and strength. They shouldn’t be hard to convince. The third, and though the smallest, consisted of very capable men and women who were already loyal to Jace. Most of them were generals with whom he had fought in different battles. He had held their lives in his hands several times. They would go wherever he pointed them. But beside the generals with military background, he could also count a few select politicians to this group. 

"What?" The man glared at Jace, a clear question mark written all over his face. 

"I am the new ruler of Idris," Jace proclaimed with the certainty of a true leader. 

He hadn’t raised his voice but had spoken quietly, for it was more deadly. Just as Valentine had always done. The others needed to stay silent to be able to hear him, not he needed to speak up. Jace had to admit that some of Valentine’s techniques really worked. All attention was on him and he felt the atmosphere in the undecided group already shifting. 

"You?" The guy asked with disbelief.

Those were his last words. Jace and Alec had agreed long ago that they had to show unity and strength, in particular in the beginning. They could not allow any disruptive elements to remain. With a snap of Jace’s fingers Alec sprang into action and unglamoured his bow, shooting an arrow through the man’s heart in seconds. A shocked gasp ran through the group. Jace nodded his thanks to Alec, admiring the calm with which he retook his seat, looking almost relaxed, collected, and unmoving. Alec’s actions had shown the gathered group not only that he was completely loyal to Jace but that he was a deadly opponent, not to be messed with.

“Of course me. I am my father’s heir. I will reign after him, as it had always been my father’s plan. And I am sure you want to honor my father’s memory. And gain my trust and respect, as I am the one in charge now. Does anyone else have something to say?" Jace challenged with a small smile playing around his lips. 

"Long live our new ruler!" One of the Shadowhunters already loyal to Jace yelled, soon followed by others. 

Jace nodded satisfied, "Better." He paused before he went on, "There will be some changes around here though. A new era comes with a new leader, as it was the case when Valentine took over. But now it’s time for things to change again. Fresh air is needed. The Circle will transform into something new, into a Council to be headed by my consort Alexander Morgenstern."

"The blood traitor?" Another old Circle member asked in shock and disbelief.

The man had barely spoken before Jace jumped into action. He knew that he couldn’t show weakness now, that he had to make it clear that his rules were different from Valentine but had to be followed all the same. That he would not tolerate disrespect or malcontent any more than Valentine had. He had no use for people who could not or would not change.

Jace had cut the man’s head cleanly off in a flash, his golden eyes indicating Jace had activated his runes with a single thought to move as fast as a Vampire to do the deed and return to his seat before anyone could react. 

"No. My consort. Anyone else finds that hard to understand?" Jace asked tensely while his eyes scrutinized the people at the table. 

Everyone quickly shook their heads, fear in their eyes. Fear was good; loyalty was better. 

"We need fresh air, but also consistency. All of you who prove their loyalty to me have nothing to fear,” Jace assured them.

Except the ones that had used Alec at one of Malachi’s parties, but Jace was not going to elaborate on that. They would die, one by one when the time was right. 

“My father was a man of words, and words are needed. But we also need more people in our midst who actually know how to fight. There will also be places for generals in the Council.”

With that statement Jace ensured that his most loyal followers were in a position of power as they were all warriors, but he was not going to admit to that.

“Now, furthermore, we will make peace with the Downworld and the Shadow World will enjoy equality for all. Also, all blood experiments end, slavery is outlawed, and all prisoners will be exchanged with the Downworld through their leader Magnus Bane.”

Most of the people there gasped in shock at this news, looking at Jace with disbelief.

“Disobey me and pain or death will follow!" Jace warned. 

The room fell silent, no one daring to even indicate disobedience. But it was clear from the composure of each individual how they felt. The generals in particular nodded eagerly their approval, finally a means for them to step up and gain more political influence beyond the battlefield. And if Jace stood true to his word, which his generals didn’t doubt as Jace had always been reliable, the endless wars and killing would end soon. Most of them enjoyed waging war, but the endless battles, the endless deaths of friends and allies, had worn them out. They longed for peace and Jace was about to give it to them. And they would enforce Jace’s rule with blades and swords if need be. 

"How shall you ensure peace, Master Morgenstern?" A Circle member asked carefully.

"Alec?" Jace asked, doing an encouraging handwave to get him to speak.

"We will draft a treaty binding the Shadow World to follow clear rules regarding equality, rights and obligations," Alec explained calmly. “And everyone will follow these rules, be it Shadowhunters or Downworlders.” 

"So, you will be the leader of the Circle?" An old hardliner asked Jace.

Jace shook his head as he elaborated on the plan he had made with Alec, "The Circle will be disbanded. I have no need for a thing of the past. Some of you will find their place in the new Council, some of you will have to find new occupations. Anyone who has trouble with that can come to me and ask for help." 

The mocking smile around Jace’s lips brought across what Jace didn’t say. If someone didn’t adapt to the new rules and the new world he was creating, he would _help_ in a way that meant the person didn’t need to worry about anything anymore. Dead people didn’t worry much. 

"How may we address you then?" A younger member asked confused.

Jace had considered it a lot and wanted a clear break from the past, something completely new and different. In the end it had been Alec who had told him of the French emperor Napoleon Bonaparte who had risen through the ranks and pronounced himself emperor, while crowning his wife his consort. 

"I pronounce myself Emperor of Idris so Your Imperial Highness should satisfy even the most hardcore purists who love pomp and show," Jace revealed with a dark smile. He had to admit, he liked the ring of it. 

Deadly silence fell over the room, no one dared to raise their voice or show any reaction other than approval. Jace had made it blatantly clear that he would not accept disrespect. One of the few things where he followed in his father’s footsteps. 

"All hail the Emperor!" A supporter of Jace finally proclaimed after recovering from the initial surprise.

Soon the whole room was chanting it, making Jace smile widely.

With this part over, Jace knew he had to have everyone swear their allegiance. Valentine had used Circle runes. He had another idea.

Jace went across the large hall to sit in the chair everyone had called Valentine's throne. It felt odd but right to sit here; finally.

"Alec, kneel before me," Jace ordered with a fond smile, waving Alec over.

Everyone watched curiously as Alec rose and walked the short distance to the chair. Alec gave Jace a warm look as he bent the knee with natural ease, as if it were the most comfortable position for him. And in a way, it was. He folded his hands on the knee he had bent.

"Yes, my Emperor?" He asked, looking trustingly up at Jace.

"Swear allegiance to me," Jace ordered evenly but there was only love and trust in his eyes.

Alec smiled calmly as he declared loud and clear, knowing others would follow, "I swear allegiance to Jace Morgenstern, Emperor of Idris."

Jace nodded to him, a fond look on his face. He had waited so long for this moment. All his life, though he hadn’t been aware of it the whole time. 

"You are the consort to the Emperor and speak for me when I am not here. Only I sit above you. Rise," Jace ordered in an affectionate tone.

His words were for the others in the room as Alec knew well the value Jace placed upon him, his skills, and his council.

His words made Alec grin, looking overjoyed at Jace's announcement. He still couldn’t believe how his life had turned out. First, he had thought he had lost everything by getting caught and becoming a slave. He nearly had lost himself in the process. But Jace had given him all that back and even more. Only through Jace’s strength had he truly found his own. Even before becoming a slave, when he had still been a Lightwood, he would have never been able to do what he had done just now. Becoming the second most powerful person in the Shadow World. And he was not afraid of it. Alec knew that with Jace by his side he didn’t need to be afraid of anything. 

Alec rose with a grace Jace couldn't help but admire. Jace nodded to his right side and Alec walked up to stand there next to Jace's chair, his composure calm and proud. 

"All hail the Emperor and his consort!" One of Jace's supporters cheered and quickly everyone followed.

Soon after the others in the room bent their knee for Jace and swore loyalty, one after the other. Jace knew quite a few were still threats to his powerbase but it was a great beginning. 

Hours of debates, planning and document writing followed. Then dinner. Few spoke to Alec, but he was fine with that. At least no one was disobeying Jace. Finally, after several hours, the guests left and Jace and Alec could finally retire to their bedroom. Just calling it that, thinking of it like that… _their_ bedroom, _their_ mansion. That was amazing and a signal of their new life together, their new beginning.

Despite the long day neither of them was tired, adrenaline flooding them, buzzing through their veins. Alec was in Jace's arms as soon as the door shut, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. They walked backwards, kissing, and touching until they hit the bed with their knees. They looked at it at the same time. Jace gave his lover a sexy and playful wink and let himself fall on the bed, pulling Alec down with him. They hugged and kissed passionately, rolling on the bed, changing position till they finally separated to breathe, laying on their sides, facing each other.

"That was brilliant," Alec whispered in a fond voice.

"There will still be hardliners, but we will weed them out," Jace swore, his eyes determined and sure.

"And kill them!" Alec said with dark satisfaction. 

Jace nodded in agreement, "And kill them. All who dare to go against me behind my back and all who have hurt you in the past, no matter what they do now. They are all dead, they just don’t know it yet."

Alec smiled as he put a hand to Jace's neck and clashed their lips together in another enthusiastic and loving kiss. Jace's tongue invaded his mouth, exploring before retreating, inviting Alec to follow which he did. They only drew apart when they had to breathe. Jace pulled Alec close to him and Alec eagerly scooted as close as possible.

"So...consort?" Alec inquired in a warm tone.

"Yeah. That sounds ok?" Jace asked with a soft smile, knowing they had agreed on it before but wanting to confirm.

"Sounds perfect," Alec said in a warm tone.

He pressed another kiss to Jace’s lips to emphasize his words, his lips curling into a smile when he drew away.

Jace smiled back. He could sense in Alec the need to feel connected to him. Being called his consort was one thing but Jace wanted him to have a tangible proof of it. He hadn't missed how Alec's hand had touched his collarless neck several times and Jace knew while Alec had hated the collar as its slave symbolism, he had loved the security and love of belonging to Jace. 

Jace took off the silver necklace with his family ring he always wore around his neck. Alec gave him a curious look.

"I would like you to wear my necklace with my family ring, not as a sign of ownership like the collar was, but as a sign of love and belonging," Jace offered softly, holding the necklace out.

Alec smiled widely and bent his head, letting Jace put it on him. Alec touched the ring affectionately, getting a bit misty-eyed, his breath catching in his throat. He swallowed, but the lump stayed. 

"I love you. So much," Alec said emotionally with a throaty voice, stroking Jace's cheek tenderly, while his other hand played with the ring.

Alec couldn't fully express what the gesture meant to him, but he knew his feelings were displayed in their bond. He loved to belong to Jace, and he knew how much the ring meant to Jace. It was a perfect gift, the perfect reminder whenever he would feel insecure in the future. 

"Love you too, Alec. Always," Jace leaned into Alec’s touch, his eyes warm and affectionate.

They shared a kiss filled with love and promises, a vow and a commitment. The tenderness between them got replaced with heat and passion as their bodies rubbed against each other, making their still clothed cocks’ strain against the fabric. A joint moan left their lips when their cocks brushed against each other, the friction delicious but not enough. 

"When I knelt for you out there and you made me your consort, I was thinking of sucking you," Alec admitted with a sexy grin.

"Were you now?" Jace teased, his voice edged with passion and desire.

Jace put a hand on Alec's shoulder and with more of a guide than a push, Alec moved downwards on the bed. He maintained eye contact as he released Jace's already semi hard cock from its trappings, leaving the rest of Jace's clothes on, having always felt that it was a bit of a turn-on if Jace was as clothed as possible during this. He quickly stripped out of his own clothes until he was stark naked, Jace’s necklace the only thing he still wore. Jace’s heated gaze on Alec’s body fueled the fire in Alec’s blood, his body reacting to it at once.

"Like this," Alec said seductively as he licked at Jace's cockhead, making Jace moan.

Alec swirled over it, gathering the first drops of bitter precome Jace was already leaking, relishing the salty taste. He licked a wet stripe over Jace’s full length, before he sucked in the tip of Jace’s cock. He teased Jace a little longer by just taking in the head, rubbing lightly with his teeth over the sensitive skin just as Jace liked it, before he swallowed Jace down to the hilt. 

"Fuck," Jace moaned, leaning his head back in pleasure, fisting Alec's hair with his right hand.

Jace’s hips started to rock slightly, but he let Alec have the control how deep and how long he took him, lost in the sensation of Alec’s hot mouth and the sight of his lips stretched wide around his cock.

“Fuck,” Jace repeated when Alec swallowed him down even deeper and stayed like that until his eyes started to water and his throat started to flutter. 

"I hope we will get to that," Alec teased when he had pulled off, spit dripping off his chin, his voice ragged and low from how deep he was taking Jace.

"Then you better stop now and get on the bed," Jace got out between two shuddering breaths, his inside already tightening with an approaching orgasm. But he wanted more so he bit down harshly on his lower lip to contain himself. 

"I want to ride you," Alec begged, releasing Jace's cock with a wet pop. 

Alec licked over Jace's length while looking pleadingly up at Jace. 

"Fuck yes!" Jace said eagerly, tugging at Alec’s hair to make him stop.

"Lube?" Alec asked with a seductive wink.

Jace managed to find it in the nightstand drawer without having to move too much.

"Here," Jace said as he handed it over. "If you turn around I can…"

"I've got it," Alec said with a sexy grin as he pressed a finger inside himself, moaning when he breached himself.

"Gods, that never ceases to be such a turn-on," Jace admitted, stroking himself lazily to the erotic sight, not bothering to contain his own moans.

"Look who's talking; you look amazing touching yourself like that," Alec got out, his eyes glued intensely on Jace's hand that was stroking his hard and slick cock.

"Fuck, Alec. I need to feel you," Jace admitted breathlessly. "Right fucking _now_."

Alec chuckled at that, but as he was achingly hard himself and was shaking with the need to be filled, he took mercy.

"There," Alec said satisfied as he lubed Jace's cock thoroughly, pleased with the groan that tore from Jace's throat when he fondled his balls. 

Alec climbed on top of Jace, straddling him, before he leaned in to kiss him deeply. He grabbed Jace's cock, lined himself up and started to impale himself inch by inch, moaning shamelessly at the slight burn laced with pleasure.

"Just go slow, babe. I've got you," Jace promised as he helped ease him down.

"Fuck! Feels so big. So full," Alec moaned, his eyes closed, his lips parted, his own words increasing his pleasure.

"You ok?" Jace asked worriedly when Alec was fully impaled on his cock, fighting the urge to thrust up into him.

"Yes. Move. Please move," Alec begged needily, lifting himself up and down again, trying to find the best angle and rhythm.

Jace held tightly around Alec's hips and his eyes lit up golden as he used his angelic powers to lift Alec up and then push back inside forcefully.

"You feel so tight. So good around my cock," Jace moaned lustfully, his eyes still lightening up golden in his passion. 

At his next thrust Jace hit Alec's prostate, making him cry out loud in pleasure. Jace struck up a deep and hard rhythm, hitting Alec's prostate on every thrust, making Alec moan with desire as waves of pleasure crashed over him. 

"Fuck. Jace!" Alec cried, his hands fisted around the sheets, his cock leaking precome.

"I'm close," Jace warned, his voice dark from desire.

"Fuck me harder! I want to come untouched, just from feeling your cock in me!" Alec screamed, lifting himself up and down, feeling himself getting close but needing a bit extra to come untouched, his own words getting him closer to the edge.

"Fuck! Gods yes! You're so sexy, so amazing. So good for me!" Jace chanted, chasing his own orgasm, sending waves of his passion through the bond to Alec.

Alec moaned in desire, his cock leaking more precome. The praise, the passion in the bond, Jace hitting his prostate again and again, faster, and harder...

"I'm close," Alec warned, feeling himself balancing on the edge.

"So tight around my cock. So good!" Jace mumbled hungrily, his voice tight with desire, feeling his orgasm approaching.

"Fuck Jace!" Alec begged needily, being so close he could almost taste it.

"Come for me, Alec!" Jace grunted as he thrust harshly into him, making Alec see stars.

"Coming!" Alec moaned as he clenched around Jace's cock and came explosively. 

Jace rutted up into him a few more times, chasing his own release.

"Yes!" Jace screamed as he came deep inside his parabatai. 

Alec would have collapsed boneless on Jace's chest if Jace hadn't caught him and held him tight. They stayed like that for some moments, fighting to get their breathing under control.

"That was…." Alec said dazed, smiling lazily down at Jace.

"Incredible. _You_ were incredible," Jace assured him warmly, stroking his hair and cheek affectionately. 

'You too," Alec readily replied, groaning when he lifted himself up and Jace slipped out of him.

Jace gave him a tender kiss on the forehead before going to the bathroom. Alec just snuggled deeply into the covers, loving this aftercare routine they had developed. Jace returned with a towel and glass of water. Alec took the towel and cleaned himself up, throwing it on the floor afterwards.

"Drink this," Jace ordered softly, handing Alec the glass.

"Thank you," Alec said warmly, drinking half. "And you," Alec added as he handed Jace the half empty glass, completing their little post-sex ritual.

Alec gave him a soft look as Jace finished the water and put the glass on the bedside table.

Alec smiled happily as Jace got back into bed, snuggling close to his chest at once, sighing thankfully when Jace closed his arms around him.

"You do know I can clean up too and get something to drink myself, right?" Alec asked teasingly.

"I know. I like caring for you, in particular afterwards. Always did," Jace admitted in a tender and warm tone.

"I like that you do. A lot," Alec replied fondly. "And I like caring for you too. I am happy that I can finally do more to protect you. To truly be there for you."

Jace smiled affectionately. Once having someone care for him, protect him….Valentine would have had him thinking it was wrong and weak. However, now nothing felt more right and together with Alec he knew he had proved Valentine wrong yet again. 

"Come here, babe," Jace said as he pulled Alec even closer.

Alec laid his head on Jace's shoulder, drawing his favorite invisible pattern on Jace's skin, the words _I love you_.

"I love you, Jace. I have since I first saw you and I will till the day I die. Forever. Always," Alec said heartfeltly.

"I love you too. Always. You changed my world and gave my life meaning. I am yours for life. We will live together or die together," Jace swore fiercely, passionately.

"Live together or die together," Alec repeated solemnly. 

"But let's make our enemies die first," Jace added with a dark grin.

"Always!" Alec grinned back with the same darkness shining in his eyes.

"Love you," Jace whispered tenderly, enjoying saying it over and over again now that Valentine was dead, and the word belonged to him again. Him and Alec. 

"Love you too," Alec replied, his tone soft and affectionate.

Jace claimed Alec's lips in a kiss filled with love, adoration, pride, affection, possession, and protection. A kiss that cemented their vows to each other.

***

The Shadow World knew peace and prosperity like never before under Jace's rule. With Alec's help Idris became a modern society with a focus on technology and knowledge, championed by Izzy who loved science. Idris and the Nephilim people blossomed at this time, with children being given other jobs than fighting, as demons were kept in line with the aid of the Downworld.

To this day the time of Emperor Jace as he became known and his consort Alec became referenced as the golden age of enlightenment and progress in Idris. No other ruler was as loved and admired than this one. It was a close competition what was remembered most fondly in the years to come; the epic love story between the emperor and his consort or the benevolent rule that followed. 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the story. It would mean a lot to us.  
> You may also enjoy our other epic Jalec AU called "Clash Of Hearts" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173978).


End file.
